Fairly Foolish
by MandiLeigh8
Summary: Aria nearly walked away from Ezra for good until she realized what she'd be missing. Now Aria's pregnant with twins. How will she and Ezra handle raising twins while already dealing with a sometimes challenging life? An Ezria Fanfic based on Love, Family and Hard Times. Only the plot line belongs to me. Please read and review!
1. Go Far Away

If You Wanna Go

Aria knocked on Ezra's apartment door. He had texted her after school asking if she could stop by his place, adding that he had something important to tell her.

Ezra answered immediately, a desolate look on his face.

"Ezra?" Aria began, "What's wrong?"

Ezra stood aside and let Aria slip past him into the apartment without saying a word. He shut the door behind him and faced Aria, who's face was etched with concern.

"Aria, I have something to tell you." Ezra spoke quietly. He took Aria's hand in his and led her over to the couch where they both sat down.

Ezra looked at Aria, staring silently at her for several minutes. He caressed her checks, trailing his fingers over her cheekbones and over her chin. He could see the tears budding in Aria's eyes as she stared back into his eyes, begging him to speak.

"Ezra, please, just get it all out, even if it hurts." Aria whispered, tears threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks.

"Before I say this Aria, please just let me tell you that I wish I had another choice. But I think this is the best for us . . . at least for now."

"What do you mean? Ezra?"

"I was offered a teaching job in New York City, it's a two year contract. I would come back to Rosewood just in time for you to be graduating and then we could be together. I know it's not what we wanted Aria, but it may be the only way we can still be together."

"So you're just gonna leave me? For two years, and just forget about all that we have together? And then what, come back to me and pick up where we left off?" Aria breathed, shocked. Ezra was surprised by her reaction, he hadn't meant it that way.

"No . . . Aria. We can visit each other on the weekends, and the holidays. I couldn't just forget you Aria." Ezra swept a strand of curls out of Aria's face.

"Aria, I'll stay if that's what you want. I won't leave you. I just think it would be better for us, for our relationship, for our future."

"Ezra, being polite is getting us nowhere right now and it hurts to much to be doing this. You can't just think this over with me for endless days and nights. You just have to decide. Now. Cause I'm not gonna sit here and cause a fight about it."

Aria stood up from the couch, Ezra standing with her. He took her in his arms and held her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body and the smell of her perfume. He bent down, kissing her forehead before whispering in her ear, "I love you Aria." He cooed before pulling away and looking in her teary eyes. She gave him a weak smile as she opened her mouth to speak.

"If you wanna stay, just stay." She began, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "But if you're gonna leave, then just go Ezra." She cried. Her hand fell from his grasp and she walked quietly to the door, the only sound was her sniffling. She stopped when her hand reached the knob and turned around to face a speechless Ezra.

"Go far away." She whispered, stepping out of his apartment and closing the door behind her.

**This is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like it! If I get enough reviews, and people wanting more than I will continue and have several chapters! The song this is based off of is by Joy Williams and is called If You Wanna Go. I highly suggest listening to it, it's a great song! Again I hope you like the story and please R&R!**


	2. Listen

I walked quickly to my car, tears streaming down my face. My hands fumbled with the keys but I finally found the one I wanted and shakily unlocked the car door. I threw my purse across the seat and sat down, turning on the car and cranking up the heat. But I didn't leave. Tears continued pouring down my cheeks as I sat still in the car, warmth from the heater flowing around me, for twenty minutes. I relived the scene over and over in my head before I finally realized what I had done. _What was I thinking? _I questioned myself. _I just told Ezra, the love of my life, to leave and go far away._

My head snapped up to look at the window of Ezra's apartment that faced the parking lot. I noticed the room was darker, and although I couldn't tell where Ezra was at I figured he was probably sitting in front of the T.V. I wondered why he hadn't gone after me or tried to call me yet.

I switched the ignition off and climbed out of the car. My heels clicked furiously against the pavement as I strode toward the apartment entrance. I didn't need to buzz in so threw open the door and made my way toward the elevator. I took a deep breath as I pressed the _up _button, wondering if Ezra would even open his door when he knew it was me on the other side.

Two minutes later I was knocking on his door and praying he wouldn't turn me away. Luck was with me though when he opened the door instantly.

"Aria. I -" He began before I cut him off as I walked straight past him into the apartment.

"Listen." I started, holding up my finger, my eyes as wide as his. "I didn't mean that, I had _no _clue what I was saying. I just let my emotions get the best of me and I'm really sorry. Please Ezra, forgive me?"

He didn't say anything but instead took a step forward and pulled me into his arms. I melted into him, burying my face in his chest for several minutes before pulling away. I looked into his sky-blue eyes, portraying hurt and surprise, but most vividly, love and understanding. I pulled my arms from around his back and placed them around his neck as I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips firmly against his in a way we had never kissed before. He pressed his lips hard against mine as he picked me up and carried me over to the couch and set me down on his lap.

"Ezra, you can go to New York. You're right, it's best for both of us and we'll still be able to see each other." I said, breaking the kiss.

"Shh, don't worry about that right now." He replied, gently putting his finger to my chin and pulling my face closer to his. He kissed my lips softly at first then slowly began kissing me harder and with more passion.

My lips melted into his, my tongue sweeping across them. They tasted of salt and mint, I had no idea why but I didn't care. My hands moved from his neck, gliding down his chest to the bottom button on his shirt. I carefully undid it, gauging what his reaction would be, and when he didn't try to stop me I continued undoing them. It wasn't until I was trying to get his shirt off completely that he broke the kiss and questioned me.

"Aria, we can't."

"Yes we can, you're quitting your job. Your technically not my teacher anymore."

"Are you sure you're ready for this then?"

I nodded. "I'm sure." I said as my lips met with his again. Ezra's strong arm suddenly pressed against my back, he turned and laid down on the couch so that I was on top of him. We quickly slipped out of our shirts and as Ezra reached up to turn off the light behind the couch, my hand slipped down to unbutton his jeans.

**I hope you guys like! I know where I am wanting to go with this story and I can't wait for you all to read it! Please R&R! I want to try and get five reviews before I get the next chapter up!**


	3. With Morning Comes Realization

Chapter 3: With Morning Comes Realization

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! Not sure how much I like this one, but I hope you like it! And again thank you all for your kind reviews!**

**Amanda**

Aria's POV:

Sunshine flowing into Ezra's apartment woke me in the morning. I squinted my eyes in the bright light, looking around the apartment, and realized I was in Ezra's bed. It took me longer than it should have for me to remember why I was there and how I'd gotten there. I was just about to roll over to see if Ezra was awake yet when his nightstand-sized replica of a grandfather clock suddenly chimed, causing me to glance at the time. It read 9:03 am.

"Shit! Ezra, I'm going to be-" I rolled over but was cut short when I saw that Ezra wasn't laying next to me. I threw the covers back and hopped out of the bed, only to realize I was completely naked. With a horrified gasp I turned and yanked the bed sheet off the bed and quickly wrapped it around me. I waddled over to the couch to check if Ezra was there but it was empty. That was when I heard the shower being turned of in the bathroom. Scared that Ezra might walk out and see me standing naked, with nothing but a sheet on in the middle of the floor, I flew across the floor and jumped back on the bed, pulling the covers back over me. Ezra stepped out of the steamy bathroom seconds later and I quickly pretended to just be waking up.

"Good morning." Ezra said with a smile as I opened my eyes and re-checked the time.

"We're late for school Ezra."

"Aria, it's Saturday, remember?" He chuckled, walking to his dresser and pulling out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh."

"I thought we could just hang out here all day. That is . . . if you don't already have any prior commitments." I shook my head no.

"I'm done in the bathroom if you wanna get cleaned up and dressed. I'll get dressed out here." Ezra said, pointing towards the bathroom.

I grabbed the sheet and made sure I was fully covered before waddling my way to the bathroom, stopping to pick my clothes up off the floor on the way. I could see Ezra trying hold back a grin as I turned to shut the door.

"Laugh it up Fitz." I muttered with a smile before closing the door. I turned and let the sheet flutter to a pile on the floor, then turned to face the mirror. Surprisingly I didn't look half bad, besides the crazy sex hair the only thing out of place was my smudged eyeliner and mascara. I took a warm washcloth to face, wiping away all traces of makeup and then pulled my clothes on. I found a tiny fine-tooth comb of Ezra's and attempted to brush the knots out of my hair, but when ten minutes of furious combing resulted with hardly any affect, I gave up. I scooped the crumpled sheets into my arms and headed back out into the apartment.

"What took you so long?" Ezra questioned from the couch as I tossed the sheets on the bed.

"My hair." I frowned.

"Aria, you look beautiful, and your hair is perfect."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure you're the only I know who would say that when it looks like a mess." I smiled.

"Come here." Ezra patted the seat next to him and I walked over and sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"When do you leave?" I asked, not needing to say those next few words because I knew he knew what I meant.

"I put my two weeks in on Monday. I'll be in New York by the end of this month."

I looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears.

"I know you need to go Ezra, it's just, letting you go . . . is so hard."

"I know. Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for us." His eyes were locked with mine as he spoke.

"Three and a half weeks? That's all the time I have with you until you leave?"

"Three and a half weeks."

"I'm not helping you pack." I said, glancing around the apartment, Ezra laughed.

"Why, cause I have so much stuff?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. But I knew the real reason for not wanting to help pack, because it would really mean Ezra was leaving. It would be a reminder that packing together would be one of the last things we would do together before he left. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my emotions in check while packing up the tiny apartment I'd come to love and where so many amazing memories were created.

"Hey, are you hungry? We could order pizza for breakfast?" Ezra asked, breaking my train of thought. I smiled at how funny the thought of ordering pizza for breakfast was, and how only Ezra was the only one I knew who did that, partly because he couldn't cook very well.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, leaning forward and kissing his lips, and delaying the pizza order an hour.


	4. Mr Weekend

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I have been super busy and haven't been in the writing mood, but I finally wrote tonight and busted out the rest of this chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the end! This is the longest chapter I have so far! Oh and you know how I said I know where I am taking this? Well I meant the next couple of chapters, lol but after that not sure, but I will be more postive as I get more chapters done! But anyway I hope you like it! Please read and review! I hopefully will have the next chapter up by the end of the week!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Mr. Weekend<p>

Aria's POV:

It was a little after noon, and Ezra and I were in the middle of watching The Notebook and eating pizza, when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw that it was my mom calling. I pressed okay and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Aria Montgomery where in the hell are you? I haven't seen or heard from you since yesterday afternoon!" My mom's shrill voice boomed into the phone. I could tell she was upset and angry.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry Mom. I'm at Spencer's. I fell asleep at her house last night and she didn't want to wake me."

"Okay well next time let me know if you're where you are a little bit sooner. You could have called when you woke up so I didn't have to worry."

"Sorry Mom, I won't let it happen again."

"Well you need to be home in a couple of hours, were having family dinner tonight remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'll see you later okay Mom?"

"Okay. Bye sweetie."

"Bye." I hit the end call button and looked at Ezra, rolling my eyes. "I have to leave you in a couple hours." I frowned. Ezra kissed the top of my head.

"I always hate when you have to leave." He whispered against my skin.

"I know. I do too."

"But, we still have a couple hours." He flashed his adorable boyish grin.

"We do." I agreed, returning a smile before his lips met mine.

"Mom I'm home!" I called into the house as I shut the front door behind me and tossed my purse on the bottom step of the staircase.

"We're in here Aria!" My mom called from the kitchen. I made my way too the kitchen and found my mom and dad chopping vegetables and adding them to a bowl full of fresh salad greens. Mike was perched on a bar stool across from them, his eyes on the small television in the kitchen that appeared to be on the sports channel. I didn't watch much T.V and I certainly wasn't into sports so I didn't bother asking Mike what he was so intently fixated on.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" I asked, leaning against the counter to steal a cucumber slice out of the salad bowl.

"It will be done in about twenty minutes if you stop picking at it the food." My dad scolded.

"Alright well I'll be up in my room, working on homework or something." I grabbed my purse as I skipped up the staircase to my room, plopping down on my bed as soon as I got there. I sank deeply into my pillows and comforter, my thoughts drifting to the last 24 hours and how amazing they had been.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to sunlight pouring across my face. I reached for my phone on my nightstand and flipped it open. It read 6:00 am. I must have fallen asleep, I thought to myself, and knowing my mom she wouldn't have wanted to wake me up, which meant I slept through family dinner. Well, at least I didn't have to sit through that awkward situation, I thought as I slipped off of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I decided it was best to just get up for the day since I was now wide awake and there was no way I would be able to fall back asleep, by myself anyway. I quickly dressed into a comfortable shirt and sweats, applied some light makeup, brushed my teeth and hair and slipped out of the front door, headed to the only place I would go at this early of an hour on a Sunday morning, apartment 3B.

After parking my car in the lot I escaped from the chilly morning air into the warm entryway of Ezra's apartment building. After boarding the elevator I quietly waited until it dinged, signaling the arrival at Ezra's floor. I swept over the threshold and stooped in front of Ezra's door. Running my hand underneath the rug I found the spare key he kept under it. I picked it up and carefully inserted it into the key-hole, smiling to myself at the surprise I was about to give Ezra. I turned the key and carefully pushed the door open only enough to allow myself to squeeze in. My eyes flew to his bed where he lay sleeping, completely oblivious to the fact that I was here. After shutting the door and I crept over to the bed, slipped off my shoes and crawled under the covers next to him.

"Good morning Ezra." I whispered as I ran a finger down his bare chest.

"Mhm, Aria." He whispered, but I could tell he was sleep talking. I decided to wake him up in the sweetest way I could. I crawled on top of him, placing both of my hands on either side of his head so that I was hovering over him. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, softly at first and then harder. Finally I felt him kissing me back and I pulled away.

"Good morning Mr. Fitz." I cooed, smiling when he opened his eyes.

"Well good morning to you to Ms. Montgomery." His lips met mine for a second before he pulled away, his eyes moving to look at the clock which now read 6:44 am. "I take it you put that spare key to use?"

"Mhm yes sir."

"You really know how to make a Sunday morning good." He smiled, causing me to laugh at his remark.

"Why thank you Fitz. But you . . . You really know how to make a weekend good."

"My buddies didn't used to call me Mr. Weekend for nothing." He said before taking my face in his hands and pulling me into a passionate kiss. When we finally broke the kiss a few heated minutes later Ezra ducked under the covers, taking me with him, and that's where we spent the rest of the morning.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I have been super busy with my rabbits and babysitting more and haven't had much time for writing. When I have had time I have had writer's block but I am finally writing today! I should have the next chapter up by late tonight or tomorrow and will have the following one up as soon as possible after that! I will try to get two chapters up at a time with the next one. Please don't be mad I at me, I swear I won't leave ya'll hanging with this story! Remember to review!

Thanks,

Amanda


	6. Not What We Had In Mind

**Alright here it is! Sorry it has taken so long to get it up! I think it being nearly 2,000 words will make up for it though! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Not What We Had In Mind<p>

Aria's POV:

Monday morning came all too quickly, but after an amazing weekend with Ezra I couldn't wait to get to school to see him, even if we couldn't do the things we had done the previous two days. At least we would still be together for a little while.

Yesterday had been amazing, the perfect way to end the weekend, especially one with Ezra. After laying in bed and cuddling all morning we finally got up around noon, ordered Chinese and spent the rest of the day cuddled in each others arms reading Ezra's short stories and watching classical movies.

I was in the shower while Ezra was setting the table for dinner, we had decided to order out from a fine dining restaurant around the corner called Carr's, since Ezra nor I could cook that well and we wanted something other than Chinese.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I was stunned to see Ezra in a suit and tie standing over the table which had been completely transformed. In the center was the serving platter from Carr's, bordered on each side by candles that produced the only light in the room besides a few other candles that Ezra had randomly placed about the apartment. A bottle of Silverwing Pinot Noir wine sat in a tub of ice next to a small basket of breadsticks.

"Ezra! I . . . I don't even know what to say. This is beautiful!" I beamed.

"I thought we should end this amazing weekend with a romantic dinner." He smiled, holding out his hand to take mine. He pulled out the chair in front of him, helping me to sit down before pushing it back and moving to his chair.

"I feel so out of place." I motioned to my wet hair, makeup less face and simple clothing.

"It's fine Aria, I love it."

When the meal was finally over I had dreaded going home and Ezra had begged me to stay the night but I told him I couldn't because my mom had wanted me home so we could catch up on how our week had been. After the last long peck on the lips I exited his apartment with a huge smile on my face.

I rushed through my morning routine, anxious to see those dazzling sky blue eyes I had been thinking about all night.

I made it to Rosewood Day thirty minutes before school started and even though the majority of the hall lights weren't on I knew Ezra would be here by now, he was always one of the first teachers to arrive at school. Seeing the school with the lights off was always weird, a bit unnerving even, and I quickly made my way through the halls keeping my eyes and ears out for anything unusual. I came to a stop outside of Ezra's classroom and peered inside. His eyes were focused on a stack of papers that sat on his desk in front of him. The only lights on in the room were the two front ones, casting the rest of the room in darkness.

I placed my hand carefully on the door handle, trying not to make a sound. I slowly pulled it down and pushed the door open. Ezra didn't look up until I was standing over his desk.

"Aria! You're here early!"

"Well I didn't have much time for homework this weekend so I thought I'd get here extra early so I could get caught up. Do you think you could help me with that Mr. Fitz?" I cooed as I slid around the desk and pulled myself up on top of it.

"I think so." Ezra answered, running his eyes from my bare legs all the way up to my eyes. I smiled at him, bringing my left hand up to caress his cheek. A moment later his lips were on mine and he was pulling me onto his lap. I clutched his curly hair as the kiss deepened.

Finally we broke away from each other and it wasn't until that the time on the clock caught my attention. There was only five minutes until the bell rang for the first class of the day. I quickly jumped off of Ezra and we both tended to our messy hair. Just as Ezra was about to unlock his door I stopped him.

"Ezra wait! Your top three buttons are undone." He looked down and laughed as I rushed over to him, buttoning his shirt back up.

"That was close." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, blowing a kiss before grabbing my bag and sitting down in my seat as if our little early morning make-out session had never happened. Ezra unlocked the door and a couple minutes later students began streaming through the door.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily quickly took their seats next to me and Hanna was the first to speak.

"Ooh something tells me you and Fitzy were getting in on a moment ago." She whispered, pulling her books out from her bag.

"Yeah you've got that look in your eyes that you always get when you talk about him." Spencer agreed. I shifted my eyes toward Ezra and a grin crept across my face, giving the girls all the answers they wanted.

"We just wanted to spend some time together this morning." I told them.

"Oh and what, you didn't spend a minute with him this weekend?" Spencer replied sarcastically.

"We want to know _everything_." Hanna grinned and Spencer nodded in agreement. Emily was too busy texting to pay any attention to the interrogation I was being forced upon. Finally Ezra called the class to order and the girls quit pestering me for details.

The next few weeks flew by quicker than either Ezra or I wanted. We spent every minute possible together, soaking each other in before Ezra had to leave for New York. It was Sunday afternoon and Ezra would be leaving on Thursday morning, a fate that I was willing not to come. I was completely dreading the next few days, knowing Thursday would come faster than the last few weeks had gone by. Ezra was in the New York at the moment, he had taken up some of most of his belongings to the apartment he had just signed papers for last weekend.

I hadn't been feeling too well the last couple of days so when Ezra asked if I wanted to come along with him I had told him that it would probably be best if I stayed back in Rosewood. Spencer and I were currently sprawled out across my bed, working on Government homework.

"Ar, what did you get for number 6?" Spencer asked.

"Uhm," I flipped through the small packet of study questions Mr. Payne had given us for the weekend. "B."

"Thanks." I heard the soft brushing sound of Spencer's pencil as she filled in the circle. Suddenly I felt as if I were going to throw up, I had been feeling nauseous for the past few days so I wasn't surprised when I had to dash into the bathroom to get sick.

"Hey, you okay?" Spencer asked worriedly, stepping into the bathroom. She gathered my hair up in her hands as I got sick once again.

"Ugh." I grabbed a washcloth and wiped my mouth off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have just eaten something bad."

"Are you sure Aria? I think you would have gotten sick sooner rather than later if it had been something bad you had eaten.

"I'm sure I . . .Oh no." My eyes flashed to Spencer's. "Ezra . . . And I . . .We . . .We didn't use protection." I sputtered out. Spencer's eyes grew wide when she realized what I was saying.

"Oh no, Aria I'm so sorry."

We sat quietly for several minutes before Spencer broke the silence. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight? I'm pretty sure Melissa still has some pregnancy tests left, you could take one if you want."

I nodded slowly, non even able to blink my eyes I stared ahead. I knew I didn't need to take a test. My period was six days late, and it usually never was. I must have been so caught up in spending time with Ezra that I didn't realize I had missed it.

Spencer stood up, her movements pulled me from my reverie. We went into my bedroom and I quickly packed an overnight bag before we headed out into the hall.

"Bye Mom, going to Spencer's for the night." I said quickly as Spencer and I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay." I heard her call as the door closed behind us.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to call Ezra and tell him?" Spencer asked. We were sitting on her bed, both of our eyes on the used pregnancy test that was resting on her bathroom counter. Moments ago a small little plus sign had appeared on it, positive.<p>

"No, it's okay, I'll tell him tomorrow, I . . .I'll get to school early."

"Okay. We should probably get to sleep, it's late." Spencer motioned to her alarm clock which read 11:43 pm.

* * *

><p>I had barely slept last night, a hundred different scenarios became dreams in my mind and kept me tossing and turning all night long. I got up early to get ready for school but realized I would have to make a stop on my way when I found that I had forgotten my backpack at home. The stop at my house took longer than I expected because I decided to take one more pregnancy test, just in case the previous day had been a dream. I remembered it wasn't a dream though when another plus sign appeared on the test.<p>

I nearly sped to school, anxious of Ezra's reaction. I parked my car crookedly in a spot and jumped out, barely remembering to lock the doors. I couldn't get into the school fast enough and was glad when I was finally inside and walking down the hallways. I turned around the last corner, and my eyes instantly locked on Ezra's classroom door. The halls were deathly silent, so I knew I was early. I walked briskly through the brightly lit halls, glad I had decided not to wear heals today. I reached Ezra's classroom door in moments and without stopping for a second, grabbed the door knob and threw the door open. I rushed in, causing Ezra to snap his head in my direction, a look of fear rushing across his face when he saw the look on mine.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted before Ezra had a chance to stop me. His eyes went wide in an instant and his mouth dropped. It wasn't until then that I realized we weren't the only ones in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Left ya with a cliffhanger there! I love the ending to this chapter, it's my favorite so far and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I do! I can't wait for you to find out what happens next! I hoped you liked it! Please read and review! I should have the next couple chapters up soon!<strong>

**Amanda**


	7. I Follow Your Lead

**Alright here is the next chapter! Took a day longer to get done because it turned out longer than I expected and I was having a little difficulty writing it but I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: I Follow Your Lead<p>

Aria's POV:

I wasn't early like I though I had been, I was late, very late, and I had just told Ezra I was pregnant in front of my entire first period class. I glanced around at all of my classmates' shocked faces, and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm kidding!" I mustered up a fake laugh and saw the surprise flood away from the faces of my peers, all but Spencer, who was staring at me as if I had just murdered someone.

"Aria, can I speak with you out in the hall for a moment." Ezra asked, a stern look on his face. I nodded and followed him out into the hall.

"You're not joking are you?" He asked when the door fell shut behind us.

"No . . . I'm not." I breathed, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"Shit!" Ezra cursed under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm so sorry I just burst in there like that, I didn't realize school had already started, I thought I was early."

"No, it's fine. Aria, we can't talk about this here, let's just try to get through the rest of our day as best we can and we will talk about this tonight okay?"

I nodded, wiping away a couple tears that had streamed down my cheek and we walked back into the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on me and I could tell now from the look that Hanna and Emily were giving me, that they knew I wasn't joking.

"Hey Aria, awesome joke girl! You really got us!" Noel Kahn said as I walked past him. I gave him a weak smile as I sat down in my seat.

"Alright class, settle down." Ezra picked up where he left off with his lecture, his eyes flicking to mine every so often. I didn't hear a word he said, I was too lost in my mind to pay attention to anything that was going on around me.

The rest of the morning leading up until lunch was a blur, word of my 'joke' had spread around campus like wildfire and by noon I was ready for the day to be over with. Students kept berating me, asking why I had said it, if I really _was _pregnant. I lied of course, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long.

I sat down with the girls at our table, only an apple and carton of milk on my tray, ready for their confrontation. Spencer was the first to speak.

"Aria, that was _too _close."

"I . . . I didn't realize . . . I thought I was early."

"Well, turns out you weren't just late for your period hon." Hanna interrupted.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Emily yelled at the same time.

"Sorry." Hanna looked at me and I nodded.

"It's okay Han, it's the truth." I sighed.

"When did you find out?" Hanna questioned.

"Last night, Spencer was with me at my house, I hadn't been feeling well all weekend and when I finally got sick we kinda just put two and two together and . . ." I trailed off for a moment. "I didn't even need a pregnancy test but Spence had me take one anyway when we got to her house, it was positive."

"What are you going to do? Do your parents know?" Emily wondered.

I shook my head no, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "I don't know."

"What did Ezra say to you out in the hall?" Spencer asked.

"He just said to get on with our day and that we would talk about at his place."

Hanna put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, no matter what happens we're always here for you."

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

The rest of the day went just about as well as the morning had and I was relieved when the last bell finally rang. I grabbed my backpack from the floor of my Chemistry class and headed straight to my car. In the thirty seconds I had talked to Ezra during lunch, he had told me to go straight to his place after school and if he was late to just let myself in.

I knew I would get to the apartment before Ezra did so I let myself in and sat down on the couch with a bag of chips while I waited for him. It wasn't long before the door was pushed open and Ezra stepped inside, a worrisome look on his face. I tossed the bag of chips onto the coffee table and walked over to Ezra, wrapping my arms around him as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What are we going to do Ezra?" I asked, the tears falling already.

"Shh, baby, we'll figure it out. Come on, let's go sit down." Ezra pulled me back over to the couch and sat me down on his lap.

"You're leaving for New York in three days. How am I going to raise a baby by myself?"

"You. . . You're keeping it?"

"Ye . . . Yeah. I mean, I . . . do you not want to?"

"No . . . yes, of course I do. I just didn't know if . . . If you wanted to."

"Of course Ezra, this is our baby, no matter if he or she was planned or not we're keeping it."

"What are you going to tell your parents?"

I shrugged. "I guess it depends on what we decide to do."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I went to New York with you?"

"What! Are you crazy Aria! You're parents wouldn't let you would they?"

"Yeah, actually I think they would. I could just tell them that LaGuardia wants me or something."

"LaGuardia?"

"It's an Art school."

"Right."

"Think about it Ezra. I could move into the apartment with you. I could do homeschooling or just get my GED. We'd be together, just us and our baby, and we wouldn't have to worry about going out and being seen."

"It does sound perfect. But three days, Aria? I mean, wouldn't your parents suspect something? And you're friends, what would they think?"

"They . . . The girls, they know. About us, the baby. Spencer was with me when I found out."

"How long have they known?" Ezra's face was stern.

"Don't give me your 'teacher' look Ezra. They've know for a couple months, they found out when Hanna was in the hospital."

"Ok, well I guess we won't have to worry about that then."

"Ezra, come on." I took his face in my hands, looking him in the eyes. "Let's just do this, it's the only way we can be together, it's the only way we can be a family."

"Aria, I . . ."

"Ezra, please . . . Please say yes." I whispered. My hands fell from his face when I heard words I didn't think I would ever hear come from his mouth so soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Left another cliffhanger for ya! Haha. What do you think Ezra is going to say? Please review! Oh and I also have a question, does anyone know the PLL's middle names besides Spencer's which is Jill? Anyone know Ezra's? Thanks!<strong>

**Amanda**


	8. Another Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! So sorry I'm late in updating, I have had crazy crazy writer's block and I hate it. The next chapter is very slowly getting done and it most likely will be pretty short. But anyway I just wanted to let you know of the baby names I had in mind for their baby as well as ask if any of you had any ideas?

So here are the ones I had in mind, nothing set in stone, not sure of gender yet either. And my apologies if a couple are weird.

Boys:

Aaden Michael Fitz

Grayer Rowan/Grayer Benjamin (Grayer is pronounced like Greer, but with an a instead.

Maxwell (no middle yet)

Girls::

Allison Jill Fitz (after Ali and Spencer, Spence's middle name is Jill.)

Gracelyn Mae Fitz

Annabel Lee -after the poem Annabel Lee, since both Ezra and Aria are very into literature.

Delaney

Arabella

Lots of love,

Amanda


	9. PS I Love You

_Chapter Seven: P.S I Love You_

_Aria's POV:_

"_Ezra, come on." I took his face in my hands, looking him in the eyes. "Let's just do this, it's the only way we can be together, it's the only way we can be a family." _

"_Aria, I . . ." _

"_Ezra, please . . . Please say yes." I whispered. My hands fell from his face when I heard words I didn't think I would ever hear come from his mouth. _

"Yes . . .but only if you say yes to my question." At that Ezra leaned across the couch, opened the top drawer of the end table and pulled out a small turquoise box. He lifted the lid off, revealing a gorgeous 14 karat White Gold, three-stone diamond ring.

"Ezra!" I gasped, my eyes wide in surprise.

"Aria Montgomery, I love you with every ounce of my soul, I want to make you mine forever. Will you marry me Aria?" He was on his knees at this point, one hand holding on to mine and the other the box, his eyes gazing into mine.

"Y . . .yes I'll marry you!" I flew off the couch and into his arms, knocking the ring box right out of his hand. His lips met mine instantly as he stood up, my legs wrapped around his waist. When we pulled away both of us had huge smiles on our faces.

"You knocked your ring out of my hand." Ezra said nonchalantly.

I giggled. "I know, I'm sorry." He set me down and picked up the box, plucking the ring out of it's bed of silk and after taking my left hand in his, slid the ring on my finger.

"Ezra, how did you afford this? It's so gorgeous."

"Aria, it was nothing, please don't worry about it."

A wary grin spread across my lips. "Alright, if you say so." I wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing my lips across his as I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." His lips spread into a smile before pressing firmly against mine, his hands coming up to cup my face as he deepened the kiss.

I pulled away a few moments later, staring deep into Ezra's eyes, mine were filled with compassion and excitement as the reality of the proposal set in. "Were getting married!"

Ezra laughed. "I wondered when I was going to get that reaction."

"Hey." I laughed, playfully hitting his arm.

After a several minutes of non-official wedding talk Ezra and I decided to put and movie in and settled on _The Notebook_.

"I still can't believe you've never seen this movie." I looked at Ezra, my eyebrows raised, as I slipped the disc into the DVD player next to Ezra's T.V.

"I've just never had the motivation to watch it, I'm not that into romantic movies ya know." He smiled.

"Well then why did you buy it?" I questioned, fanning the DVD case in front of my face.

"Uhh, I . . . Let's just watch the movie." He pressed the _play _button on the remote as I sank down next to him on the couch.

"I think you saved it for a moment like this Fitz." I whispered, pulling his face close to mine and leaving a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Maybe I did." He whispered back, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me, one hand falling protectively over my stomach. I smiled, knowing Ezra was truly excited for this baby and the fact that we were going to be together in New York where no one could criticize us.

Half way through the movie we were both asleep, and nearly falling off the couch. I woke up suddenly when Ezra's hand flew up and hit me in the face, causing me to jump.

"Ezra!" I yelped, glancing around to see that he was still fast asleep. I smiled, he looked so cute when he was asleep that I hated to wake him.

"Ezra, wake up sleepyhead." I gently shook his arm and stroked his cheek, pulling him from his unconscious state.

"Hmm?" He muttered, slowly opening his eyes and looking at me.

"We fell asleep watching the movie." I pointed to the T.V screen which showed Allie and Noah rowing across the lake full of swans. "We should probably go get in your bed before we both fall off the couch."

"Mmm I'm too comfortable too move."

"Well I'm not, for the record I just got a hand to my face and it wasn't too thrilling Mr. Fitz, so come on, move it. Don't make me drag you to your bed."

"Ugh, fine. I'm coming."

We collapsed onto his bed and I snuggled up against his warm chest. The sound of his heart beating quickly pulled me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I heard my name being called and at first I thought it was in my dream but I realized it wasn't when it suddenly became louder.<p>

"Aria!"

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes to see Ezra standing at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and a coffee cup in his hand."

"Did . . . Did you go out and get that?" I questioned sleepily.

"Yes, and I got you're Vanilla Latte too, it's on the counter."

"Thank you Ez, now can I go back to sleep?"

"Aria . . . We need to talk about this whole New York thing." Ezra came and sat on my side of the bed, bringing my coffee with him, he handed it to me before he continued talking.

"You can't go with me this Friday. If you leave the same time I do, people . . .students, teachers, your parents, they'll get suspicious."

"So when will I leave?"

"Next weekend, that way you can play it off like the art school wants you and it won't seem so sudden."

"Oh, that's actually a good idea, I hadn't even thought of that." I agreed, taking a sip of my coffee and then setting it down on the bedside table.

"Aria," Ezra took my hands in his. "What, and when, are you going to tell your parents about this baby?"

"I don't know." Just then my phone vibrated. _One new text message._ I opened the message to see that it was from my mom.

"Ugh, speak of the devil, my mom wants me to come home to eat breakfast with the family before school." I frowned.

Ezra fiddled with the ring on my finger, smiling as he flipped it around and around.

"Well, I can't wait to have you back in my arms again, Miss Aria . . . Fitz." He grinned, taking me in his arms as he stood. My hand interlaced around his neck as he spun us around his tiny little apartment until we reached the door.

"I can't wait either." He set me down and I quickly slipped my feet into my shoes before grapping my jacket and purse. Ezra pulled me into him, kissing me before pulling away and staring into my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Ezra, you'll see my in like two hours."

"I know." He grinned.

"Bye Ezra."

"Bye Aria." I was about to open the door when I remembered something and turned back around to face Ezra.

"P.S" I whispered, leaning up to kiss him quickly, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I just love the ending! Once again so sorry it's late! But I hope you enjoyed it! I will <em>hopefully<em> have the next chapter up much sooner! Keep letting me know what you think of baby names, and if you have any in mind let me know!**

**By the way you can check out Aria's engagement ring by going to my profile. **

**Be sure to review! You guys have no idea how much your wonderful reviews mean to me! They keep me working on this story!**

**Amanda**


	10. New Lies and White Ties

**My sincere apologies for this being soo late! Like always I have been crazy busy and for some reason this chapter was really difficult to write, _but_ it is my longest yet at nearly 2,000 words! So please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: New Lies and White Ties<p>

Aria's POV:

"Mom, I'm home!" The house was surprisingly quiet when I entered nearly fifteen minutes after leaving Ezra's apartment. I dropped my purse at the bottom of the staircase and made my way to the kitchen.

"Mom? I'm home." I turned the corner into the kitchen to see my Mom, Dad and Mike all standing around getting breakfast ready. Dad was coaching Mike on how to make the perfect slices of French toast and Mom was busy cutting up fresh fruit.

"Wow! Looks like were having a feast."

"Oh hi honey, we didn't hear you come in. Breakfast will be ready . . ." She paused, looking over at how Mike was coming along and saw that he only had two pieces of toast finished, "Well, it'll be ready by the time you leave for school."

I raised my eyebrows and slowly nodded my head in agreement. "I'm gonna go upstairs and shower then."

Breakfast was surprisingly finished by the time I was done showering and getting ready for school. I could smell the sweet aroma of French toast before I even made it downstairs.

"It better be good because I'm starving." I told Mike as I sat down at the dining room table.

"Well even if it doesn't taste to good, it's at least edible." My father teased, winking at me.

"Hey, no bashing my French toast." Mike countered, snatching up three slices before dishing out a huge pile of fruit onto his plate.

I had just finished eating breakfast when my stomach suddenly lurched. I felt a look of shock cover my face because I knew what is was, morning sickness. My stomach lurched again and I jumped up from my seat quickly, causing it to fall over as I flew to the downstairs bathroom. I reached the edge of the toilet just as the contents of my stomach spilled out. I heard the clicking sound of my Mom's shoes against the hardwood floor as she walked into the hall, and a second later I heard her voice.

"Aria? Are you alright sweetie?"

"Dang, I didn't think it was _that _bad!" I heard Mike say as he swept past Mom into the kitchen.

"Ugh . . . Yeah Mom, I'm fine." I stood up and grabbed a washcloth out of the bathroom cabinet, soaking it in cold water before I washed my face off.

"Are you sure honey? Maybe you should stay home from school just in case." I flushed the toilet, thinking to myself _if only you knew. _I stepped out into the hall, met by my Mom's concerned gaze.

"Mom, really I'm-" I started to explain but I was interrupted when my stomach lurched again and I was sent back to the toilet, hurling over the white porcelain edge.

My Mom quickly came over to me, pulling my hair up into a pony tail and out of my face. "That's it, you're staying home, no buts' about it."

"Ugh, fine." After cleaning myself up once more I went straight to my room. I grabbed my phone from off my desk and texted the girls.

_Hey. _I typed. _Not gonna be at school today, the lovely morning sickness kicked in this morning and my mom caught me puking, she thinks I'm sick and is forcing me to stay home. _

A full minute hadn't gone by before they had all replied. Spencer with: _Ohh damn that sucks, imagine what she'll keep you from once she finds out your pregnant. You won't even be able to go out and buy maternity clothes! _

To which I replied with: _Gee thanks Spence, that gives me_ a lot _of hope!_

Emily and Hanna replied with the simple: _That sucks _and _Sorry about the puking, will get your work for ya. _

I must have fallen asleep, sunk in comfort against all of the pillows piled on my bed, because I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of my ring tone "_Rumour Has It" _blasting from my phone.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly when I finally managed to find my phone and get it open.

"Aria, where are you?" Ezra whispered into the receiver.

"Ezra! Why are you calling me? Aren't you at school?"

"Yes I am, and I'm calling because you're not."

"Sorry I didn't text you. Morning sickness kicked in and my mom made me stay home because she found me getting sick. She thinks its like the flu or something."

"Oh. Are you alright? Do you need me to get anything for you? Cause I can stop by the store after school if you need anything." Ezra rushed, his words jumbling together.

"Ezra, I'm fine. There isn't really anything you can do for morning sickness, it will go away on its own."

"Okay if you say so. I wish I could be with you right now."

"I wish we could be together too. But we have tonight, that is if my mom lets me go out."

"Well morning sickness only happens in the morning right? I'm sure she will see that you're feeling better and will let you leave."

I took a deep breath, noisily blowing the air out of my cheeks. "I hope. I don't what I'll do if I can't see you tonight."

"How are you gong to last a week without me?" Ezra laughed.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about having to go that long without you."

"Just remember, after that torturous week you'll have me all to yourself 24/7, for the rest . . . of our . . .lives."

"That sounds so amazing." I smiled to myself.

"Trust me, it will be." He paused, and I heard voices on the other side of the line. "Hey I gotta go, I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I pressed _End _tossed my phone onto my bed, sighing. I grabbed the nearest book and flipped it open, needing something to do to pass the time. And pass the time it did. I was already half-way through the book when I heard the front door shut downstairs.

"Aria? I'm home." I heard my Mom call. Tossing the book onto the floor I made my way downstairs. My Mom's Estee Lauder Sensuous Nude perfume greeted me at the base of the stairs.

"Whoa, Mom, are you trying to seduce high school students? That stuff is strong!" I coughed, and fluttered my hand in front of my face, attempting to wave away the powerful smell.

"Is it that noticeable? I only rubbed a little on my wrists this morning."

"Well I think you rubbed a little too much."

Ella gave me a wary glance. "Aria, honey, are you sure your feeling alright?" She moved closer to me and placed a hand on my forehead, frowning when she realized I didn't have a fever.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. I actually feel much better and I'm starving. Do you mind if I go out to eat with the girls?" I lied, the girls were always my cover up for when I went to see Ezra, but as soon as I moved I wouldn't have to cover that up anymore. Instead I would be covering something else up. A baby.

Ella shook her head. "Yeah I guess. Go on, have fun." She smiled.

"Thanks Mom." I fumbled back up the steps and into the bathroom, quick to fix my make-up and get dressed so I could get to Ezra's apartment before he did.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling into the apartment building parking lot, I scanned the lot, smiling when I saw that Ezra wasn't home yet. After parking behind a huge SUV so Ezra wouldn't see my car, I slipped quietly into apartment 3B and settled myself on the couch with a magazine that I found lying on the coffee table. A few minutes into reading my phone began ringing. I looked at the screen. _Incoming caller: Ezra 3_ I snatched it up and pressed speak.

"Hello?" I whispered, my eyes on the door.

"Hey, feeling any better?"

"Uh huh." I answered, hearing the elevator come to a halt on his floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading." He was at the door now, fumbling in his pockets for his keys.

"Oh yeah, what?"

I flipped the magazine closed, taking a look at the cover for the first time, "Uh, Men's Vogue?" What the hell? I didn't even know he read magazines.

"Why are you reading a me-" My eyes flickered back to the door, Ezra was standing in awe, his eyes on the magazine in my hands. He closed his phone.

"Well, that makes sense." He smiled.

I jumped off the couch and skipped over to him. "I wanted to surprise you." I said as I undid his white tie.

"Well, you certainly surprised me." He placed a kiss on top of my head, wrapping his arms around me. "Mmm, I missed you at school today."

"I missed you too. God you smell good." Ezra laughed.

"I'm starving, how about you?" He asked.

"Ugh, yes, I haven't eaten all day except Mike's French toast."

"Oh! How was that?"

"Surprisingly good, but not so good when it was coming back up." Ezra cringed.

"So then, our normal take out? Chinese? Or do you want something different? I'm totally up to whatever you want."

"I'm kind of in the mood for some Italian."

"Mhm that does sound good."

"Italian it is then. Would you like to do the honors and order?"

"I would love too." He placed a long passionate kiss on my lips before pulling away to go order our food.

We talked about New York and the baby over dinner, conjuring up ideas for the nursery and dreaming of walks through the park in the spring. It was nearly eight by the time we finally cleared our plates off the table.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Ezra placing kisses along my shoulder, his arms wound around me.<p>

"Mhm, I can't wait to sleep next to you every single night." I muttered, lacing my fingers with his.

"Neither can I." He whispered, kissing my shoulder softly. "But, even this amazing mornings must come to an end." He looked at me sympathetically, "We don't want to be late for school."

I laughed. "Ugh, sure, Mr. Fitz, you may not want to be late for school, but I honestly couldn't care less if it meant laying here with you all day."

"I actually wouldn't mind that either. But my boss would, and so would your parents."

"Ugh, fine." I threw the sheets off of us and made my way to the bathroom. Twenty-five minutes later we were both ready to walk out the door.

"Want to ride together?" Ezra asked as I pulled my keys from my purse.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Think about it, you're most likely just gonna end up back here again tonight."

"Fine, but were taking your car."


	11. It's Goodbye For Now

**Ahhh I can't believe the summer finale is tonight! And just a couple hours away! I am soo excited! I got this chapter done very quickly and was going to post it after the finale but I figured I'd be nice and let ya'll have it before then! The next chapter is probably going to be another long wait as I'm going on vacation this weekend and have loads to do before then. Also I have a few twists up my sleeve for this story!**

**Also if ya'll would like to follow me on Twitter, I am going to be posting story updates on there from now on so you all can see them and such. My twitter is MandiLeigh8 **

**But anyway, here it is! I think ya'll are going to love it! Please review!**

**And kuddos if you can figure out what famous movie this chapter's title is from. 2 Hints: A man says it to his scared daughter. And this movie is _very _famous and long.**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: It's Goodbye For Now<p>

Aria's POV:

"I love loving you." Ezra whispered into my ear.

"And I love being loved by you." My head was resting on Ezra's shoulder and I smiled as I felt his lips press a soft kiss on the top of my head.

It was 7 A.M on Friday morning, the day Ezra was leaving for New York, and we were cuddled up his bed, neglecting to get up because this would be the last day I would see him for a whole week. I had told my mom Wednesday night that the LaGuardia school of art had sent me a letter saying they would be delighted for me too come join them, typed up by none other than Spencer herself. My mom had believed it and by Thursday evening a quarter of my room was already packed up. But she didn't know about my pregnancy yet, and I figured with my morning sickness becoming more frequent that she would figure it out sooner or later, I was waiting on time and gauging what her reaction might be. Laying in Ezra's arms at night a thousand different scenarios would run through my head about the reaction I would receive once my mom found out the truth, and I was only wishing for one too come true.

"Aria?" Ezra's voice, etched with worry, shattered my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm scared Ezra" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"What are you scared of?" He sat up on the bed, facing me, and took my hands in his.

"My mom finding out. She is going to be so upset, what if this causes her to never speak to me again? I don't think I can handle a repeat of what happened when she found out about Meredith."

"Aria, no matter what her reaction is, you will _always _have me, and your friends. Don't ever forget that. We love you, and your not going to go through this alone. If your parents don't accept us, well then there isn't much we can do but go on with our lives and hope they will come to terms with it."

"You're right, there is absolutely nothing they can do about it now. It's too late, because we're already a family." I smiled at Ezra, and he smiled back, leaning in to kiss me on the forehead.

"That's right." He whispered against my skin. "Now, why don't you make a doctor's appointment so we can find out more about our little baby, while I go jump in the shower?"

"Yes sir." I giggled, climbing out from under the covers to retrieve my cell phone. I was glad to be staying home from school today so that I could get extra time with Ezra before he left for New York at 3.

After browsing online for a gynecologist and finding one that sounded perfect, I dialed the office number. It rang twice before a lady picked up on the other line.

"Albany Medical Center Obstetrics and Gynecology, how may I help you?"

After making an appointment to be seen just a few days after my arrival in New York, I whipped up some vanilla pancakes and opened a bottle of wine that Ezra had forgot to pack, albeit on purpose. I was finishing the last few pancakes when Ezra finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow!" He motioned to the wine glass and pile of pancakes already sitting on the table, next to a bowl of various fruit I had found in the fridge. "You really know how to make breakfast. What's this for anyway?" He smiled.

I turned the stove off and set the second plate of pancakes on the table before turning to him. "Well thank you. Obviously only you can drink the wine, I'll just settle with milk. And I just thought you should have one last decent meal before you were without me for a week." I teased, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

"Ha, funny."

A few playful minutes into the our meal I changed the subject to a more serious note. "So . . . I'm going to tell my mom tonight."

Ezra almost choked on his wine. "To-tonight? Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ezra, you told me earlier it didn't matter what her reaction was, remember?"

"Yeah I know. I just thought you would give it another day or two, until you told her."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later, and we both know that sooner is best. I've already kept if from her for too long."

Ezra smiled, responding by squeezing my hand reassuringly, and in that moment that was exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p>"It's just a week Aria, it'll go by quicker than you think."<p>

I pulled away from him, sniffling as he wiped tears from my eyes. I hadn't meant to get so emotional, damn hormones. "I'm gonna miss you so much." I cried, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks. Ezra wrapped his arms around me again, pressing his lips to my head.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby." He soothingly rubbed his thumb in circles on my back.

"I wish I could just go with you today."

"I know baby, I know you do." He pulled away a few seconds later, holding me at arms length in front of me. "Hey . . ." He whispered, lifting my chin so that I was looking at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." My voice cracked. Another tear slid down my face but Ezra was quick to wipe it away as he leaned down caught my lips with his.

I immediately kissed him back, passion running through my veins like a freshly lit fire. I pushed my tongue past his lips and into his mouth, and soon his tongue was in mine. Ezra kept nibbling on my lips seductively and I fought hard to keep from pushing us over to the couch. When we finally pulled away, both breathing heavily, my mouth tasted like salty tears and wine.

"I love you." I whimpered

"I love you too." His soft hands caressed my cheeks.

"I'll see you soon?" I said, but it came out as a question.

Ezra simply nodded, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Bye." I was halfway out the door when Ezra's voice stopped me.

"Aria, I'll call you every night. I promise." His eyes were glossy and I could tell he was trying not to cry. I nodded my head and left before I could see him in any more pain.

I shut my car door, tears still streamed down my face as I pulled out of the parking lot for the last time and began the drive home. Both of my parent's cars were in the driveway when I pulled in. A nervous chill ran down my spine, but then I realized it was probably the best time to tell them. Mike was at lacrosse practice, and I figured it was best to leave him out of this, and explain it to him later on. I shut the car door and quietly walked up the paved path to the door. My hand froze when I touched the knob, I was really doing this. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I instantly heard the chatter of my parents talking in the living room. I stepped forward so I was visible to the both of them. They both looked up quickly.

"Aria, what's wrong?" My mom was the first to notice my reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Mom . . . Dad. There's something I have to tell you and . . . you're not going to like it. Two things actually."


	12. All That Matters

**Here it is! The next chapter! It's a bit shorter than the previous few, but not by much. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, so let me know what you guys think of it! Also keep suggesting and letting me know what you think of baby names! I should have a few more posted with the next chapter to see what you think! **

**If you would like to follow me on twitter to get updates about this story you can follow me at MandiLeigh8! **

**I would just like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! They are what keeps me going on this story and I love reading them! So thank you! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: All That Matters<p>

"Aria? What is it?" My Dad stood from the couch, concern creeping onto his face.

"Honey, is everything okay?" The same concerned look was etched on my mother's face as well.

"No . . .I mean, yes. Just let me explain okay? Dad you might want to sit back down for this." I sat down on the loveseat opposite them, my stomach flipping and flopping. What did I hit them with first? The fact that I had been dating my English teacher or that I was pregnant, and oh by the way it's my English teacher's baby? I decided to go with telling them about Ezra and I first, since they would probably take it a lot harder finding out the second way.

"The day before school started, after I dropped Mike off at lacrosse practice I went over to the college bar across the street . . .just to get a bite to eat, that's all." I added the last part before my Dad could start his spiel about how it was okay to drink it Iceland but the laws were different here. "Anyway, I met this really nice guy, said he'd just graduated from Hollis and that he had majored in English, well talking turned into more than that and before we knew it we were making out in the bathroom."

"Well, we didn't know it at the time, he thought I was in college too because I told him I thought about majoring in English., but the next day at school . . . he was there. Mr. Fitz, that is."

"Oh, God." My Dad muttered. My Mom's jaw dropped, her eyes unblinking. Fresh tears welled up in my eyes as I winced at their reaction.

"We tried not seeing each other, but we just had this instant connection. Love at first sight, I swear to you." I cried. "We both knew it was wrong, but there wasn't anything we could do about it. We've kept it a secret for this long. And Ezra took the job at Hollis for us, so we could be together without it being wrong."

"I should have known those rumors were true. . . Aria, I . . . I can't even believe this." Byron put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. I looked over at Ella, her face was blank

"So you've been lying to us? No wonder you were keeping this "secret" boy from me, he really isn't a boy at all, he's a man."

"Mom, please. I know it's hard to digest. But we love each other. We were meant to be, trust me if we weren't we wouldn't still be together, and before you ask, no he didn't pressure me or use me or anything like that. It's been completely mutual, he would never hurt me and you both know that."

"Do you know what could have happened to either one of you if you had been caught?" My father yelled, standing from the couch and really looking at me for the first time since I had started speaking.

"Yes, Dad, we both knew the consequences, I didn't want him to get hurt but we both couldn't just deny what we had. It's not illegal anymore, know one has to know we were together while he was teaching at Rosewood."

"_Does_ anyone else know?" My mother questioned.

"Yes, the girls have known since Hanna was in the hospital, she caught me and Ezra making out in his car during Mona's birthday party."

"And what did they have to say about this?"

"They were shocked like you but after a little while they got used to it."

It was Byron's turn for questioning, "How is it not illegal anymore? Isn't he still teaching at Rosewood?"

"No, uh, today was his last day. Which leads me to the next thing." I paused to take a deep breath. "I'm not going to New York to go to some art school. I'm getting an apartment with Ezra . . . because I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" My mom gasped at the same time my dad yelled, "Where is he_?_" His face contorted in anger.

"He's on his way to New York right now."

"I can't believe this." Bryon muttered.

"Dad, we both want this baby. Please, I know it's hard for you both to understand this right now but were doing what's best for us and what we want."

"What's best for you? Aria, what's best for you is not being pregnant and finishing out your school year here in Rosewood."

"Dad, if you are even suggesting that I get an abortion or put this baby up for adoption . . ." I trailed off, fuming.

"Ella? You haven't said much about your daughter being pregnant. Isn't there anything you would like to add?"

"What are your plans for continuing your education? Raising a baby while going to school is going to be tough." Ella said coolly. A twinge of hope ran through my veins. My mom seemed nonchalant about the whole situation now, as if the thought of having a grandbaby had settled in and she was excited. Though I knew better than to think she was excited just yet anyway.

"Ella, you can't seriously want her to be going through with this do you?"

"Byron, what's done is done, we can't take back what's already happened. It's Aria's decision to keep _her_ baby. Not ours, as much as you don't like it we don't have a choice on this matter. As for Ezra, he is a nice guy and wouldn't hurt her. I trust that they really couldn't help falling in love."

Byron threw his hands in the air, "Whatever, you clearly have a different opinion about this than I do. I'm done, I'm sorry." He shot a disapproving look at me before storming upstairs. I ran into my mom's arms, hot tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. Ella wrapped her arms around me tightly, and kissed my forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay baby."

After a few minutes of crying into my mom's shoulder I pulled away. Looking into her eyes I saw that she had been crying too. "Thanks for understanding. I know it's hard to grasp but I really do love Ezra and I swear that we fell in love instantly, he thought I went to Hollis, I had no clue he was my teacher."

"Shhh, I know. . . I know. Your father just needs some time to come around to the idea of it all. But don't worry, he won't turn Ezra in, he likes him too much to do that." Ella gave me a weak smile, and I smiled back.

"I guess I don't have to wait until next weekend to move to New York than do I?"

"No, go be with Ezra. I'll even help you finish packing this weekend so you can head up sooner."

"Thanks Mom." She gave my hand a slight squeeze, another smile breaking across her lips.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up while I make dinner okay? Is there anything special you would like?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter to me." Ella pressed her lips together in a taut, comforting smile before turning and heading into the kitchen. I swiped my fingers across my cheeks and below my eyes, catching freshly fallen tears, and then made my way upstairs to wash my face. All I could think about was how I would be in Ezra's arms again sooner than I thought, and in that moment, that was all that mattered.


	13. When You Leave

**Hey there guys! Here is the next chapter! It's a couple days late but soo worth it! I wasn't sure how much I liked this chapter at first but I really love it and I know you guys will too! It's very heartfelt and was sad to write. It's also the longest chapter yet at 2,555 words so enjoy! Can't wait to see ya'll's amazing reviews! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: When You Leave<p>

Saturday morning I sat surrounded by the girls on Hanna's bed. They all had their eyes locked on my engagement ring, which they had only heard about but not seen since I hadn't worn it to school.

"It's so gorgeous." Hanna kept saying over and over, running her thumb across the sparkling diamond.

"Fitz sure knows how to pick a ring." Spencer enthused.

"It really is pretty. Congrats again Aria." Emily wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Awh you guys, what am I gonna do without you?" I frowned, my eyes beginning to get watery.

"Don't worry, your only a few hours away. We can visit every weekend, one weekend we'll drive up and the next you can drive down, we'll swap." Hanna explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Spencer agreed, Emily nodded her head.

"I still can't believe you and Fitz are moving in together and that your going to have a baby." Spencer began, "But, I am so excited for you guys! That baby is going to be so spoiled!"

"She definitely is!" Hanna smiled.

"Of course you want it to be a girl Han, that way you can make sure she has all the fanciest clothes." Emily laughed. "Do you and Ezra have any names picked out yet?"

"Han, I'm sure you can spoil a boy just as much as you can spoil a girl, and we don't know what we're having yet anyway. We have a few names that we are talking about, but nothing set in stone just yet."

"So did your Dad talk to you at all this morning?" Emily questioned, switching the topic. I had called the girls, as well as Ezra, last night to tell them what my parents reactions were to the news. They didn't seem surprised at my Dad's reaction but Ezra was a little surprised with how quickly Ella had come to terms with it.

I shook my head. "I didn't even see him before I left. He probably went to his office at Hollis to hide away and grade papers so he wouldn't have to look at me."

"Hey, at least you can join the "My Dad Hates Me Club" with me." Hanna teased.

"Thanks Han." I said, smiling. "I mean, I know he will come around to it eventually, it's just gonna take a lot longer for him to come around than my mom did."

Spencer placed her hand on my shoulder, "At least you've got us. We'll always be here for you Aria." I smiled and just as I was about to say 'Thank you', my phone rang. I snatched it off the bed and glanced at the screen. _Incoming call: Ezra _it read. I pressed enter and held the phone up to my ear.

"Good morning beautiful." Ezra's sexy voice greeted.

"Good morning to you too, handsome."

"How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm okay. I'm with the girls now and they definitely are helping me get through this." I smiled at the girls as I spoke.

"That's good. I can't wait to see you Monday."

"Me either, a day without you is like Hell."

"Well you don't have to be in Hell much longer baby." I smiled and after talking to Ezra a few more minutes we hung up with eager 'Goodbyes'. Eager, because in just a little over 48 hours we would once again be in each other's arms.

I spent the rest of the day with the girls, soaking in the time we had left together. As I was getting in my car they promised they would stop by on Monday to say goodbye. It was just my Mom and I at dinner that night, Mike was staying the night at a friend's house and Byron was still at Hollis, probably coming up with lesson plans for the next year so just he could avoid seeing me at the moment.

"Don't worry about your father Aria, he loves you very much. You're his baby girl and it's hard for him to see you in this situation and growing up so quickly." Ella said, placing a hand reassuringly on mine when she caught me staring blankly at my Dad's empty chair. I attempted a weak smile. It hurt that my Dad had reacted so badly, though it was expected. I just couldn't wait for him to get over it and be happy for me, and I only hoped it would be before the baby came.

"So, have you and Ezra talked about a wedding date?" My Mom questioned, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no . . . not yet." I stabbed a few green beans with my fork and popped them in my mouth before shoving my plate away.

"I think I'm gonna head to my room, I still have tons to pack."

"Okay. I'll take your plate for you."

"Thanks." I stood up and clomped my way up to my room, fatigue suddenly overwhelming me. I grabbed my Ipod off my beside table and turned it on, Lykke Li's "Possibility" floated out of the speakers, drifting into my room. I managed to get three and a half boxes packed before I could barely keep my eyes open any longer. I turned my Ipod off, changed into my pajamas, said goodnight to my mom and collapsed onto my bed, drifting into a deep sleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Monday morning finally came. When Ezra called, waking me from my sleep, he had said that he'd been on the road for over an hour and would be at the house by noon. I had to admit that I was a little nervous for him to be face-to-face with my parents now that they knew about us.<p>

My Mom and I had spent nearly all of Sunday packing the last of my boxes and loading my furniture into the small U-Haul trailer that we would hook up to Ezra's car. The only piece of furniture I was leaving behind was my bed, since I would be sleeping with Ezra at our new place. Ella had excitedly conversed about turning my room into the perfect guest bedroom for when Ezra, I and the baby came to visit, even saying she would purchase a second-hand crib.

I made my way downstairs, carrying a duffel bag stuffed with clothes, a few books and my bath supplies that I had filled this morning. I dropped it at the base of the staircase. I could hear Ella and Byron talking quietly in the kitchen as I made my way down the hall. When I stepped into the kitchen my Dad was the first to look up.

"Good morning sweetie." He whispered politely, standing from his place at the bar counter and coming over to me. He placed a kiss on my forehead, wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace. He stayed that way for awhile and when he pulled away there were tears brimming in his eyes.

"Aria, I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I'm going to say goodbye to you now. I'm still not ready to face Ezra just yet." He paused, taking a ragged, deep breath. "And in truth, I still am not pleased with this . . . situation. But I want you to know that I will always love you."

"I love you too Dad. I'm sorry it has to be this way too. I hope you will forgive us and be able to be there for you grandchild."

Bryon grimaced at the word _grandchild_. "I hope so too. Call us if you ever need something." At that he pressed another kiss to my forehead, glanced at Ella and then trudged his way upstairs.

Hot tears slipped down my cheeks. I grabbed a slice of toast and a few pieces of bacon off a platter set in the middle of the counter, placing them on a napkin. I sat down in an empty chair next to my Mom, she placed her warms hands comfortingly on mine. It was hard on me that Byron couldn't accept this as quickly as I wanted him too, but in the back of my mind I figured it was probably harder on him than it was on me.

* * *

><p>I had just finished helping my Mom clean up the breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang. I ran to get the door, knowing that it was the girls coming to say goodbye.<p>

"Hey little Mama!" Hanna boomed the second the door opened, causing me to laugh.

"Oh God, Han, you're not calling me that already are you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am! Is that the beginning of a baby bump I see?"

"What?" I whirled around to face the floor length mirror that hung in the hall. Cautiously I pulled the bottom of my shirt up, sure enough there was the tiniest bit of a baby bump.

"Oh come on Aria, it's probably just bloat." Spencer reassured. Emily nodded her head in agreement. "She's right, you're only what 7 weeks along? I don't think you normally start to show until you're 3 or 4 months."

Hanna gave her a confused look, "And since when did you know all about pregnancy Em?"

Emily shrugged, "Health Class. You would know too if you didn't spend your time glued to your Blackberry." Hanna shot her a _whatever _look. The girls walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, all four of them simultaneously pulling pillows onto their laps.

"So, when is he gonna be here?" Spencer questioned, not referring to Ezra by his name.

"Any minute. He called me a few hours ago and he had just been leaving." I smiled.

"Geez, how long is the drive?" Hanna wondered.

"Something like four hours, our apartment is on the outskirts of Albany."

Ella joined us in the living room when she was finished in the kitchen, telling us of the times she visited her aunt in Albany and how much she had liked it there. Finally the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the house. I squealed like a giddy sixth-grader and flew to the door, opening it so quickly it almost knocked me in the head. I jumped into Ezra's arms, my lips crashing into his.

When we pulled away Ezra cleared his throat. I looked over my shoulder at Spencer, Hanna, Emily and my Mom all gathered at the door watching our reunion.

"Aww!" Hanna squealed.

"Come on in Ezra." Ella smiled, stepping away from the door and motioning for the girls to clear a path. I took Ezra's hand and pulled him inside, a beaming smile on my face.

Ella and Ezra chatted in the kitchen while I said my goodbyes to the girls in the hall.

"When will we see you again?" Emily cried, our arms wrapped around each other in a tight hug. She had already started crying.

"Em,, it's not like I'm moving to Paris. I'll probably be back in a few months. And you guys can come and visit anytime, you know that."

Hanna was next in line for a hug. She pulled me in a for a quick hug and then swept a few stray strands of hair out of my face. "Call me as soon as you find out the gender of the baby! I'm gonna make sure we throw you the best shower on earth!" Spencer and I laughed, Emily wiped at a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Thanks Han."

Ezra and Ella walked into the hall just as I was pulling Spencer in for a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you girl!" She glanced over my shoulder before adding in a whisper, "Have fun with Fitz!" She gave me a teasing smirk as she pulled away.

"Ready to go hun?" Ezra asked, picking up the duffel bag at the foot of the stairs. I nodded, scooped my purse off the hall table and turned to hug my mom.

"Bye sweetie. Call me sometime this week okay?" I nodded, feeling the tears finally build up. "I love you. Tell Dad I love him too."

"I will." She kissed my on the forehead before letting me go. I smiled weakly, taking Ezra's hand in mine as we made our way out the door.

"You bought a new car!" I exclaimed when Ezra and I turned the corner of the path.

"Gotta make sure I have a safe and reliable vehicle if we're gonna be hauling around precious cargo." He smiled, opened the back of the 2011 Buick Rendezvous and tossed my duffel in. We climbed in the car and backed up, parking along the curb so Ezra could hook up the U-Haul trailer. The girls and my Mom were all standing on the front porch, tears falling down each of their cheeks. Just as Ezra climbed in the driver's seat I noticed my Dad watching from an upstairs window. And I couldn't tell if it was just the fog from his breath against the cold glass, but it looked like he was crying too.


	14. Blind Surprise

**Alright ya'll I was gonna wait to post this Monday but I just can't! I love love love this chapter and I had so much fun writing it! It's a little shorter but I hope you love it as much as I do! Lot's of fluff and and a huge surprise await! **

**Again I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! They make my day! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Blind Surprise<p>

After a long, but not so boring car ride, we finally made it to the apartment, well it was actually a condo. Since Ezra would be making more money than he was in Rosewood, not only could we afford a larger place but we could afford a nicer place. I glanced around, Ezra had only unpacked a few boxes, mostly books, but he had arranged the furniture in nearly the same way it had been at the old apartment, except this one was bigger and there was no bed in the middle of the floor.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked, setting my duffel bag down next to the door.

"I love it!"

"Come here, I'll show you the bedrooms." He took my hand and led me down a long hallway.

"The first door here on the left is to the bathroom, then the one on the right is the smallest room, I figured that could be the office. Then at the end on the right is our bedroom, complete with a master bath and walk in closet. And this room," He turned and pushed open the last door on the left. "This can be the nursery." He smiled, pulling me into him and kissing me on the lips.

"It's perfect." I said when we pulled away. Ezra's eyes sparkled when he smiled at me, full of happiness.

"I think so too. So when is your doctor's appointment again?"

"Next Tuesday, 1:30 pm. Will you be able to make it? You said your lunch hour started at 1."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. If I need to I just cancel the class I have after lunch. I know they wouldn't mind." He smirked.

"Great." I leaned up on my toes to kiss him again. Our lips melting into each others, the kiss growing deep and passionate. Ezra pulled me up into his arms, carrying me into our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, his hands running up and down the length of my body. He pushed his tongue against my lips, I parted them and his tongue slipped inside his mouth and mine slipped into his. Our tongues intertwined, dancing together, a foxtrot in each other's mouths. Ezra's hands moved to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. My fingers fumbled to undo the snaps of his baby-blue button-down. Finally I yanked it free of him, tossing it in a heap on the floor. Our jeans and underwear weren't far behind, and the last thing to be tossed to the floor before we slipped under the covers was my black lace bra.

The sun had set long ago when we finally pulled our clothes back on and traipsed into the living room, snapping on lights as we went.

"I feel like Chinese. How bout you?" I slapped my hand against Ezra's bare chest.

"I definitely worked up an appetite." He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. I jumped at the chance to tickle him, standing on my tiptoes to get upper sides of his torso and his armpits. He laughed, doubling over.

"Aria! Stop!" He laughed.

"I didn't know you were ticklish." I giggled. Suddenly his hands were grabbing my wrists, pushing me backwards until I was pinned between the dining room wall and his warm body.

"Neither did I." He whispered seductively in my ear. His lips came down to my collarbone, nibbling and kissing up and down the length of my shoulder blades.

"Mmm." I muttered, leaning my head to rest on his shoulder. One of Ezra's hands fell from my wrist, reaching for something in my purse which I had set on the brand new mahogany dining room table Ezra had purchased. He continued kissing me, moving his lips to mine as he pulled my Ipod out and turned it on. Five for Fighting's '100 Years' softly spilled out of the speakers, the sound of the piano cascading throughout the room.

Ezra took my hands, placing on his shoulder and taking the other in his hand as he place he free hand on my waist. As the lyrics began to echo out of the speakers Ezra spun me around the room, gliding me slowly, holding me close to him. We slow danced across the room, our heads resting against each others. I moved my arms, wrapping them around Ezra's waist, he put both hands on my back, pulling me impossibly closer to him.

"I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra." I looked up into his gleaming eyes, wondering how this moment could get any better.

* * *

><p>The following Tuesday I sat on the bed, waiting for Ezra to finish getting ready. It was almost 1 o'clock and my doctor's appointment was at 1:30.<p>

"Ezra! What is taking you so long? I'm a girl and I'm done before you."

"Sorry," Ezra apologized, emerging from the bathroom with two shirts in his hands, "I just don't know which shirt to wear."

"Ezra, were going to get an ultrasound done, not on a date. Just put the navy one on and lets go!" He laughed, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." He smirked, picked up his jacket and keys and led the way out the door.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the lobby of the gynecologist's office at Albany Medical Center, my knee bouncing nervously.

"Aria, calm down." Ezra squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. We're going to get to see our baby for the first time!" I squealed. Ezra laughed. Just then a nurse wearing pink paisley printed scrubs entered the lobby, holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Ms. Montgomery, we're ready for you." She smiled. Ezra and I stood, hand in hand and followed her through a maze of hallways to a dimly lit examining room. After the nurse went through the normal procedure of questions and examinations she left the room, stating that the doctor would be with us shortly.

"You're not going to faint or anything are you Ezra?" I asked when I noticed the nervous look on his face.

"Uh . . . No, no I'll be fine. I'm excited, really I am" He brought my hand up to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss upon my skin. I rubbed his hand with my thumb, smiling. A few quiet minutes passed before we heard chattering in the hall and then the examination room door swung open. Dr. Hartly, swept in, her dark auburn hair pulled up into a messy bun and a stethoscope hung around her neck. She looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Aria . . . Ezra." She greeted, shaking our hands before sitting down on a swivel stool next to the bed. She quickly pumped the stool, raising up so that her waist was at bed level.

"How are you doing today Aria?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Are you two ready to see your baby?"

"Yes!" Both Ezra and I said at the same time.

"Okay, I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it's going to be a little cold." She pulled my shirt up and squirted an icy cold blob of gel on my stomach, I flinched from the sudden cold.

"Sorry sweetie. Okay, let's see here." Dr. Hartly flipped a switch and picked up the probe, pressing it firmly against my bare skin. She moved it in circles, then pointed at the screen. "It looks like . . ." She began. Leaning over she flipped another switch and the sound of not one, but two heartbeats filled the room.

"It looks like you're having twins!" She announced, Ezra paled, and a single tear streaked down my cheek. _Twins!_

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! What do you all think of not one baby but two? I know what genders they will be and I also have names picked out! Not sure if you will find out them before the babies are born yet though you will definitely find out the genders! <strong>

**Amanda**


	15. Two Little Pumpkins

**Okay first things first, I know you all probably noticed I changed the title. I did so because I felt that the former title If You Wanna go, focused mainly on the first chapter, since this story started out at as a one-shot. But I feel that this new title fits the whole story a lot better and I really love it. Anyway so I hope you like the new title! I will take out the part about the former title after another chapter or two are up, that way people realize this is still the same story they've been reading and all. **

**Also I want to mention that I now let people review anonymously. I have a lot of readers but only about ten or so people who actually review. I would love to hear from anyone who reads this story as it mean a lot to me to hear what you guys think! So let's see if we can get to 100 reviews with this chapter! If so I will try my best to have the next chapter up by Wednesday night. I don't have it written yet but I am going to start it soon. **

**Enjoy!**

**Much love! **

**Amanda**

**P.S It's currently late Feburary, early March in the story, So Ezra and Aria have been dating since the previous, Sept, so about six months or so.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Two Little Pumpkins<p>

"W-what?" Ezra stuttered, shock and surprise fluttering over his face. Before I had a chance to say anything Dr. Hartly jumped into a spiel about how twins were becoming more common these days with the population growing and how they really were a blessing, explaining that she had twins herself.

"Ah-I . . . I can't believe it! Ezra were going to parents of twins!" I exclaimed. As shocked as I was tears of joy were spilling down my cheeks. Ezra stood, hugging me.

"Are you sure?" He asked Dr. Hartly, turning to face her.

"I'm positive, you can easily tell at eight weeks if there are twins, and they're definitely are. Oh, by the way, it looks as if you'll be due sometime in October." She added, pulling a few paper towels off a roll and wiping the gel from my stomach and the probe. "I'll let you two have a few minutes, when you're ready go to the main desk. Clara will be waiting to schedule your next appointment." Ezra and I nodded, he took my hands in his as the door closed behind Dr. Hartly.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

"Y-yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah! We're going to have twins Aria! Twins!" He laughed, tickling my stomach with dozens of kisses, which caused me to erupt into laughter. When he was finally done he stood, plucked me off the bed and twirled me around the room, a huge smile on his face.

After setting up the rest of the appointments for the rest of my pregnancy, except the ultrasound scans, Ezra and I skipped out to the car, giddy with excitement.

"I feel like going out and celebrating by purchasing the cribs." Ezra said once we were buckled in the car and pulling out of the lot.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we might as well start getting a few things for them. Pregnancies fly by a lot quicker than you think, especially if you have cribs and dressers to put together and toys and clothes to put away."

"Oh. I didn't know you knew so much." I teased.

"I picked up a couple books this morning when I was out getting my coffee." He explained, making a left at a stoplight and then a right to merge onto the freeway.

"I see. So where do you want to go baby shopping Mr. Fitz?"

"I think there's a Babies R Us ,or whatever that store is called, around here somewhere."

"Yes that's what it's called." I said, playfully punching his arm. "And I think that would be the perfect store to go to."

Nearly two hours later we had looked at walked around the entire store more than twice, argued over what color we should paint the nursery, melted over the tiny baby clothes, sampled a dozen different toys and strollers and left having purchased two gorgeous espresso colored convertible cribs.

"Okay, I had no clue cribs cost much" I admitted, as Ezra and I fastened our seatbelts.

"Me either!"

"Ugh, I'm starving."

"How bout some Olive Garden?" Ezra asked, pointing across the street at the Italian restaurant.

"Yum. Hurry please, I have to pee too." Ezra laughed, pulling out of the parking lot and crossing the street. The car slid into a parking space near the restaurant entrance and Ezra put it in park. Ezra held the door open as we made entered the building, the scent of sweet Italian spices stung our noses.

"A table for two?" A hostess, wearing a black apron that had _Olive Garden_ written on it in tan letters, questioned. Ezra nodded his head and the hostess lead the way to a private booth at the back corner of the restaurant.

"Well this work?"

"Yes, thank you." Ezra answered. We sat down as the hostess laid menus on the table.

"Enjoy your meal." She said politely before sauntering back toward the doors.

"What are you going to have?" Ezra asked, flipping through the menu.

"I think I'm gonna go with the spaghetti and meatballs with the side of salad and breadsticks."

"Mm, that sounds good. I think I'll get that too." Ezra flagged down a waiter and we gave our order.

"I'm gonna run to the restroom okay?" I stood and quickly maneuvered my way through the throng of tables placed sporadically around the floor. The air conditioning in the small bathroom made it feel like I was back in Iceland and I hurried to get back out to the table. I snuck a quick peek at myself in the mirror while washing my hands. Noticing that a few pieces of hair were out of place I quickly patted them flat then skipped out of the restroom and back to the table. Our drinks had arrived by the time I sat back down and Ezra had his nose buried in the dessert menu.

"Finding anything good?" I questioned, taking a sip of water.

Ezra shook his head, "Nothing sweeter than you." He flashed his adorable boyish grin that always sent shocks of electricity through my veins, his ice-blue eyes sparkling. A huge grin broke across my face.

"That's so cheesy . . . but so cute." I leaned across the table and kissed him on the lips. Just then the waiter appeared from around the corner, a platter holding two plates full of spaghetti, two smaller plates of salad and a dish of breadsticks balanced on one palm and a platter table in the other He carefully maneuvered his way over to our table, popped open the table, placed the platter on it and then set steaming plates of spaghetti in front of our faces. I inhaled the warm scent of noodles and bread, a warm feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Enjoy your meal." He smiled.

"Thank you." Ezra and I chimed at the same time.

"So," I said, twirling spaghetti noodles around my fork. "How are we going to tell my parent's that were not having one, but _two _babies? And more importantly how are we going to tell _your _parent's that I'm pregnant. They do know about me right?"

"Aria, we've been dating for nearly six months, of course they know about you. They don't know you were once my student, I think they'll probably have the same reaction Ella did." Ezra explained, stuffing a forkful of noodles in his mouth.

"You _think_?" I gasped. Ezra nodded his head.

"They are pretty laid back about stuff, and they already know I'm head over heels in love with you, that should make it a lot easier." He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about that right now, let's just focus on announcing the good news."

When we got home later that afternoon Ezra and I decided to call my mom to tell her the news. On the drive home we had come up with a cute and unique way to tell her and we couldn't wait to hear her reaction. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as soon as we fell onto the couch, dialing my mom's number. Ella answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom. Ezra and I just got back from our first ultrasound." I said, switching on the speaker button so Ezra could hear.

"Oh that's great! How'd it go? Is the baby healthy? When are you due?" Ella rambled, spouting off each question one after the other.

"I'm due in October, we'll know the exact due date in a few more months. The thing is though Mom . . .There won't just be one little pumpkin to dress up this fall, there will be two!" I trilled, there was a long silence on the other line before Ella finally spoke.

"Two? Aria are you having twins?"

"Yes!"

"Oh honey, Congratulations! Is Ezra there with you?"

"Yeah I am" Ezra smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you! You two will make great parents. Oh my, I just can't believe it! _Two_ grandbabies!"

"Awh thank you Ella, Aria and I were very surprised at first but now we are thrilled, we've already purchased the cribs and we can't wait to find out the genders."

"Oh you know what would be great? A gender reveal party, they are becoming really popular and I think that would just be great for twins! And then we could have the baby shower a month or so later."

"Mom that would be fantastic!"

"That would be great Ella." Ezra added.

"Alright I will start planning for them! I will call you later this week then okay Aria? Do you want me to tell Byron about the twins or would you like too?" I glanced at Ezra, unsure of what to say, then Ezra spoke.

"I think Aria and I would like to tell him in person Ella. It seems like that would be the best idea."

"Alright, well I wish you both luck with that and congrats again you two!"

"Thanks Mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." She said, and with that we both hung up. Excitement and worry running through my veins. I couldn't wait to start planning the gender reveal, but at the same time I wondered what my Dad's reaction would be now that there would be _two _babies and not just one.


	16. Here We Go Again

**Alright I know it is like three weeks late and I am so sorry! I have been crazy busy, hardly home and have had lovely writer's block. I was going to have a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but I decided I liked the happy ending better so expect a cliffy at the end of the next one! I hope ya'll love it and remember to review review review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Here We Go Again<p>

Early Saturday afternoon, Ezra and I sat in his car, embarking on our first four-hour journey back to Rosewood for the weekend. We had arranged a dinner with my Mom and Dad tonight to tell Byron about the twins. I was also going to be telling Spencer, Emily and Hanna about them as well, and luckily I was telling them first. Thursday night Ezra had called up his parents, who had moved to Texas as soon as Ezra had moved out of their Philadelphia home to go to college, and told them the truth about me. Explaining that not only was I his student but we were engaged and expecting. Their reactions had been nearly the same as my parent's, Ezra's Mom, Gloria, was shocked at first but quickly came around to the fact that she was going to be a grandma. Ezra's Dad, Matthew, had been furious that his son would do something so scandalous, and at first tried to convince Ezra that he wasn't the father of the babies. Ezra argued the fact until finally Matthew gave up. I spoke briefly with Gloria and she assured me that Matthew wasn't really upset as he had made it seem and that he was still excited about the twins. Gloria promised they would come out for the gender reveal party as well as the baby shower so that they could get to know myself, family and friends.

Ezra squeezed my hand and cleared his throat, breaking me from my thoughts and causing me to turn my head away from the window to face him.

"Almost there, about twenty minutes or so." I smiled in response, turning my gaze back out the window as farmlands and small towns swept by in a blur. Just as Ezra said, nearly twenty minutes later we were pulling to a stop of the exit for Rosewood, and another ten minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of my old house. Ella ran out to greet us, her hair pulled up into a messy bun and an off-white cooking apron tied around her waist. She enveloped me in a hug as soon as I stepped out from the car.

"It's so good to see you honey. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Mom. Where are Dad and Mike?"

"Mike is at a lacrosse scrimmage and your Dad is at Hollis finishing up some grading, he said he'll be home by dinner." She turned to Ezra and pulled him into a hug.

"And how are you Mr. Fitz? Liking the college scene better than high school?"

"I'm good. Teaching at the college is definitely different but I love it." Ezra said as we walked into the house. The smell of baking turkey entered my nose and immediately sent me running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Are you okay sweetie?" My Mom asked when I stepped out of the bathroom, the aroma of turkey once again entering my nose and making me queasy.

"Yeah, just the smell of turkey made me sick, that's all. This morning sickness is getting old."

"It can be brutal. I'll light a few vanilla candles and see if that helps any."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled, turning to face Ezra as Ella walked into the living room.

"So, you'll be okay here for an hour or two right? I'm sure Mike will be home soon and he'd love to hang out with you. I promise I won't be at Spencer's for too long."

Ezra bent down to kiss me, "I'll be fine Aria. Have fun okay?"

"I will"

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped onto Spencer's porch I could hear the shrill sounds of the girls' voices behind the door. A thrill of excitement shot through me. It had been nearly three weeks since I'd seen my best friends and I couldn't wait to tell them about the twins. I knocked on the door and heard Spencer cry, "She's here!" Footsteps thundered down the hall and a moment later the door flung open. Hanna squealed as the girls pulled me in for a hug and then dragged me into the living room.<p>

"How are you?" Emily wondered at the same time Spencer asked, "So, what's the big news you have for us?"

"I sat down in-between Hanna and Emily, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I'm great, Ezra's great. The babies are doing well. We've already purchased the cribs." I sighed. "Ezra and I couldn't be happier." Hanna and Emily beamed. Spencer's eyes sparkled, then her jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'babies' and 'cribs'? As in more than one?" I nodded, an excited squeal slipped past my lips.

"Ezra and I are having twins!" I exclaimed. The girls' eyes lit up as they congratulated me, pulling me in for another hug.

"Now I will have two little babies to spoil! When do you guys find out what genders they are?" Hanna beamed.

"We find out at our fourth month ultrasound, so a little less than eight weeks!"

"And what about the names? Have any favorites yet?"

"For girls we like Cayley, Annabel and Alivia and for boys we like Blake, Aaden and Levi."

"Those are adorable!" Spencer and Hanna cooed the same time.

"What if you get one of each gender?" Emily asked.

"Then we'll just use our favorite for each gender." I explained.

"Well I hope they are two little girls." Hanna grinned, Spencer smacked her on the shoulder.

"Sorry Han, but unless you are God, you don't get to choose."

"What do you and Ezra want Aria?" Emily asked, laughing at Hanna and Spencer.

"I want a little boy and he wants a little girl."

"Awh!" Hanna cooed, "He's gonna be wrapped around those babies' fingers the instant he sees them!"

"I know! I can't wait to see how he is with them! I don't think he has really been around babies before."

After a couple hours of talking with the girls, catching up on everything that had happened since I had moved to New York, I told them that I would see them the next day and made my way home.

The vanilla candles my Mom had lit prior to my leaving had done their job and I was greeted by the strong scent of vanilla and overwhelming warmth as I stepped in from the late winter cold. A pot clattered in the kitchen and Ezra and Mike's voices floated into the living room from the game room down the hall. Making my way into the kitchen I once again noted the smell of turkey, thankfully though it didn't mess with my senses and I stepped farther into the kitchen.

"Need any help Mom?" I asked when she noticed me.

"Would you like to set the table?"

"Sure." She handed me a stack of plates and I set to work distributing them around the table, then grabbed the silverware and placed them on either side of the plates. I was placing glasses and napkins at each table setting when Ezra and Mike came in. Ezra walked over and placed a hand on my back, rubbing it in circles as we smiled down at me.

"How was your visit with the girls?" He questioned.

"It was great. They were really excited about the . . .twins." I whispered the last part as I heard the front door shut and my father's voice sounding down the hall.

"It smells good honey!"

"Well come sit down, it's ready." Ella called back, carrying the platter of turkey into the dining room. I sat down in my regular seat; Ezra sat to the left of me and Ella at the head of the table on the right. Mike sat across from me and Byron at the left head of the table. I stole a glance at Ezra, smiling when his eyes caught mine. He grabbed my hand under the table, his thumb moved in small, soothing circles on the back of it.

After saying prayer, something we usually only did during the holidays, so I wasn't sure why my Mom decided it was necessary tonight, we dished up our plates, passing bowls of mashed potatoes and green beans around the table. When everyone had a heaping pile of food on their plates and had begun eating I squeezed Ezra's hand, letting him know I was ready to tell my Dad.

I took a drink of milk before speaking, "Dad?" All eyes shot up to look at me.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Ezra and I have some news to tell you. Please don't be mad that Mom already knows. We just wanted to tell you in person, rather than over the phone, since you didn't take this whole baby and Ezra thing too well." Byron swallowed a bite of turkey, glancing from me to Ella and back.

"Well what is it?" He wondered.

"Ezra and I found out at our last ultrasound that . . ." I hesitated. Ezra finished for me.

"We're having twins Mr. Montgomery." Ezra beamed, squeezing my hand as he smiled down at me.

"Awesome! I'm gonna have two little nephews to teach lacrosse to now!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike!" Ella threw him a stern glance, but one that said, 'They don't know the genders yet.'

"Twins huh? So I'm going to have two little grandkids to spoil instead of one?" My Dad said excitingly, and surprisingly, to me, a smile crept onto his face. A smile I hadn't seen in a long time and was grateful to see. I nodded, standing up and walking over to him. He stood and I wrapped my arms around him, tears of happiness cascading down both of our cheeks. I pulled away as Ezra stepped up behind me. Byron took Ezra's hand in his, shaking it as he patted him on the back.

"Congratulations! Welcome to the family Ezra." Byron beamed, finally pulling Ezra in for a hug.

"Thank you . . . Byron. It means the world to us that you have come to terms with our relationship. I really am in love with your daughter and I promise you I will take great care of both her and our children."

"I know you will." And though he turned so that I couldn't see it, I saw Byron wink at Ezra.


	17. Turning Page

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Soo so sorry about being late with updating the story, I am fairly sure the next will be up much sooner but I can't garantee it. Anywho I hope ya'll enjoy the new chapter! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Turning Page<p>

Ezra and I spent the majority of Sunday morning and early afternoon spending time with my parents and the girls. When we finally got home late Sunday night we were both glad to be home, yet sad to be leaving Rosewood.

I settled down on the couch while Ezra poured a glass of wine -and got me a glass of water, wrapping the blanket from off the back of the couch around my shoulders as Ezra sat down next to me. He pulled a pillow out from behind him, tossing it threw the air. It missed his destination, nearly knocking the cup out of my hand as it brushed across my face and landed with a dull thud on the door. I shot him a playful glare, and he froze, his wine glass tipped at his lips. He had just enough time to set it down before I smacked him with another pillow and a full on pillow fight ensued. Ezra had old fashioned down feather pillows, so with each smack a hundred tiny feathers fluttered to the ground, clinging to anything in their path.

I squealed with laughter as I darted around the couch and coffee table, swinging my pillow wildly at Ezra, who trailed closely behind. I pulled my pillow through the air, flinging it down and knocking Ezra's pillow out of his hands.

"Oh." He gasped, shaking his head. "Now you're getting it." He smiled. A fresh puff of fluffy white feathers floated down around us. I giggled and took a step back, catching my foot on the edge of the couch. His arms caught me before I hit the ground and he pulled me up and against his chest. His lips met mine at the same time he tipped his pillow upside down over our heads. A thousand feathers cascaded out of the satin case, dancing and swirling in the air like snow. Ezra deepened the kiss, pulling me still closer to him and grasping my hair in his hands. Feathers continued their escapade from the sky, producing our own personal indoor snow globe.

When we finally caught our breath we looked around the room, feathers were everywhere; intertwined in our hair, clinging to any possible surface, and a few were still drifting to the ground. Ezra broke into his sweet laugh when he saw the stunned look on my face, but stopped when my expression didn't change.

"What?" He questioned seriously.

"I'm going to have to clean this up tomorrow." I state matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry, I'll help."

"You," I poked his shoulder playfully, "Have to go back to work tomorrow." Ezra frowned.

"Wait until I get home, we can clean up together."

"Yeah but I don't know if I can walk around the condo all day with it looking like . . .like a blizzard hit."

"It will be way more fun if we do it together." He whispered, his soft lips brushed against my ear, sending a tingling sensation down my spine.

"In that case . . ." I whispered back, loosening his tie just a little with my fingers. I took a step down the hall but he wasn't following me. The light switched off and blackness found us just as I turned to look for Ezra. I couldn't see a thing in the pitch black but before I could call out his name his fingers caught the belt loops on my jeans. I pulled at his tie, leading him down the hall and into our room until, finally, we were laying on our bed.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open to soft sunlight pouring into the room. It flooded across the carpet, ceiling and walls, casting light shadows around the room. Rolling over, I saw Ezra's side of the bed empty. A piece of paper resting on his pillow caught my eye. I reached for it, unfolded it carefully and read:<p>

Wait for me . . . -xoxo Ezra

A smile crept over my lips as I remembered last night and how he seduced me into waiting until he could help me clean the living room. I rolled over to climb out of bed and was surprised when I noticed the time on the clock; 11:14 am. I hardly ever slept in this late. I slipped on a pair of socks before padding down the cold hardwood floored hallway. The living room looked even messier than I had remembered; feathers had even managed to float their way into the kitchen and dining area.

Ezra wouldn't be home until a little after one pm, so after consuming a breakfast which consisted of a steaming cup of tea, a bagel and fresh strawberries, and reading a few chapters of _Water for Elephants_, I jumped in the shower. Turning the hot water on high I let the steam rising from the water float in through my mouth and nose. Taking in deep breaths, it instantly relaxed me. I was in the middle of washing my hair when my stomach suddenly began to cramp up. It felt like a period cramp, which I thought was unusual, but after a few seconds it went away. I finished my shower and as I was drying off I heard the condo door click shut.

"Aria?" I heard him call from the hall.

"I'm in the bathroom."

I was about to open the door to go see him when I looked down and saw a puddle of blood between my feet. My heart seemed to fall through my chest and my knees went weak. I grabbed onto the counter, suddenly feeling faint.

"Ezra!" My voice was quiet against my lips. I did my best to swallow and then called for Ezra again.

"Ezra!" His name poured out of my mouth in a blood-curdling scream that rang with fear. I heard his footsteps hitting the hardwood floor as he ran to the bathroom. The door flung open half a second later and my eyes flew up to see Ezra's face as white as snow. He reached frantically for the door frame to support himself.

"Oh God."


	18. Note

**Hello everyone! Just writing this author's note to let y'all know that the next chapter of Fairly Foolish will be up in the next week or so. Maybe even sooner! I am slowly working on it and I have also started a new Ezria based fanfic. The plot line is something I am fairly sure no one else has done yet so it will be new and refreshing! Still working on the title, but the working title for now is Run With Me. Here is the summary, enjoy!**

Aria Montgomery is an up and coming barrel racer, one of the best out of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Ezra Fitz is the new trainer at Rosewood Stables and Arena. Will more than just friendship form between them when they bond over the love they share for horses?

**Let me know what y'all think. I am unsure of when this story will be posted but I would like to have three to four chapters written before I post the first one so keep a look out for updates on my new story! **


	19. White Washed

**Here it is! Chapter 16! Enjoy! **

**Also I have made a new twitter account specifically for Fairly Foolish and all other fanfics I may write in the future! So be sure to follow! Here is the link: /#!/FairlyFoolish **

**~Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: White Washed<p>

The hospital ER was a mess of car accident victims, sick kids and worried family members. Nurses and doctors flew back and forth from one room to another, tossing papers and charts on the nurses' station as they hurried past.

Ezra had been in too much of a rush to think of calling an ambulance, instead driving ten miles over the speed limit in order to get to the hospital which was less than ten miles from the condo. He'd whipped the car into the emergency parking area, nearly taking out a paramedic who was unloading an elderly man from the back of an ambulance as he went.

We were currently seated in an examination room, waiting for the nurse who had been assigned to us to make her way back with the ultrasound machine. The polite young nurse had already been in to see me, asking all of the usual questions that went along with a visit to the regular doctor as well as some obtaining to just the pregnancy.

After what felt like an hour waiting impatiently in the small white hospital room, the nurse finally walked back through the door. An older looking male, who I assumed was the ultrasound tech, came in behind her, wheeling the machine in with him.

"Okay Aria, let's take a look and see how these babies are doing." He said, plugging the machine into the wall as the nurse grabbed a bottle of gel and squirted some on my stomach. The ultrasound tech turned to face me as he sat on the low black stool. I caught sight of the name tag pinned to the upper left corner of his scrub shirt and read his name: _Elijah. _

Elijah took the Doppler in his hand and ran it over my stomach. "You don't seem to be showing signs of having a miscarriage so were going to see if there might be another reason for the sudden bleeding." He explained, reaching over to the machine to flip a switch. The melodic sound of two heartbeats instantly filled the room, sending a rush of relief through me.

"The babies' heartbeats look good. No signs of an imminent miscarriage or any other complication. Have you two been sexually active?"

"Yes. Just last night, as well as a couple of other times." I blushed, feeling Ezra's eyes on me.

"Sometimes having sex can cause bleeding during pregnancy. It's completely normal and nothing to worry about. I think that's the case here."

Ezra and I nodded, he squeezed my hand.

Elijah spoke again, a smile playing across his features. "If you bleed again, I would suggest making an immediate appointment with your regular obstetrician since you are carrying twins which is considered a high-risk pregnancy and because you are still quite early on in the pregnancy."

Ezra and I nodded, thanking Elijah several times before saying bye to him. On our way out we stopped at the nurse's station to confirm the date for our next appointment.

"Can you believe we get to find out the babies' genders next time?" Ezra asked, squeezing my hand. We were in the car now, on our way back home.

"Well the doctor gets to find out; we have to wait until the gender reveal party. I still can't wait though! I wonder if we will get little Ezra's or Aria's or even one of both? Speaking of that, we still haven't really discussed names."

"What about the ones you told the girls?"

"Yeah, but I've thought of some new ones I like. And besides we never settled on any two of the ones I told the girls. "

Ezra glanced at me. "Well what new ones do you have in mind? You know I'm pretty much open to anything and will like anything you do."

"I wanted to know if you had any others you liked before I told you mine."

"Okay, how about Lucian? For a boy?"

"What? How do you even pronounce that?"

"Loo-shan. I think." I scowled at him, showing him that I didn't approve.

"What else?" I asked.

"What you really don't like Lucian? His middle name could be Oliver."

"I really don't like it. Sorry. Oliver is cute though."

"Okay. Fine. How about using Leigh as a middle name for a girl? You know, the feminine version of my middle name?"

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah I like that."

"I just have always thought it was too girly so I wouldn't ever use that on my own son."

"I think it's perfect for a girl." I said, leaning across the seat and leaving a trail of kisses from his cheek to his collarbone. Ezra took his eyes off the road for a moment to place a swift kiss on my lips.

"What about Taylor?" He wondered, flicking the turn signal as he maneuvered the car into the turn lane.

"It's cute but Spencer's niece is named that. They'd probably never even see each other but it could still get confusing."

Ezra nodded his head, "That's true." He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "Okay what about Annabel?"

"Did you get that from Edgar Allan Poe's poem?" I gave him a coy, knowing smile.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"I love it. Would we pair it with Leigh?"

"We could, it's a bit cliché though isn't it? We don't have to use literary names."

"Babe, I like it. We don't have to use it for one of these babies though, I'm sure we will have more so we can always put it on the back burner for now. Besides, we have quite a bit of time still before we had to decide on names."

Ezra smiled, squeezing my hand. "You're right, and no matter which names we chose the important thing is that we have healthy babies."

A moment later we pulled into the parking lot that surrounded the condo complex and climbed out of the car. After experiencing such a scary moment we were both glad to be home, knowing that in just a few short months we would bring two adorable and healthy babies into the world. As we walked hand in hand toward the condo I said a silent prayer of thanks that God had led Ezra and I to find each other and allowed for us to be so blessed.


	20. You and I and They

** hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! One chapter close to finding out the genders of the babies! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and am very pleased with how it turned out! There is lots of Ezria fluff! **

**Also if ya'll haven't read my Ezria oneshot 'Breakeven' here is the link! .net/story/story_?storyid=7761805&chapter=1**

**If you love this story you will surely love that one! And again, I have a new twitter page for my stories, and can't seem to get the link to work on here but just go on Twitter and search Fairly Foolish and it will pop right up! **

**Enjoy!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: You and I and They<p>

The next five weeks flew by in a blur. It was now the beginning of May and warmer, spring temperatures graced Rosewood with bright blue skies and gorgeous sunset filled evenings. I hadn't had any more scares with the babies which Ezra and I were very grateful of. When Ella had heard of the emergency trip to the hospital she had insisted on coming and staying with us for a few days to make sure I was okay during the day while Ezra was at work. While it had been to have her willingly wait on me hand and foot, insisting that I only get up to use the bathroom, it had been a relief when she had to go back to Rosewood to return to work.

It was Tuesday afternoon. Ezra was staying late at work to finish some grading and lesson plans because he would be leaving work early tomorrow in order to make it to my next ultrasound. I had been on the phone with Hanna all day, making arrangements and getting things in order for the gender reveal party that they had planned for Saturday afternoon. Hanna had jumped on the chance to not only plan the baby shower but also the reveal party and I had been glad that she wouldn't have to do it alone in less than a week's time.

I was currently on the phone with a local baker, going over details about the cake and when I would drop off the envelope revealing the precious surprise.

"Ezra and I would like the colors for the genders to be different from what most couples go with, so we've decided on using purple for a girl and navy for a boy."

"Oh perfect! It's nice to see variation with these types of cakes and I think those colors will work wonderfully well." Janet, the head-baker at Rosewood Confections explained.

"Awh thank you."

"You're welcome." She paused for a moment, and I guessed she was reading over the notes she had written, and when she spoke again she confirmed my suspicions. "So tomorrow when you stop by with the envelope I can draw up the cake real quick so you can get a good idea of how the two tiers and the babies in the pea pod with look, okay?"

"Alright that sounds great."

"Alright then Aria, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." I pressed the _end _button on my cell, setting it down beside me on the couch and picking up the book I had been trying to get through all day in between the several phone calls I had been making. I flipped it open to where I last left off, and lost myself in the book after the first paragraph.

Completely absorbed, I didn't even hear Ezra walk in the door two hours later. I jumped when he snaked his arms around me from behind.

"Jesus Ezra! You scared the shit out of me!"

He apologized with a tender kiss to my ear lobe. "I missed you." He whispered enticingly, his voice barely audible. Icy chills shot up and down my spine. It was amazing how even after being together for so long sparks still flew when we were around each other.

I twisted my body so that, kneeling on my knees, I could reach Ezra over the back of the couch.

"Oh, I missed you too." I whispered seductively, my voice velvety soft against my lips. I wrapped an arm around Ezra's neck and pulled him into the couch, my fingers clutching the chocolate curls at the nape of his neck. His lips met mine in a deep and passionate kiss.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Hmm, how about spaghetti and salad?"

"That sounds amazing!"

"Okay, let me go get changed and I'll help you make it."

"Sounds good to me honey." I said, clambering up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. I pulled out the dry ingredients from the pantry, two pans from the cupboards and a wooden spoon and set them on the island. I was pulling the recipe out of my mom's recipe box that she had given me when Ezra strutted back into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of long black and red pajama pants, and only that. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Ezra, you know were making dinner right? Not going to bed."

A coy smile flashed across his boyish features. "I know."

"Noodles?" I said, changing the subject and holding out my hand. Ezra grabbed the box from the counter and handed it to me as I filled a pan with water and then set it on the stove. While the water for the noodles boiled Ezra and I sent to work on making my Nana's famous spaghetti sauce.

When the spaghetti was finally done, the garlic bread had been cut and the salad had been tossed, Ezra and I sat down for a quiet dinner. We talked about tomorrow's ultrasound, speculating on what the genders would be and once again going over baby names.

When we finally crawled into bed that night I was left wondering if we would ever agree on what to name our children. Who knew baby naming could be so hard?

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to the sweet smell of bacon and pancakes drifting through the air. I glanced at the clock as I rose from the bed; it read 8:53 am. Butterflies flitted through my stomach when I remembered that today was the ultrasound to find out what we were having, and even though we would have to wait an additional few days, it was still exciting to be one day closer.<p>

Pulling a robe around my shoulders I stepped out into the hall, greeted by a much more overwhelming smell of bacon, and not only bacon, but burnt bacon. Just then I heard the screeching sound of the fire alarm. It rang out, piercingly loud, finally dimming when I waved a towel in front of it.

"Ezra!" I accused, turning to face him. He had an 'oops' smile written across his face, and a plateful of pancakes and bacon, albeit completely burnt, in his hands. He was too cute, standing there in my butterfly patterned apron, and covered head to toe in flour. The flash of anger that had previously gone through me had completely dissipated, replaced with love and admiration. I walked over to Ezra, pulled the plate out of his hand, setting it down on the counter, and enveloped him in a hug.

A single tear streaked down my cheek.

"Thank you for trying baby. I'm sure they will taste amazing just because you made them." I said, kissing him.

"Someone is very emotional today. And thank you. I just wanted to remind you how much I love you." He pressed his lips to my forehead, combing his fingers through my hair and pulling my closer to him with his right hand.

"So, are you ready to try my masterpiece?" He teased, smearing flour on my face.

"Yeah, lets' see the damage you did to perfectly good food."

* * *

><p>Thankfully the bacon had been spared enough and wasn't too badly burned; either that or the fact that I loved crunchy bacon overpowered the charred taste of it. Ezra himself didn't seem to like it so much and stuck to the pile of pancakes he'd heaped onto his plate.<p>

After breakfast and a long, hot shower together I applied my make-up while Ezra cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Finally we were sitting in the car on our way to the doctor's office.

"Anxious?" Ezra questioned, squeezing my hand. I could only nod yes in response.

The drive over and patiently sitting in the waiting room seemed like it took forever. When the ultrasound tech, Elijah, finally walked out into the lobby and called my name I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Aria, calm down honey." Ezra said reassuringly. I took a deep breath in, nearly forgetting to let it back out until Ezra gave me a frightened look.

"Sorry."

"Alright, if you could just climb up on the table here, we'll get started." Elijah said, sitting down on a spinning stool next to the examination table. He squirted the ice cold jelly on my stomach, placed the probe on top and moved it across my swollen belly.

"Are you finding out the genders today?" Elijah wondered.

"Yes, well, no . . . Not really." Ezra stumbled. Elijah cast a confused glance my way, looking for a more sound answer.

"We were wondering if you could write down the genders on a slip of paper and then put them in an envelope. We are having a gender reveal party this weekend with family and friends so we'll find out when we cut the cake."

"That sounds like fun. I can definitely do that for you guys." Elijah pulled out a slip of paper and Ezra handed him an envelope.

"Let me just find out what you're having and then we will end the ultrasound portion by listening to the heartbeats. Aria, I'm sure you are aware you have a pelvic exam this time around as well." I nodded.

A few silent minutes passed, Elijah's pen scribbled across the paper, then he tucked the slip inside the envelope, sealing away the secret.


	21. Revelations

**Here it is! It's a long one! Over 2,000 words! I had a little trouble writing the gender reveal party part but I think it turned out okay. I hope ya'll are happy with it and please please please make sure to review! I love hearing from you! Also be sure to go to my page and check out my other Ezria oneshot titled Breakeven! Also my new twitter account for this story and my others! Just search Fairly Foolish on twitter! Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy it! It might be a while before I get the next one up! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Revelations<p>

Four hours after leaving the doctor's office we were sitting at a small table in the back of the local Rosewood bakery. We had just handed over the envelope; I had had to keep it in my pocket the whole drive because Ezra kept trying to steal it away so he could get a peek. Now, Janet, the head baker and owner of Rosewood Confections, was sketching out the design for the cake as I explained what we were going for. Together, Hanna and I had come up with a unique but simple design.

The cake would be just two tiers, with one tier for each baby. So that when we cut through the first tier we would find out Baby A's gender and cutting through the bottom tier we would reveal Baby B's gender. On top of the cake would be two little babies sitting in pea pods, with the words _Two Peas in a Pod_ written in icing across the bottom tier. Fondant ivy and vines would be dripping from both tiers in an elegant display. I had to give Hanna the most credit for doing some intense Google image researching. The cake was going to be perfect and I couldn't wait to see it. I just hoped the rest of the planning and decorating was going to go as smoothly as planning the cake had gone.

When we had finished up at the bakery we headed over to Ella and Byron's house for dinner. Hanna was joining us so she and I could go over more details for the party this weekend. Because all of my close family and friends, as well as many of Ezra's friends, lived in Rosewood, we had concluded that it was best to have the reveal party at my mother's house.

"So, what time are we starting on Saturday anyway?" Ezra asked as we pulled to a stop at a red light.

"One o'clock. That gives everyone enough time to visit for a while and then around two we will cut the cake."

"You're going to make me wait that long?"

"Yes! Trust me, it will be worth it." I leaned across the console, pulling him into me as I kissed him. His lips moved against mine in a swift motion, quickening when I allowed entrance to his tongue. He took his right hand off the steering wheel, placing it on my cheek, rubbing small, calming circles with his thumb. I pulled away, our noses touched as we fought to catch our breath that puffed out in hot streams of air. I tilted his chin up to mine, softly nibbling on his lips with my teeth.

A horn suddenly blared behind us and we shot apart. The light had turned green without us realizing. I slumped back in my seat, a quiet peal of laughter escaping from my lips. Ezra shot me a dumbfounded glance before breaking out in laughter too. We wondered if anyone had seen us and pondered what each of their thoughts could have been, keeping us in a fit of giggles all the way to my parent's house.

* * *

><p>Dinner went well, it was nice to catch up and spend time with the family as well as Hanna. Emily and Spencer had even been able to join us for dessert and afterwards the girls and I set to work on getting the last minute details of the baby shower complete.<p>

The following two days passed by quickly, between my online classes and finishing up the baby shower I was exhausted at the end of the day. When Friday night rolled around I crawled into bed eagerly, snuggling up against Ezra's warm muscular body and easily drifting into a deep sleep.

Saturday morning came all too quickly; Ezra and I had to be out of the house no later than nine in order to make sure we had plenty of time to pick Ezra's parents up from the Philadelphia International Airport before getting to mom's a couple of hours before the party started.

"Aria, I'm worried that you're going to cause too much stress over this party." Ezra stated. It was a little after eight in the morning and we had just stepped out of the shower.

"Ezra, I want to help plan it, it's the baby shower that others are supposed to host, not the gender reveal. I just want to help do some last minute decorating and besides we have to pick up the cake still. Not to mention I want your parents and my parents to spend some quality time together before everyone gets there."

Ezra nodded his head in agreement, and then shot me a confused look, "Hanna isn't picking the cake up?"

"No, Hanna is going to be helping Ella and your all morning getting food and decorations ready. Besides, I want us to be the first ones to see the cake."

"Okay, but you are going to be limited to how much help you give when it comes time for the baby shower."

"That's fine by me." I said, pulling a pair of maternity jeans on. Even though I was four months pregnant with twins, I had been surprised earlier this week when I had gone to put my normal jeans on and they hadn't fit. I had to admit that the maternity jeans were quite comfy, something I hadn't been expecting.

Ezra and I finished getting ready and before long we were out the door and on our way to the Philadelphia International Airport, or PHL as it was known to the locals.

Still tired, I slept nearly the whole way to the airport. Ezra gently roused me awake when we arrived and we walked hand in hand from the car to the elevator. I was nervous to meet his parents, but Ezra assured me that from what they said about me to him on the phone that they already loved me.

"Is their flight in yet?" I questioned as we exited the elevator onto the arrival and departure floor.

Ezra glanced down at his watch before responding, "It's the next flight in. About ten minutes." I flashed him a nervous smile in response as we wound our way in between passengers that streamed out of the double doors that led to the gates. When we reached the giant electronic board that said which gate Ezra's parents' flight was coming in at we stopped and looked to make sure we were headed in the right direction.

"Uhh, okay. Flight 254 comes in at gate 7B in four minutes. And it is," Ezra paused, a finger in the air as he spun around to figure out which way we were headed. "That way." He decided, and we started off toward gate 7B. We reached the gate just as the plane slowed to a stop on the tarmac. Ezra pulled me by the hand, weaving in and out of the small crowd of family and friends that had gathered to great their loved ones off the plane. He was fidgety by my side as we waited for the plane to be hooked up to the tunnel that allowed passengers on and off the plane. A flight attendant came over the loudspeaker as people finally began to trickle into the waiting area.

"Flight 254, from Philadelphia to San Francisco, will begin boarding in fifteen minutes at gate 7B."

Ezra and I both craned our necks, searching for his parents, and a few moments later I noticed Ezra's face light up. He pulled me forward a few steps and his parents swam into view.

"Oh! There they are!" His mother cried, rushing forward. She took Ezra in her arms, kissing him on the forehead and cheeks.

"Oh my, I missed you so much Ezra. It's so good to see you!" She cooed. Jack, Ezra's father, stepped around them and looked me up and down before wrapping me up in a hug.

"How nice it is to finally meet the woman that my boy has been telling us so much about!"

"Awe, thank you. It's so nice to meet you as well."

"Gloria, isn't she lovely?" Jack said, pulling out of the embrace.

"Oh well, aren't you gorgeous! Just look at that face! Oh, come here darling, let me see that belly." I felt my cheeks flush as she placed a hand on my stomach for a moment before pulling me into a warm hug. "I can't wait to find out what you two are having!"

"Thank you Gloria." I glanced up and caught Ezra's eyes, only then noticing how much he looked like his mom. He had the same exact color of eyes as his dad but every other feature he had inherited from his mom, from the hair color right down to my favorite boyish smile of his.

We conversed as we made our way to the luggage claim, Jack talking Ezra's ear off about last weekend's football game and Gloria asking questions about my family and the pregnancy. After gathering Jack and Gloria's luggage we made our way back to the car.

* * *

><p>Ezra pulled into the Rosewood Confections parking lot a few minutes past noon. He hurried into the building and a minute later came out carrying a pink box with the bakery's logo printed on the top.<p>

"Don't peek at it Aria." Ezra joked as he set the box in my lap. Giggling, I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Hurry up, I want to get to my mom's before the party starts." I teased.

Fifteen minutes later we were finally at Ella and Byron's house. We all scrambled out of the car, Ella met us on the porch, her face a canvas of happiness. Hanna appeared over her shoulder as I ran up the sidewalk and wrapped them up in a hug at the same time.

"I've missed you Aria." Ella said, kissing my cheek.

"We've been busy." Hanna said, pointing behind her into the house. I noticed through the open door decorations hung from every corner of the living room.

"Wow! Looks like there's nothing left for me to help with. It looks great." Ella and Hanna smiled, then Ella turned to give Ezra a hug.

"Ella, Hanna, this is my mom, Gloria, and my dad, Jack." Ezra introduced his parents and they stepped forward to give Ella and Hanna a hug.

"Oh it's so nice to meet yawl. Your daughter is just adorable and she and Ezra get along so well." Gloria drawled in her thick Texan accent.

"She sure is." Jack added.

"Oh thank you. It's so nice to meet you too. And your son is the perfect match for Aria. I couldn't have asked for a better guy." She flashed a wink and a smile in Ezra and I's direction, her way of saying even after all that had happened she really meant it. "Come on in, my husband should be down in just a moment."

We spent the last hour before the party chatting and finishing getting the food ready. Ezra insisted that no one look at the cake until it was time to cut it, causing me to be more anxious than I already was. Finally it was time for guests to begin showing up, I had only sent out invitations to close friends of Ezra and I. Spencer, Emily, Maya, Toby and Ezra's friend Hardy were the first to show up. Followed closely by Mona, the girls' parents, my grandparents, and a few of Byron and Ella's colleagues. The first hour flew by quickly. Ezra and I received multiple congratulatory messages and everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and themselves.

After what seemed like an all-day wait, it was cake cutting time. Ezra and I gathered everyone and flowed into the kitchen, the cake sat on the island in the middle of the room, guests swarmed around us on all sides. Ezra pulled the cake out of the box and a uniformed gasp escaped into the room. The cake was just what I had pictured it to be, delicately designed and flawless enough that I didn't want to cut into it. I cast a nervous glance at Ezra, butterflies swam in my stomach. This was the moment we found out what genders our babies were.

"You ready?" Ezra asked, picking up a knife off the counter. I nodded slowly, grabbing a plate to set the slices on. Ezra and I held the end of the knife together; I could hear the excited breaths of everyone in the room, anxious to get a peek at the color of the cake. Slowly we sliced through the first tier, I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them I saw a glimpse of the spongy inside of the cake. I let out a gasp along with the Ezra and the rest of the room as we placed the first piece of cake on the plate. The spongy inside was a pale purple.

"Baby A is a girl!" Ezra announced, the whole room breaking out in applause.

"Yes!" I heard Hanna exclaim.

"Congratulations." Ezra said, leaning in to give me a long kiss on the lips.

"Congratulations to you too, Daddy." I smiled. It was then that I noticed tears beginning to trickle down my cheek. "Okay let's cut the other piece before my mascara runs off onto the cake." I joked, causing our audience to laugh. We picked up the knife after wiping it clean and cut through the bottom tear. Again I closed my eyes as Ezra lifted the piece out of place. I opened my eyes just as I heard my mom exclaim, "Oh!" The crumbly inside of the bottom tier was colored orange.

"It's a boy!" I mumbled in disbelief. We were going to be the proud parents of a little boy and a little girl! Ezra kissed me again, his lips soft and warm against mine, the sound of family and friends clapping filled our ears as we shared our moment of happiness.


	22. Sweet Summertime

** hey ya'll soooo sorry for the prolonged update! I've been crazy busy with my photography business, finding a new daycare job and all that good stuff. So I finally have the next chapter up! I hope ya'll enjoy it and please please please if you read, review! I love hearing them and they keep me in good spirits to write! The more reviews, the more motivation I have! **

**So remember, review, review, review!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Sweet Summertime<p>

The rest of the party flowed smoothly. Ezra and I received many more hugs and congratulatory messages; everyone was extremely happy for us and Ezra and I reveled in the fact that we would soon have a son and daughter. Everyone enjoyed the cake as well, savoring the sweet yet simple vanilla flavor.

Ezra and I, as well as his parents, had planned on staying the night at my parents and after everyone had left, excluding Spencer, Hanna and Emily, and the decorations had been put away and the living room cleaned, we all sat around snacking on what was left of the food and chatting.

"Have you two decided on any names yet?" Ella wondered. I was sure the question had been on her mind all afternoon. Everyone swiveled their heads toward Ezra and I, curious expressions written on their faces.

I looked at Ezra for reassurance and he nodded his head permissively. "We still are talking about first names, but we've decided to go with two middle names for both babies and we want to honor Ali as well so the little girl's first middle name will be Alison." Spencer, Hanna and Emily exchanged happy glances with me.

"That's great sweetie. She would love that you're honoring her that way." Ella commended.

"She would have spoiled them rotten if she was still here." Hanna commented, her gaze dropping to her lap.

An uncomfortable moment of silence fell down upon them before Gloria finally broke it. "She's going to be watching over those babies though. And even though she isn't here, she'll love them anyway." She reached for my hand, giving it a squeeze. I squeezed back, a smile full of warmth crossing my face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend passed quickly, Ezra and I's parents became quite close as did I with Gloria and Jack. Ella and Byron would sad to see us go on Sunday evening, saying they couldn't wait for the baby shower in a few months. Gloria and Jack came back to our New York condo for a couple of days before boarding a plane back to Texas on Wednesday afternoon.<p>

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said as I hugged Gloria goodbye inside the airport terminal.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie. You take care of those babies you hear? And my boy."

"I will." I promised.

The following weeks slipped by quickly, though not so easily, my swollen belly growing more with every one that passed. By the time I was six months along I looked, and felt, like I could deliver any minute. It was hard to believe I still had 12 weeks to go. Not only that but my morning sickness come back, something I hadn't expected. Luckily after a few horrific weeks of vomiting several times a day and my weight slipping a few pounds, I was finally able to keep all meals down and began gaining weight again. Ezra and I talked about baby names and finally decided on two we loved, also deciding not to tell anyone the names until the twins were born. No one was very happy with that decision, but we wanted to keep it a surprise until the end. Hanna, Spencer and Emily were all throwing the baby shower for the twins, and though I helped with a little planning I was glad it wasn't all laid on my shoulders.

Another thing causing the weeks to be more complicated was the fact that when I hit six months I had to get pre-natal checkups every two weeks because of my high risk pregnancy, and they were only going to become more frequent once I hit seven-and-a-half months.

The first Friday in July, Ezra and I sat in the nursery. He was cursing as he struggled to get both of the cribs put together. I told him I would help but he insisted that he could get it, so I was left to put away the few baby clothes and items we had already picked up. The baby shower was in two weeks so we hadn't gotten much when we had gone shopping earlier this week, knowing we would get the majority of the items we needed from the shower.

"Ezra please let me help you. I'm almost done putting these clothes away." I said when he began to groan again, muttering something about pieces not fitting right. He gave me a disgruntled look. "Helping me fold these clothes will relieve some crib-building stress." He sighed, crossing the room and sitting down next to me.

"So what time do we have to be out of here tomorrow?" I asked as Ezra picked up a tiny pair of baby socks. Ezra's friend Hardy had invited us out to his parent's cottage on the St. Lawrence River in the Village of Cape Vincent, New York for the fourth of July. New England summers were always brutal, but this year seemed even hotter than usual with me being pregnant so I couldn't wait for a chance to get on the water.

"We should probably be out of here by 11 A.M. considering it's nearly a four hour drive."

"Ugh, you're seriously going to make your pregnant wife sit in the car for four straight hours!" I joked.

"You're the one who wants to go. I already suggested a much quieter alternative." He was right. When Hardy had asked if we wanted to go I was quick to say yes, eager to spend time on the lake and enjoy some adult company since I didn't get much other than Ezra here. Ezra had instead suggested us renting our own private cabin on a much closer lake. I told him it would probably be the last time we really got to spend quality time with Hardy before the twins came and finally he agreed to go.

* * *

><p>Tibbett's Point Lighthouse, built on a bank of large rocks, and towering over the edge of the ocean in the distance, was the first glimpse I received of the quaint little village of St. Vincent the following afternoon. A light breeze sweeps in through the open car windows, swirling my hair around my face as the car rolls down the quiet main street. Antique, weather beaten shops with fake storefronts lined the streets. We drove past cafes, nail and hair salons, bookstores and antique stores on our way to the cabin. The number of buildings soon diminished, slowly replaced by a growing forest. Trees flashed by outside my window as the car glided around every curve of the winding road. Soon we turned onto yet another winding road, gravel crunching under the weight of the tires. Ahead I could see a gigantic log cabin, steel-gray water spread out in front of it in every direction before finally reaching sandy banks. Hardy was standing out back near the driveway, stacking firewood in his arms.<p>

"Hey kids, what's up?" Hardy exclaimed when we pulled in next to his truck.

"Hey Hardy! How's it going man? " Ezra asked, unbuckling himself and walking around to my side of the car.

"It's going great man!"

By the time Ezra reached for the door handle I already had my hand on it, opening it from the inside. He helped me clamor out of the car and together we walked over to Hardy. Hardy's eyes got big when he saw just how huge I was.

"Damn, Aria, you look like you could pop any second. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Thanks Hardy." I laughed. It was just like Hardy to say something meaningful with a twist of humor to it. He motioned us forward and as we stepped up onto the porch I overheard him whisper to Ezra.

"What happens if she does pop any second?"


	23. Red, White and You

**The twentieth chapter in Fairly Foolish is finally here! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Make sure its saved in your favorites so you can get notificated right away when its updated! Review, review review! **

**Much love,**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: Red, White and You<p>

Later that night Ezra and I stood, wrapped in each other's arms, at the top of Tibbett's Point Lighthouse. We watched in silence as the sun slowly sank lower in the coral and peach tinted sky, before finally drifting behind the watery horizon.

"This is gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me here." I whispered to Ezra.

"You're welcome. Hardy said it had the best view in town of sunsets." Ezra whispered back, tightening his hold on me.

"I believe it." After we had eaten a late dinner out on the dock overlooking the lake, Ezra had come up to me, saying he had a surprise for me. He'd then driven us to Tibbett's Point Lighthouse where we'd snacked on chocolate-covered strawberries until the sun had begun to set. It was the perfect ending to a day full of driving.

"Want to go for a little walk before we head back?" Ezra wondered.

"Sure, that sounds good." Even with the color fading from the sky and night settling in, the air was hot and humid. The high today had been 90 and I was guessing it was probably somewhere in the 80's still.

We slowly climbed down the steep, spiral staircase that led from the bottom of the lighthouse to the top. A couple of times I had to stop and support myself against Ezra because I was getting so dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked the third time I had to stop.

"Yeah, going down these stairs just takes a lot of energy and I have to keep looking down to see where I'm going which makes me dizzy."

"Well were almost to the bottom, just take one step at a time okay?" I nodded as he wrapped his arm around my waist, giving me support as we descended the staircase. Then, taking my hand in his, he led me to a path that curved with the lake. We walked in silence, except for the shrill hum of crickets and our quiet footfalls.

"I'm glad we came." I whispered, leaning my head against his chest and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I'm glad too. And we haven't gotten to the fun part yet. Hardy says the firework show they put on out here is the best."

"Well, I just hope it won't scare the babies. I don't want them squirming and kicking me like crazy when I'm trying to sleep." Ezra and I laugh, and I can't help but melt like I always do, when I glance up and see his eyes crinkled with happiness.

* * *

><p>The Fourth of July arrived bright and hot. At eight in the morning it was already nearing 80 degrees and even though I had just stepped out of the shower I could already feel the effects of the humid New England air wreaking havoc on my hair. I stepped out onto the back porch, greeted by a light breeze that swept my hair in front of my face. Ezra, Hardy and his parents' were seated around the outdoor table, sipping wine and eating a buffet of eggs, toast, sausage and bacon.<p>

"Hey there she is!" Hardy's dad, Paul, exclaimed. "Ezra's already got a plate for you right here, come sit down and eat. We're going to head out on the boat here pretty soon."

"Alright, sounds good to me!" I moved around a few stray chairs to sit down next to Ezra.

"So did you sleep alright sweetie?" Hardy's mom, Jeannine asked, passing me a pitcher of milk.

"Yes I did. Thank you." I answered before taking a bite of warm, buttery toast.

After breakfast I helped Jeannine with the dishes as well as packing up lunch, snacks and other items to take out on the boat. The plan was to stay out on the boat to watch the firework show and then return home. Ezra, Hardy and Paul were out on the boat, doing some last minute things to get it ready. At quarter to eleven, Jeannine and I stepped onto the boat, it rocked gently under our feet as we boarded and a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over me. I reached for handle on the side of the boat, steadying myself so I could take a few deep breaths. Ezra caught sight of me, stepping over things to get quickly to my side.

"Are you okay Aria?"

"Yeah, just a bit nauseous."

"Oh honey, good thing I brought bread." Jeannine said, coming up beside me. "Here sweetie, chew on this and you should feel better." She handed me a slice of bread, and even though I wasn't hungry, I put a few pieces in my mouth, hoping it would calm my churning stomach.

By the time the boat drifted away from the dock, whatever calming method the bread contained, had kicked in, allowing me to relax and enjoy the spray of water that came off the side of the boat as it sped across the lake.

"Why don't you go put your swimming suit on?" Ezra whispered into my ear, sidling up next to me.

"You're kidding right? How am I going to put my swimsuit on in that aft-berth, being six months pregnant? Even with the bed up there's not much room because of this." I motioned to my large stomach.

"I'll help."

"That's what I thought." I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him with me down the few steps that led into the main living area, called the cabin. We turned left and entered the aft-berth, the largest room in boat, if large could even begin to describe the room that was probably no bigger than twelve square feet.

Ezra helped me into my maternity swimsuit, a black one piece with white polka dots that I'd purchased specifically for this trip. This would probably be the only time I would wear the damn thing. Ezra hooked the strap on the back before spinning me around to face him and placing his left hand on my belly.

"Hi, babies. It's Daddy. Are you two ready to go swimming with Mommy and I?" His baby voice always made me giggle.

When we stepped out of the air conditioned cabin back onto the deck, the sun seemed hotter than it had been before we went down below. The boat was now anchored in the middle of the water, loosely surrounded by dozens of other boats, all carrying very patriotic passengers, if you know what I mean.

"Are you two just going to stand there and watch the seagulls or are you going to join me?" Hardy teased. He was floating in the water about five feet from the boat deck.

"We're coming. Keep your trousers on." Ezra coolly shot back.

"Oh, you boys." Jeannine shook her head as Ezra helped step down onto the deck at the stern of the boat. As I was stepping down my foot caught on the small lip where the door closed to separate the two decks.

"Ezra!" I screeched as I nearly lost my balance. I steadied myself my grabbing onto the rail.

"It's okay, you're fine. I've gotcha."

"Well it didn't feel like you had me when I nearly went tumbling into the sea!" I cried.

"Technically it's not the sea." I heard Hardy's voice directly in front of me and when I looked down I saw that he was leaning on the edge of the deck. Steadying myself I picked up my right foot, placed it on top of his head and pushed him under water. Ezra and Hardy's parents broke into an immediate fit of laughter. I personally didn't think it was funny at all. Ignoring them and Hardy when he came up for air, I sank down on the deck and placed my feet into the cool water. A moment later the boat tilted to the side as Ezra cannonballed into the water. He resurfaced a few seconds later, right near my feet.

"Do you know how cute you are when you get mad?" He asked.

"No, humor me." I snapped.

"Aria. You know, I would never let you fall, especially not when you're carrying our babies. "

I felt a splash of water hit my cheeks. I thought it was spray from the lake until I realized I was crying.

"Aria, honey," Ezra climbed the ladder and sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "It's just the hormones are getting worse."

"Shhh. I know, it's not your fault."

"I know," I sniffed. "It's yours. You're the one who knocked me up."

"Uh oh!" Hardy laughed, clapping his hands together. "If she is saying that already you're going to be in trouble when she goes into labor man." This time it was Ezra who pushed Hardy beneath the choppy surface of blue water, but even he was quietly laughing.

It took Ezra another twenty or so minutes to finally calm me down and after several hours spent in the warmth of the sun, with the sun setting in the west, we settled down on the deck of the boat. When the sun finally sank over the horizon, we watched as the first fireworks exploded into a hundred colors in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know I don't normally write a blurb at the end but I really want to know what ya'll think! So review! Also wanted to mention I fixed a major plot-hole with the month and Aria's pregnancy. It was mostly in the last chapter so if anyone caught that it is now fixed. Aria is six months pregnant and is due October, 16th with her babies! <strong>

**Next chapter: Begins several weeks later, end of August/beginning of Sept. Aria and Ezra go to the state fair. **


	24. Down At the County Fair

**Here is the next chapter! It is FULL of lovely Ezria fluff just for you guys! I had so much fun writing this chapter and got it done really quickly. I hope ya'll love it just as much as I do and remember to review! I love reading them and was surprised I only got five reviews last chapter when I know many more people than five read this! So if you read it, reivew! It just takes a minute and your comments make my day and keep me going! **

**Also I wanted to say I finally have the final baby names! It took me awhile to get the boy's name but they are set in stone! I hope you guys will like them! Keep reading because the babies are going be here soon! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One: Down At the County Fair<p>

The dimly light aisle seemed as though it was never ending. The wailing sound of a newborn's cry echoed in my ears. It was coming from a stall; the only problem was, in this never ending barn, there were hundreds if not thousands of stalls. I ran, screaming and crying from stall to stall, peering in and hoping I would find the baby nestled in a bed of hay. But no matter how many stalls I peered in or which way I ran, I couldn't seem to find the baby, lost in a world that didn't really exist.

I flew up in bed, startled by the terrifying dream that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find my baby. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and sweat drenched my hair and pajamas. Ezra sat up in bed next to me; I could just make out the look of concern that crossed his face by the faint stream of early morning light that crept in around the edges of the blackout curtains.

"Aria, are you alright? You're not in pain are you?"

"No, I just had a bad dream. They keep getting crazier and crazier every month of the pregnancy."

He rubbed circles into my shoulders. "It's okay. It's just a dream. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"A glass of water please?" Ezra nodded, placing a soft kiss on my forehead, and then got up to go into the kitchen. I fell asleep before he got back with the water, because the next time I woke up, the glass of water was on the bedside table and the curtains had been drawn. Bright sunlight poured into the room, cascading across the bedspread and covering me in warmth. Ezra's side of the bed was empty. I got up and waddled down the hallway into the living room. Two large boxes, several pieces of wood and dozens of small parts littered the living room. Ezra looked up when he heard me enter.

"The changing table and dresser finally arrived. I figured I would get them put together before we head to the fairgrounds."

"Jeez, when they said shipping would take four to six weeks I actually though it meant four to six weeks, not ten weeks!"

"I know, right? We should call and complain." Ezra smirked.

"Do you think we're going to have enough room for all the clothes?" I asked, sitting down beside Ezra. "We got tons from the baby shower and then we're probably going to need a drawer for all of the other small baby items such as pacifiers, thermometers, lotions and shampoos."

Ezra shot me a 'are you serious?' look. "Aria, honey, we have the dresser, which is like twice the size of mine, the changing table with three drawers on it, _and _the closet for hanging clothes. Plus we're going to order another dresser once the twins are a few months old so they will have their own. Trust me, we have enough room."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Oh, there's a box over there with your name on it." Ezra pointed toward the door, where I noticed yet another large box half-hidden by the entryway table.

"Yes! Finally they're here!"

"What is?" Ezra wondered, helping me up. We walked over and Ezra cut the box open, peering inside to get a good look at the contents.

"The cloth diapers." I smiled, pulling out a bag containing well over fifty cloth diapers.

"Holy crap, how many do we need?"

"Well if we were having one baby we would only need sixty or so, but since we having two, I ordered one-hundred. I also have another 60 in a bigger size coming that I bought second hand. So the first one-hundred diapers will last us a few months at least."

Ezra's face when I was finished was a look of confusion. "And how much did they cost?"

"Just a little over two-hundred dollars, they are expensive to buy at first but once we aren't buying $200 worth of diapers a month you'll understand how much we are going to save. I thought I explained all this to you already?"

"You did. It's just I didn't know they cost so much! I mean its pieces of cloth. You could have cut up old towels and gotten the same thing."

I broke into a fit of giggles at Ezra's way of thinking. He was always trying to do things the simplest way.

"Ezra do not worry about what our children will or will not be wearing on their little butts okay? I've got that covered; you just worry about putting your manly skills to use and getting the furniture put together so we can get to the fair. I'm seriously craving some corn-on –the-cob and elephant ears."

"Yes ma'am." Ezra saluted as he picked the screwdriver back up.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later Ezra and I were climbing out of the car at the Altamont Fairgrounds, just thirty minutes from our Albany apartment. It was an unusually mild day with the temperature topping off at only 76 degrees so Ezra and I had figured it would be the perfect day to spend at the fair. I couldn't remember the last time I had attended a fair, unless one counted the arts and crafts fair I had attended when I lived in Reykjavik, Iceland.<p>

As we walked up to the gate I could see the top of the Ferris wheel and the Drop Zone ride peeking out over the red-and-white circus big top. The sight of the Ring of Fire, sitting next to the Drop Zone, made my stomach lurch. The sweet smell of cotton candy and corn-on-the-cob tickled my nose, instantly bringing me back to the last time I had been at the fair.

"Ezra we have to go watch the circus!" I exclaimed after we purchased our tickets. I flipped open the fair map to see what the show times were for the Hollywood Circus.

"Well its three right now, so why don't you try to find a showing for a little later that way we can walk around first?"

"Okay, they have a showing going on now and then another one at seven. That will give us plenty of time to walk around and look at things."

"Sounds good, what do you want to go see first?"

"Hmm let's go see the animals."

"Alright, lead the way beautiful."

Taking Ezra's hand in mine, I weaved in and out of groups of people, small children and stands selling everything from jewelry to hot tubs. Finally we reached the section of the fairgrounds where all the animal barns were. We walked quickly threw the cow barn; the smell of manure made my stomach churn. After the cow barn we entered the rabbit barn, oohing and aahing over the adorable little, (and big) rabbits before the chickens came into vision. As we made our way from the chicken barn to the cat and dog barn, it was then that I realized I wanted my kids to grow up with pets in the house. Ezra, I knew, wasn't so keen to the idea, being allergic to cats himself.

"Ezra, we need to get a dog or cat for the babies. I know you are like totally against it right now but children who grow up with pets in the home have better immune systems and are less likely to develop asthma."

"I'm still not sure how accurate that is Aria. Besides what if the cat or dog hurt the babies?"

"Ezra, come on." I said, stopping beside a cat that was sitting on a piece of carpet on top of a table labeled 'Petting Table'. "Don't you want to wake up with this little fluff-ball cuddling with you?" I added, stroking the cat's soft head.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with waking up to you each morning. I wouldn't want you getting jealous that the cat wouldn't let you cuddle with me."

"Awh, you're too sweet." I mocked, playing along.

"Just being a loving fiancé." He smirked, causing me to hit him playfully on the arm.

"How about a small dog instead, like a Maltese or something?" I said a few minutes later as we entered the dog barn and I caught sight of an adorably fluffy, white Maltese.

"That?" Ezra asked, point to the puppy.

"Yeah, isn't it cute? And it's the perfect size for our apartment."

"We'd have to remember to take it for walks every day; wouldn't that be hard with newborn twins?"

"Ugh, you are so winning at this right now and I hate you for it. We need a house." Ezra raised his eyebrow at this.

"How about, after the twins are born and we get married, we'll buy a house and then you can get a cat _and _a dog?"

I smiled, "I love that idea."

"Okay, so when are we going to get married? We still haven't discussed a date."

"Well, we need time to save up for a wedding; even if it's small it costs money. And I'd love a spring wedding so we can have the ceremony outside. So how about May or June?"

"Hmm I think June would be perfect, an extra month for you to be my fiancé."

"What! Why do I need to be your fiancé for an extra month Mr. Fitz?"

By now we had worked our way out of the dog barn and back around to the cow barn. We were on a secluded pathway that led down to the horse stables, so I wasn't surprised when Ezra suddenly pinned me against the barn wall, his lips tickling my bare shoulders.

"There's just something so hot about calling you my fiancé, Ms. Montgomery."

* * *

><p>At three-fifty we were standing in line for the Hollywood Circus, bags of popcorn and cotton candy in our hands. A couple minutes later we were seated in a section of bleachers closest to where two giant giraffes were staked near the edge of the circus ring. If they wanted to, the giraffes could reach out and touch us with their noses.<p>

"I can't wait to bring the twins here. They will love the circus."

"They'll only be ten or eleven months old when we come next year, they will love everything, even the pigs that do nothing but lay around in their pens."

Ezra and I were completely entranced for the next hour-and-a-half as we watched amazing juggling and trapeze acts, the menagerie men convince tigers, lions and the giraffes to perform unbelievable tricks and of course the finale. Four huge, black, majestic Friesians danced around the ring, led by a blinding white horse, while a woman balanced in various positions on their backs. It was as though I was watching Water for Elephants playing out in real life before my eyes. When the final act ended, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

"That was amazing!" Ezra said as we were making our way out of the big top.

"I knew it would be worth it. I think that's the best circus I've ever seen."

"Do you want to go ride the Ferris wheel? I think that and the merry go round are probably the only ones they will let you on."

"That sounds like the perfect way to end a day at the fair. Lead the way Mr. Fitz." We walked around the big top to the carnival area toward the end of the line for the Ferris wheel. The line wasn't too long and after a few minutes of waiting we were seated on a swinging chair. After the last rider boarded, the wheel slowly began to rise upward, gaining speed by the time we reached the top. The sun was beginning to set over the fairgrounds, and a slight breeze had picked up. I snuggled close to Ezra, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for this. It's perfect." I whispered.

"You're welcome. It is the perfect way to end a great day isn't it?"

I nodded, looking into his eyes for a split second before his lips crashed into mine.

'


	25. Ready, Set

**Hey there! Here is the next chapter of Fairly Foolish! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! And let me know what you think of the babies' names. Yep that's right, you finally find out the twins' names! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Ready, Set . . .<p>

_September 19th_

"There, perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Ezra, its fine, don't make me get up off my fat ass and come over there." I responded from my spot in the gliding rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. Ezra was across from me, standing recklessly on a four foot tall ladder over the cribs as he hung the letters for the babies' names.

"You do not have a fat ass." Ezra climbed down from the ladder and moved it over to the over crib. "How does Benjamin's look?" He asked, stepping back to get a better view.

"Perfect. Now Lila's name." I handed him the pink and green damask letters, and he climbed back up the ladder to hammer in tiny nails.

"It looks amazing." I complimented, when Ezra was done. The babies' names were the last thing to be hung and it completed the gender neutral, pea green nursery. Hanging over the espresso colored dresser and changing table that matched the cribs, were vintage themed pieces of artwork that Ezra's parents had gifted to them at the baby shower.

"Is it what you imagined?" Ezra asked.

"Better than what I imagined." I smiled. I glanced up and noticed the time on the clock. "Shit, Ezra, we have to go. My appointment is in thirty minutes. Come help me up."

"Do you need to get ready or anything?"

"I'm too pregnant to get any more dressed up than shorts, a t-shirt and a messy bun." I noted.

"Alright, should we bring the hospital bag just in case?"

"It's already in the car; we took it with us when we went to last week's appointment."

"Right, okay, let's go then." I shook my head, a smile playing across my lips as we headed out the door. I had hit the 36 week mark three days ago so I could deliver the twins at literally any minute. I was up to two appointments a week since I was dubbed full-term by my doctor and she wanted to make sure that the twins were still healthy and that everything looked okay. If anything was off she would schedule an immediate induction, something I was hoping at all costs to avoid. I had read enough throughout my pregnancy to know I wanted a natural delivery. My goal was to even go without the epidural, but I was willing to let that slide if I absolutely couldn't handle the pain.

My cell phone rang as Ezra was getting on the freeway. The caller I.D said _Momma. _

"Hey Ella."

"Hi, baby. What are you up too?"

"Ezra and I are just on our way to my doctor's appointment."

"Oh yay! I can't wait for my grandbabies to be here, tell Lila and Ben they need to hurry up!"

"Mom, we don't want them to come quite yet, they need to bake a little longer." I said, causing Ella and Ezra to laugh.

"Alright, well call me when you get out of the appointment and let me know what the doctor said okay?"

"Alright Mom, I will."

"Okay sweetie, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later we were sitting in the doctor's office, patiently waiting for the nurse to call me in.<p>

"What would you think if Dr. Hartly told us the babies would be here by the end of the week?" I asked Ezra.

"I would probably think, 'Holy shit.'"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Is that an excited 'holy shit' or a 'we're not ready yet' holy shit?"

"Hmm . . . both." Ezra was leaning in to kiss me when the nurse walked through the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Montgomery? Dr. Hartly is ready to see you."

Ezra and I followed the nurse into an examination room. She ran through our normal routine of checking my blood pressure, heart and lungs and asking questions about how the pregnancy was going. A few minutes after she departed, Dr. Hartly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ezra and I said at the same time.

"Hello, how are we today?" Dr. Hartly asked, entering the room.

"Good." I replied.

"That's good. Alright well today we're going to do another ultrasound and an internal exam to see how things are moving along. Have you been experiencing any contractions?"

"I've had a few in the past week or so."

"Okay, how frequent and on a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being the least severe and 10 being the most severe, what was the pain?"

"They were infrequent, kind of off and on. And I would say a 3 or 4." I explained as I lay down on the exam table, the white paper on the table crinkling beneath me.

"Okay," Dr. Hartly nodded. She hooked me up to the monitor and the sound of two heartbeats immediately echoed in the room as she placed the ultrasound probe on my stomach.

"Good, the babies' heart rates are perfect, and it looks like they are doing great. You do appear to be having some light contractions though. I'm going to do the internal exam now." Dr. Hartly wiped the probe clean, placed it back in its slot and then moved to the end of the table. After a few uncomfortable minutes she stood up from her stool, tossing her gloves in the trash and washing her hands.

"Alright Aria, you are about 2 centimeters dilated, and roughly 20% effaced. You could realistically deliver these babies any day! But until then I'm going to put you on bed rest, that way you are not stressing the babies out and we can let them bake a little longer. So that means letting Ezra wait on you as much as possible. Only get up if you absolutely have to and obviously to shower and use the restroom. And as for that I will see you two back here next week!" Dr. Hartly explained with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Hartly." I said, sitting up to put my shorts on.

"You're welcome, have a great afternoon."

"Thank you, you too."

* * *

><p><em>October 2nd<em>

The next couple of weeks on bed rest slowly drug by. My days were spent getting ahead in my online classes, of which my teachers had been kind enough to send me a whole two months' worth of work the day class started. I was currently two weeks ahead of schedule, which would be nice for when the twins came considering I probably would begin to fall behind. And from Dr. Hartly had said at my appointment on September 25th, the twins were getting even closer to making their debut. I had been three centimeters along, and just over 60% effaced. I had been scheduled for an appointment yesterday as well, but had canceled it due to not feeling too well.

It was currently around four o'clock in the afternoon and I was waiting for Ezra to arrive home from work any minute. I had been having consistent contractions all day, timing them informed me that they were between ten and fifteen minutes apart. I knew I was at the start of labor. In between the contractions I was keeping focused on my homework, trying my best to get even another day ahead. As I was reading a section for history I heard the door open and shut, and Ezra's key's being dropped into the bowl on the table where we kept small items. I heard his feet shuffling down the hall a few seconds later.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you? Have you been having contractions still?" Ezra asked, coming over and sitting down on the bed beside me. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my swollen belly.

"I'm good. Yeah they seem to be getting closer together now, between eight and ten minutes apart."

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, Dr. Hartly said not to even call unless they were five minutes apart or if my water broke. I think we will be seeing these babies within a day or two though." Ezra smiled as I said this.

"Alright, well you just rest and I will go make some dinner. Okay?" He leaned in, kissing me long and slow on the lips before kissing my belly again. "And you two be nice to your mother."

I laughed. "I don't think they can be too nice at this point."

"Well, hopefully they won't be too mean then." Ezra grinned.

He headed into the kitchen to being making dinner. Feeling like I had to pee, I clambered out of bed as carefully as I could. As I began walking to the bathroom I expected the mild contraction that caused my stomach to harden, but what I wasn't expecting were my clothes to suddenly become drenched with water. My water had broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a little cliffhanger there but baby Lila and Benjamin are on their way! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please review and let me know what you think of the babies' names! <strong>

**Next time: The babies make their grand entrance and you find out their middle names!**

**Amanda**


	26. The World Isn't Always So Welcoming

**Here it is, the chapter we've been waiting for! The babies are coming! Please please review!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three: The World Isn't Always so Welcoming<p>

"Ezra, my water just broke!" I yelled. I heard the banging of pans falling against the tile floor and then Ezra's hurried footsteps as he came running down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Should I call the hospital now?" He asked breathlessly as he came to my side.

"You can on the way_ to_ the hospital."

"Okay, let's go." He helped me out into the living room where he handed me a jacket, and grabbed the car keys.

"Stove?" I questioned, and he flew into the kitchen, flipping the stove off, switching lights off and unplugging the toaster and coffee pot. We were heading out the door when I remembered one other vital thing, "Cell phones?"

"Shit. No. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere but these babies will be if we don't hurry." I teased as Ezra hurried back into the apartment. He returned a minute later with both cellphones and finally we were off to the hospital.

"Ezra, how far away is the hospital again?" I took a deep breath and squeezed Ezra's free hand as another contraction hit.

"Not that far. You might want to call your mom and let her know were on our way there though." I nodded, grabbing my phone and began dialing Ella's number. After what seemed like the three longest rings in the world, she finally answered.

"Hello sweetie."

"Mom, if you want to be there for the birth of your grandbabies I suggest to get in the car and start driving right now." I had to quickly bring the phone away from my ear when I announced that because my mom immediately started screeching.

"Oh my God, Byron, Mike! The babies are coming! Aria is on her way to the hospital! We're on our way sweetie. I'll call the girls and let them know to get ready and we will pick them up on our way. I love you; stay calm until I get there okay?"

"Thanks Mom, I love you too. Hurry, please."

"I will sweetie. Bye-bye"

"Bye."

"Aria, why are you crying?" Ezra asked when he noticed tears slipping down my cheeks.

"This is a huge moment for us, especially me. I'm only 17 and I'm having not one, but two babies. What if my mom doesn't get to the hospital in time? I thought I could do this Ezra but I need her." I cried.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. She'll make it. Labor usually lasts what, twelve or more hours when it's the first pregnancy? And your mom is just a few hours away, by the time we get to the hospital and get settled in a room she will already be on her way okay?"

I nodded. Ezra rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on the back of my hand while I dialed his parents' number.

* * *

><p>Three hours later I was lying in a hospital bed in a dimly lit labor and delivery room. An array of beeping consistently sounding from the different monitors I was hooked up too. Ezra was sitting beside me, rubbing my back and legs and feeding me ice chips while I did my best to relax and breathe through each contraction as I waited patiently for my parents, brother and three best friends to arrive.<p>

My nurse, Olivia, had just been in to check on me and my vitals. Upon checking me when I had arrived at the hospital she had told me that I was 80% effaced, though still three centimeters dilated as I had been at my last appointment. Olivia had noticed no new improvements when she had just been in and had explained to me that I would most likely become completely effaced before dilating any farther and that I was progressing quite quickly for my first pregnancy.

"Do you want some more ice chips Aria?" Ezra asked. I shook my head, slowly sitting up from the laying on my side, which was helping to relieve some of the pain of the contractions. "Are you're contractions getting unbearable yet?"

"Not yet, they are still just really uncomfortable."

"I can't believe we're actually here and our babies are going to be born soon."

"I know, it's kind of surreal." I smiled. Ezra leaned over the edge of the bed, pressing his lips to mine, lightly at first and then becoming more deep and passionate. He pulled away after a minute and then touched his lips slightly on my belly.

"We can't wait to meet you Lila and Benjamin. Come soon."

"But not before Mimi and Papa get here."

"Right," Ezra nodded. "Should we see what's on TV?"

I nodded as Ezra picked up the channel changer and turned on the TV, flipping through channels until he settled on the movie, 'The Last Song', which had just started. I forced myself to focus on the movie and not the contractions, making sure to take long deep breaths and keep my mind clear when on came. I was beginning to doze off when the sound of the door opening caused my eyelids to flutter open.

"We're finally here!" Ella announced as she came around the curtain that separated the door from the room. Byron, Mike, Hanna, Emily and Spencer filed in behind her, carrying an array of balloons and flowers.

"Mom!" I cried. Ella made her way over the bed and leaned down, wrapping me in her warm embrace.

"Hi, baby. How are you doing?"

"Much better now that you're here. I was so worried you guys wouldn't make it in time."

"Yeah well, the way Mom was driving you would have thought the world was ending." Mike teased, coming over to give me a hug.

"It would have if she missed her grandbabies being born." I informed him. Ella and Mike moved out of the way to let Byron give me a hug.

"Though this isn't the ideal way I thought I would become a grandfather, I still can't wait to meet my granddaughter and grandson. And I'm so very proud of you for going through this; you are doing an amazing job. You've also got a great guy standing beside you through the whole thing." Byron said. "You're taking great care of her and I thank you for that." He added, Ezra stood and they hugged awkwardly.

"Thanks Dad, that means the world to me." I said, beginning to choke up.

"Byron, Mike, lets step out so Aria can talk to the girls." Ella motioned to the door. When it clicked shut behind them, the girls rushed forward to hug me all at once.

"We're so glad we made it in time!" Emily gushed. "And we just had to get some balloons and flowers at the gift shop."

"Thanks you guys, they are beautiful."

"So when do the nurses think they will be here?" Spencer asked. Hanna was in the middle of complaining to Ezra about hospitals and their lack of knowledge on good food and trendy scrubs. I felt bad for the guy, but he seemed somewhat intrigued by what Hanna was saying so I didn't interrupt.

"My nurse, Olivia says they probably won't be here until the early morning."

"So you get a whole night of no sleep even before the babies come, sounds fun." Spencer teased.

"I know, right?" I laughed. "But even if I don't get an epidural I will be getting some pain medication so I should be able to get some sleep before they make their grand entrance."

"You're not getting an epidural!" Hanna exclaimed, cutting Ezra off mid-sentence.

"Not unless I really need to."

"You've got guts girl. I wouldn't want to know how it feels to have one baby coming out of you know what, much less two babies."

* * *

><p>By four o'clock in the morning I was in serious pain. The contractions were less than two minutes apart and it seemed that by the time one ended, another one was starting. A nurse hadn't been in to check on my since two o'clock and I was desperate to find out whether it was time to push even though I wasn't supposed to be checked again for another hour.<p>

"Ezra, please get the nurse." I begged, my teeth chattering. I couldn't tell if it was from being cold even though it was over seventy degrees in the room or if it was my way of coping with the pain a little.

"Okay baby, I'll be right back." Ezra stepped out of the room and Ella took his place beside my head.

"I'm going to be sick." I informed her suddenly, sitting up just in time to lose the contents of my stomach in a pink, half-moon shaped hospital bowl.

"Ugh, I think_ I'm_ going to be sick." Hanna chimed.

"I think now is the time we step out and let you finish this with Ezra and your mom." Spencer added. Byron and Mike had already evacuated the room a couple of hours earlier, in hopes of getting some rest before the babies came. The girls came over to me, each giving me a hug.

"We'll be right here as soon as they are born." Emily comforted. I squeezed her hand, not wanting to let them go, but knowing that the minute the twins were here I would see them again. They exited to the waiting room and a few moments later the door clicked shut as Ezra entered, followed by my night nurse, whose name I couldn't remember.

"Alright Aria, let's check and see how you're progressing shall we?" I nodded meekly, turning onto my back from my left side. A sting of pain shot from my stomach down to my legs as another contraction hit, causing me squeal and clench Ezra's hand.

"You are doing amazing baby." Ezra comforted, brushing damp hair out of my face.

"You are ready to start pushing Aria!" The nurse exclaimed, reaching around to grab a utensil that was on a metal table beside her. "Baby B is still in his waters though so I'm going to carefully break it and then I will begin setting up so you can push."

"Yay!" Ella exclaimed from beside me. I nodded, a huge smile spreading across my lips. The nurse, whose name I now remembered was Elaine, broke Benjamin's waters and then left to go inform Dr. Hartly that we would be ready for her in a few minutes. She returned with three other nurses and they quickly set up for the birth. While we waited for Dr. Hartly Elaine instructed me on the correct to way to push and helped me practice a couple of times. Finally Dr. Hartly entered the room, dressed in long blue scrubs and wearing a hair net.

"Are you ready to meet your babies Aria?" She greeted, as she washed her hands under the faucet.

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road. Ezra, if you want to hold back her left leg and Ella you hold her right leg." I glanced around the room at the four nurses stationed at the incubators where the babies would be placed nearly as soon as they were born, and suddenly I was scared to death.

"I . . . I can't do this." I cried, looking at Dr. Hartly.

"Aria, listen to me, you can do this. We are all here to help if something happens, but you can do this okay? I need you to push on the next contraction." Her words didn't do anything to comfort me, but the moment the next contraction hit, I found myself bearing down with as much effort as I could muster. The pain was nearly unbearable and I was scared to death that I wouldn't be able to deliver naturally and would end up having to get a C-section. All I wanted in that moment was for my babies to be in my arms already.

Fourteen, long and agonizing minutes later, Lila's, little slippery pink body was placed onto my chest, her high-pitched cries pierced the air, and in that instant nothing but she and I existed and I had all the energy in the world to do it again. As she was quickly taken by one of the nurses to the incubators, I was instructed to push again. This time it was as though I was numb from the pain, completely overwhelmed by the instantaneous love I'd felt as soon as I had laid my eyes on Lila. Six minutes after Lila was born, her brother Benjamin came into the world the completely opposite way Lila had.

Blue. Lifeless. And with the cord wrapped around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't intend to have this shocking cliffhanger at the end, it kind of came out of nowhere but I think it fits amazingly well and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review review and review! The more reviews I get the quicker I will have the next chapter up! <strong>

**Amanda**


	27. Safe and Sound

**OMG! Wasn't the season three premiere absolutely stunning! The mystery, the drama and of course the romance! It was perfect! I can't wait until next Tuesday!**

**On to the story. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the amazing reviews on the last chapter! I know that was quite the cliffhanger and like I said, it was completely unexpected to even me that that was going to happen! It was just one of those moments as a writer when your characters surprise you. **

**I keep forgetting to mention that I didn't include the baby shower in a chapter on purpose. I decided that since I included the gender reveal, that that was good enough and it might get to boring with the baby shower written in as well. Hopefully it didn't conufse anyone, and Ezra's parents did come up for the baby shower as well. **

**Okay, okay, enough of my blabbing, go read the story and make sure to review, and let me know what you think of the babies' names! Lila was going to be named Senna, until the very last second when I changed it, and I am glad I did!**

**Lots of love,**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four: Safe and Sound<p>

"Why isn't he breathing?" I screamed. "Get him to breath!" Benjamin had been rushed to the incubator seconds after his umbilical cord had been unwrapped from around his neck and cut. The four nurses surrounded him, trying desperately to get him to take a breath. Another doctor rushed into the room to assist with Benjamin so that one of the nurses could return to Lila. Dr. Hartly was doing her best to keep my calm as she cleaned up from the delivery.

"Go be with him." I cried to Ezra. Tears slipping down his cheeks, he walked over to where Benjamin was at, trying his best to keep an eye on his son.

"It okay baby." Ella cried into my shoulder, "He's going to be okay."

"My baby! Mom, why isn't he breathing?" I was crying so hard I was sure she probably couldn't even understand me.

"I don't know sweetie, but the doctor and nurses are doing everything they can okay?" Ella tried to reassure, but I could tell from her panicked expression and the tears falling down her face that she was just as scared and unsure as I was.

Outside the room I heard a nurse explaining Byron, Mike and the girls that they couldn't come in yet, that Benjamin was having trouble breathing. I glanced over to the incubator Lila was in, she was being wrapped up in a receiving blanket after having her vitals taken.

"Give me Lila. I want to hold my baby." I told the nurse who was holding her. She walked over to me and handed me the small bundle.

"Hi, baby. It's mommy. Don't worry about your brother. Benjamin is going to be okay." A newborns cry filled the air half a second later and it took me ten seconds to realize it wasn't Lila, but Benjamin. He was breathing. My eyes flew up to Benjamin's incubator at the same time Ezra collapsed onto a chair, a sob escaping his lips.

"Oh thank God." Ella cried, embracing me. My chest was shaking with sobs, causing Lila to start stirring awake. By now Dr. Hartly was done cleaning me up and was checking up on Benjamin. Ezra was finally able to stand and came to my bedside. He peered lovingly down at Lila, stroking her soft hair for a few moments before looking in my eyes. He took my face roughly in his hands, pressing his lips passionately to mine.

"You did it." He whispered when he pulled away. "They're here. I'm so proud of you."

Dr. Hartly came over a couple minutes later, holding a sleeping little bundle of boy in her arms. "Benjamin is going to come with me to the NICU for a few hours of monitoring, he is doing much better now but we just want to make sure his vitals are completely normal."

Ezra and I nodded, looking down at our precious baby boy. "Thank you so much." I whispered. Dr. Hartly nodded, then turned and left the room, three of the nurses following her. Elaine came over to me to check on my vitals, making sure my blood pressure wasn't too high, and then helped show me how to latch Lila on my breast. When Lila was peacefully eating, Elaine finally allowed everyone else into the room.

"What happened?" Byron questioned, embracing Ella in a hug as soon as he entered the room. Mike followed, his face etched with concern. I could tell the girls had been crying as soon as I saw their faces, their eyes still watery and red.

"The nurses barely let us get a glimpse of him, let alone explain what happened." Spencer explained.

"Benjamin came out with the cord wrapped around his neck three times. It took the nurses nearly four minutes to get him breathing and his vitals stable. He's going to be in the NICU for a couple of hours to be monitored." My Mom informed them. "But he's going to be okay. It's extremely scary but it happens quite often with babies."

"How's Lila?" Mike asked.

"She's perfect." Ezra muttered.

"And hungry." I added, causing everyone in the room to erupt in laughter.

"Why don't we all go and try to get some sleep and leave these three alone to get some rest as well. The babies will still be here when we wake up and we can see them again, then." Byron said.

"Sounds good to me, I got woken up from a good dream by these three saying the babies were coming." Mike teased, pointing at the girls.

"Alright sweetie, we'll be back later okay? You and Ezra get some sleep." Ella leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead and then Lila's. Then they left Ezra and I to enjoy our new baby girl.

* * *

><p>I woke up sometime later to find Ezra asleep on the guest bed, Lila asleep in his arms. I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. Judging from the light streaming in around the edges of the blinds, I guessed that it was around ten or eleven A.M, and I was right. My phone read 11:23 am. It had been over six hours since I had heard anything about Ben, so I pressed the call button to summon a nurse. Elaine was in the room a minute later.<p>

"How is Benjamin doing? I haven't heard anything all morning and Dr. Hartly said he would only be in the NICU for a few hours."

"I was just by the NICU and Benjamin is doing great. They did end up having to keep him a couple hours longer than planned because his vitals were fluctuating a bit which is normal, but his is stable now and they will be bringing him down by noon." Elaine explained. I instantly felt relieved, knowing he was still okay.

"And . . . he won't have any kind of brain damage or anything from not breathing for so long will he?" It had been a question I wanted to ask earlier when he was first rushed to the NICU, but I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"No. That is one thing the doctors and nurses were looking for and his brain shows signs of normal activity. It only took the nurses a few seconds this morning to get him breathing again, the longest part was just getting his vitals stable and him alert enough to cry."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like to order anything to eat? I can get a menu for you right away."

"Yes please."

"Alright, I will be right back. I think some of your visitors are awake so I can send them in anytime if you would like."

"Yes, please let them know they can come in right away." Elaine nodded and slipped behind the curtain and out the door. She returned a few moments later with a menu and my Mom trailing behind her. A huge smile crept upon Ella's face when she saw Lila nestled in her daddy's sleeping arms. Ella pulled her camera out and pressed the shutter quietly so as not to wake them up.

"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?" She asked me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Really well, surprisingly."

"Well, we are all going to go down to the cafeteria and get breakfast so hopefully Ezra will be awake when we get back and hopefully little Ben will be here too!"

"Okay, we are going to eat as well."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Mom, for being here with me."

"Oh honey, you know I wouldn't have missed it for anything. I love you."

"I love you too. See you in a bit."

When Ella had left, I looked through the menu, trying to decide what sounded good after just having two babies. I ordered a beef and cheese omelet with toast and sausage for Ezra, as well as coffee and finally decided on fruit parfait with oatmeal for myself. I placed the order through the hospitals room service and then carefully climbed out of bed. Even with painkillers I could still feel some pain and soreness.

"Ezra, wake up. I ordered breakfast and it's almost noon." I shook him lightly and Lila's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hello, sweet girl." I cooed, taking Lila into my arms. "Daddy is really tired, should we just let him sleep?" Lila fussed, kicking her feet against the blanket that she was swaddled tightly in. "Shh shh, you're hungry aren't you?" I carried her back to the bed and began to nurse her, carefully loosening the blanket from around her.

"Look at those tiny little feet, those little toes." I said, tickling the bottoms of her feet. She squirmed against me, kicking my stomach. "Oh, somebody is ticklish." I giggled.

Lila was still nursing and I was beginning to drift off when the door opened and a nurse stepped around the curtain holding a bundle. "Ezra . . ." I gasped, and his eyes flew open. He stood quickly and walked over to the nurse, taking Benjamin in his arms. He was crouched beside me before the nurse even left the room. I peered over Ezra's arm, down into the blanket. Ice blue eyes, identical to Ezra's, stared back up at me.

"Hello Benjamin. Mommy and I are so glad you joined us." Ezra said, leaning down and kissing Ben on the cheek. "I bet you're hungry huh?" He lifted Ben into my arms so that he could nurse on the other side of Lila, their heads, full of my soft, dark, curly hair, touching.

Both babies were still nursing by the time Ezra and I had finished eating our breakfast.

"When is everyone going to get here?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not sure, my Mom was in just a few minutes before Ben got here and she said they were all going to down to breakfast. I'm sure they will be up any minute."

Elaine's shift had ended at noon, so when it was time for me and the babies to be checked at twelve-thirty, it was Olivia who entered the room.

"Good afternoon Momma and Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed, walking over to the bed to get a glimpse of the twins. "They are gorgeous." She cooed. As she was finishing up checking on us I heard the door open and several pairs of feet shuffle into the room.

"Can we hold Lila yet?" Spencer was the first to speak as they rounded the curtain. All of their eyes immediately fell on not one, but two babies sleeping on my lap.

"Everyone, come meet Lila Alison Lee and Benjamin Levi Holden." Ezra announced.

* * *

><p>"What are the meanings behind their names, other than Alison as Lila's middle of course?" Hanna asked, staring adoringly at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Benjamin was sleeping quietly in the arms of his Papa.<p>

"We both just fell in love with the names Lila and Benjamin; they are both gorgeous and classy and will age well. Alison is of course after Ali and Levi is Ezra's middle name. Lee and Holden are two names we loved from literature. Lee is from Harper Lee, author of The Mockingbird and Holden is from Catcher in the Rye." I explained.

"They are both beautiful names." Ella commented, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Beautiful names for beautiful babies." Byron said, staring down at Benjamin. "You two sure are blessed."

"We all are." Ella responded. "I already can't imagine life without them, now let me see my grandson, I haven't held him yet." Byron carefully passed Benjamin to Ella.

"Well hello beautiful girl!' Hanna cooed from beside me. I looked over her shoulder to see Lila's baby blue eyes staring up Auntie Hanna.

"I can't believe they both have Ezra's eyes and your hair Aria!" Spencer gushed, peering over Hanna's other shoulder.

"I know. We're going to have two little heartbreakers on our hands." I ran a hand through Lila's soft downy hair. "I still can't believe they are here."

Ella grinned, "Oh, just wait until they are both up at the same time in the middle of the night, screaming to be fed or changed. Speaking of being changed, Ezra, do you want to change your son's first poopy diaper?"

* * *

><p><em>Announcing the arrival of the Fitz Twins!<em>

_Lila Alison Lee_

_October 3__rd__, 2011 _

_4:26 am_

_5lbs 9oz, 20 inches long_

_And_

_Benjamin Levi Holden_

_October 3__rd__, 2011_

_4:32 am_

_7lbs 8oz, 21 ½ inches long_


	28. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I was having some trouble with writing it but finally got it finished! I would like to thank each and every one of you who has followed my story and reviewed! I am thankful it has been as popular as it is! I know where this story is going to end and it will probably only be another 5-8 chapters including the epilogue. I am unsure at this time if there will be a sequel or not. But ya'll could change that! I have been getting requests for a sequel which makes me happy that you all want more! **

**Okay enough rambling, on with the story! I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to read ya'll reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five: Home is Where the Heart Is<p>

After spending three days in the hospital, (due to Ben's troubles at birth and the twins being a couple weeks early), we were finally allowed to go home.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed dressing the twins in their going home outfits with the help of Ella, while Ezra and Bryon went down to the car to get the infant carriers. Lila let out a cry as I slipped her outfit over her head.

"I'm sorry, baby, but Mama has to get you dressed." I lifted her tiny body up to my chest so I could button the snaps on the back of the onesie and then cradled her in my arms. Her tiny mouth immediately began rooting around for my breast.

"Hold on missy, I'll feed you when Mimi is done dressing brother."

"You know they are probably going to spit-up on their outfits now since you just dressed them, right?" Ella grinned.

"Isn't that always how it goes? You just get done dressing them in something cute and five minutes later you have to change them again."

Ella nodded, "Always." She handed me Benjamin and I leaned back against the pillows stacked on the inclined hospital bed to nurse the babies. I had just gotten both of them to latch on when Ezra and Bryon walked through the door with the carriers.

"Oh great, now it's going to be another hour before we get out of here." Ezra teased, commenting on how it sometimes took the twins an hour just to nurse.

"Oh hush, I just have to let them eat for ten minutes or so and then we can leave." I shot back. Ezra smirked as he strode over to me. He leaned over me, kissing me fully on the lips before pressing his lips lightly to each of the babies' heads.

"What time does your parents' flight get in Ezra?" Byron questioned.

"At 2:50."

"Alright, we'll probably want to leave the house a little after two then to get to the airport in time." Ezra nodded. Ella and Byron would be staying at our house with us for a few days to help out with the twins as well as visit with Ezra's parents.

"I can't wait for them to meet the twins. They were upset when they couldn't make it to the baby shower." I frowned and Lila scrunched her face up in her sleep.

"They are going to spoil these two just as much as we are." Ella smiled.

* * *

><p>An hour later we were finally loading the twins into the backseat of our car. I insisted on sitting beside them for the fifteen minute ride home, just to make sure they were comfortable. Ella and Byron followed us in their car back to our condo. I was nervous the whole ride home, paranoid that a car would come flying out of nowhere and smash into our car, taking the lives of our precious cargo. Finally, after what seemed like the longest and scariest car ride of my life, we reached home.<p>

"Alright my babies, you're home!" Ezra chirped as he climbed out of the car. He opened the driver's side passenger door and unlatched Lila's car seat from the base as I pulled Benjamin's car seat out with me.

"Aria let me carry him for you. You're still not supposed to be carrying too much weight and you have a flight of stairs to walk up." Ella spoke as she came up behind me. Byron was already at the back of our car, pulling out two duffel bags and several balloons.

"Mom, I wouldn't exactly classify the three steps to get into the building as a flight of stairs. And there's an elevator inside so it's not like we have stairs to walk up inside either."

"Oh, whatever, you're still not supposed to be carrying too much weight." With a disgruntled shrug I handed Benjamin over to her, following behind as we headed inside the building. A few moments later we reached our condo door. Ezra handed me the keys as I was the only one who could open the door since I didn't have full hands. As I turned the key in the hole I thought I heard whispering and the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door.

"Did you hear that? I think someone broke into our house!" I said, panicking, as I struggled to get the key loose from the doorknob.

"Don't be silly! No one broke into your house." Ella said in a rushed voice, her lips parting into a slight smile, causing my eyebrows to shoot upwards.

Finally getting the key out, I pushed the door open. The shrill ringing of three girls' shouting, "Surprise," caught me off guard. My jaw fell open when I realized my three best friends, Hanna, Emily and Spencer, were standing in my living room and not a burglar.

"Oh my God, what are you guys doing here?" I squealed, waddling as I fast I could up to the girls and wrapping them all in a hug.

"Well we wouldn't miss you bringing the babies home so we skipped school and drove up here to surprise you! Your parents and Ezra knew all about it." Spencer smiled.

I glanced back at Ella, who had set Benjamin's carrier down and was now lifting him out and into her arms. "That's you acted so weird when I said I thought someone had broken in."

"Well it was true!" Ella exclaimed.

Byron set down the bags near the door and then we all found a spot to sit on the couch while Ella helped Ezra make lunch. Spencer sat on the left of me, cradling Lila in her arms, and Hanna sat to the right of me, soothing a fussing Benjamin. Emily was perched on the couch arm next to Spencer, peering down at Lila's sleeping little body. Byron sat alone on the loveseat across from us.

"They already look bigger than the day they were born." Spencer whispered, stroking Lila's delicate little fingers. "Are you guys going to get newborn pictures of them?"

"Yeah, Ezra and I found this amazing photographer who lives just down the road from us and she has stunning work. We had to book a session four months ago in order to get a spot. We get to take them over next Wednesday." I stood from the couch and grabbed the laptop off of the desk. Sitting back down I opened it up and clicked on the Internet shortcut, bringing up my MSN homepage. I quickly typed in the photographer's website address and a few seconds later Autumn Holloway's photography page opened up on the screen. I scrolled through several galleries and hundreds of images, each one more captivating than the one before. Ella, Emily, Spencer and Hanna were in awe at the art behind each photo.

"She's amazing. You will get photos that last a lifetime and won't be disappointed, that's for sure." Ella declared as she returned to the kitchen to save the salad. Ezra was unsure how to toss it and nearly spilled half the bowl in his attempt.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes past 2 P.M when I finished helping Ella with the dishes after lunch. Ezra and Byron took off for the airport to pick up Ezra's parents. I was wiping down the counters when both of the twins began crying.<p>

"Uh oh, Mommy, I think the prince and princess are getting hungry." Ella said.

"Yeah and I think the prince needs a diaper change." Hanna added, shifting Benjamin in her arms. Emily placed a wriggling Lila in Aria's arms.

"Alright Han, you get to be the first aunty to change a poopy diaper." I smiled, tossing a diaper and bag of wipes at Hanna's feet with my spare hand.

"Yeah right! What if he pee's on me?" Hanna made a disgusted look.

"That's why you keep him covered while you get the wipes and clean diaper ready. Here I'll help you." Ella walked over to Hanna and took the baby from her arms, placing him on the couch and then unbuttoning his outfit. As I sat down and began nursing Lila, Ella helped show Hanna and the other girls how to properly change a diaper, Hanna squealing the whole time about how she might get poop on her. Then Ella placed a still crying Benjamin in my other arm to nurse.

"See that wasn't so bad huh Han?" I teased.

"I guess not, but it's still gross."

"Well you better get used to it because I'm sure we'll be babysitting at some point." Spencer pointed out, causing Hanna to scrunch up her face and the rest of us to laugh.

Ella placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to go put you and Ezra's laundry away and do some more cleaning before cleaning before Gloria and Jack get here. My mouth opened in a yawn and I was only able to nod in response as Ella tiptoed down the hall.

While Lila and Benjamin nursed, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and I gossiped about the latest Rosewood drama, and laughed at old memories.

"I wish you and Ezra still lived in Rosewood. Then we would get to see you guys and the babies more often." Emily spoke quietly.

"I know. I miss Rosewood. Ezra and I have talked about maybe moving back after we get married."

"Speaking of marriage, when are you two lovebirds going to tie the knot!" Hanna exclaimed.

A smile crept onto my face. Neither Ezra nor I had told our family or friends that we had settled on a wedding date. The original idea had been to have a spring wedding set in June, but when the twins were born we had changed our minds, instead deciding to get married on the twins' six month birthday, April 3rd.

"We're going to get married on the twins' six month birthday, so in April."

"Awh! How sweet is that!" Hanna grinned. "Are they going to be the ring bearer and flower girl?"

I nodded my head. "My cousin's little girl, Violet, is going to be the main flower girl and she will pull the twins in a wagon behind her."

"That's a great idea since they'll only be sitting up by then." Emily replied, gazing down at the twins who were fast asleep in my arms. I carefully picked up Lila and set her down beside me so that I could move Benjamin and adjust my bra and shirt.

"Who wants to hold which one?" I giggled and Hanna immediately reached for Lila. Spencer said she had held them enough for now and that Emily hadn't gotten to hold them that much today so I gently placed Ben in Emily's arms. I could already tell that each of the girls would somehow affect the twins; Hanna would spoil them and make sure they always dressed fashionably, Emily would be sure that they were involved in a sport of some kind, and Spencer would teach them how to be competitive and driven and would always be on top of their grades. I already couldn't wait to see Ben and Lila's personalities develop as they grew up.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the sound of voices out in the hallway drifted closer and then the condo door opened. Gloria and Jack, Ezra's parents bustled into the apartment, followed closely behind by Ezra and Byron who tugged on two sets of luggage, trying to get them over the threshold.

I stood from the couch as Gloria hurried over to me. "Oh there's my precious daughter-in-law!" She cried, enveloping me in a hug. "We've missed you so much and are sorry we couldn't be here for the baby shower."

"I've missed you too and don't worry about the shower."

Jack grabbed me up in a hug next. "Hey there, sweetie, how are ya?"

"I'm tired, but I'm good." I smiled.

Ella had just come out of Ezra and I's bedroom and quickly introduced herself to Gloria and Jack, and then introduced the girls.

"It is so nice to meet y'all. Aria has told us so much about you and we just couldn't wait to finally meet ya." Gloria drawled, her Texan accent thick. Finally she stepped over to see the babies.

"Oh they are just beautiful Aria!" She gasped, taking Lila in her arms. Jack picked Benjamin up and they sat down on the empty loveseat. "My aren't they precious Jack?" Gloria cooed.

"Oh they sure are. Benjamin looks just like you Ezra."

"And Miss Lila looks just like her Mommy. You two did a great job." Gloria praised.

Ezra and I smiled. Wrapped in his arms and gazing around at our family and friends was the best feeling in the world. And I still couldn't believe that this was what our life would be like now. We were a family.


	29. As Time Flies

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Fairly Foolish! It's not as long as the previous few have been, but still close! And there is quite a bit of Ezria fluff! This story is slowly coming to an end! I have at least five more chapters planned out, though there might be less, or more. All depends.**** But I definitely know when it's going to end. I am still unsure yet if there will be a sequel, its always a possibility though! Also I have a new story posted on here! It's called Run With Me and it's an Ezria fanfiction, based around horses and barrel racing, so a storyline that hasn't yet been used with Ezria! Here is the link: s/8345882/1/Run_With_Me Please go read and review and don't forget to read and review this story! **

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: As Time Flies<p>

The first month of the twins' lives flew by remarkably fast. Ezra and I relished in the extra help of our parents that they provided for the first couple of weeks. Ezra only had one week off for paternity leave and I had decided to take the first week with the twins off from school as well, so when Ezra went back to work and I had to play catch up, it was nice to have so many extra sets of hands to change, bathe or soothe the twins.

Lila and Benjamin were now six weeks old and growing quickly. While Ezra was at work my days were spent nursing, changing, cuddling, and playing with the twins and keeping up with homework and housework while they napped. When Ezra arrived home in the evenings he spent time with Lila and Benny while I cooked dinner. After we ate we bathed the twins, nursed them and then put them to bed, which was usually around nine pm. Both Lila and Benny were sleeping five to six hours through the night before waking to eat and then sleeping for another four or five hours. Ezra and I couldn't believe how such easy babies they were.

Ezra and I were snuggled on the couch the Friday before Thanksgiving, after having put the twins down for the night, watching as the first snowfall of year fell outside the condo windows.

"Are you excited for Thanksgiving at your parents' house next week?" Ezra asked, his fingers entwined with mine.

"Yes. It's the twins first real holiday, besides Halloween of course, which didn't count since they were too little to take out. I can't wait for the twins to see your parents again and for aunts and uncles and cousins to finally meet them."

"Are you sure your mom is up for hosting so many people? I'm not real sure how many of my extended family members will be there, but I know Hardy is coming for sure."

"Are you kidding? My mom is so excited. Every time I talk to her she can't stop talking about it." Ezra smiled in response.

"And what do we have to bring again?"

"Ella said not to worry about it, but I'm going to bring a smaller turkey, a bowl of stuffing, a dish of mashed potatoes and an apple and pumpkin pie." Ezra's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"That's a lot. There will definitely be enough food for everyone."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure we will bring home enough leftovers to last for a week." I giggled.

"And we get to stay in your old room when we're there?" Ezra raised his eyebrows again, though this time in a suggestive way.

"Yes, and don't even think about getting any crazy ideas Mr. Professor!"

"What, we can't even make a little sibling for Lila and Ben?" Ezra's sky blue eyes crinkled as his teasing smiled played across his lips.

I slapped his leg, "They're only a month and a half old! And I'm only 17! I just got the okay to start having sex again! There is no way they are getting another sibling right now. Not until they are three years old, then we will start trying for another baby."

"So we can't have sex for three years!" Ezra feigned shock.

A sly smiled crept across my face and before Ezra could ask what I was thinking, I had shoved him backwards on the couch and was lying on top of him, unzipping his pants. His lips met mine in a hasty, heated kiss. His teeth pulled at my lips, leaving stinging spots that he swept over quickly with his tongue before slipping it in my mouth. I pulled away from him long enough to slide his pants down his legs, pulling his briefs with him.

"Aria," Ezra gasped, but I ignored him, trailing kisses down his bare chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. "Aria!" Ezra pleaded, catching my hands in his. I looked up at him, surprise etched on my face.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"I stopped, because you aren't on the pill, and I'm not wearing a condom, so unless you _do _want another baby, I suggest you stop so I can put one on."

"Oh, right." I whispered, sitting up as realization flooded over my features. Ezra smirked and reached over to pull open the drawer of the couch-side table. Less than a minute later, we were lying on our bed, finishing what we'd started on the couch.

* * *

><p>The following Tuesday I was running around like a mad momma trying to get all of our bags packed for my Mom's house. It was noon, Lila and Ben were napping and Ezra was at work. We were leaving as soon as Ezra got home from work, which would be around three-thirty, and I felt like I didn't have a single thing ready to go. I was sitting in the middle of the living room with three suitcases and multiple piles of clothes beside me, folding and placing Lila and Ben's clothes in their suitcase when my phone rang.<p>

"Hi Mom!" I exclaimed when I answered, after seeing Ella's name pop up on the caller I.D.

"Hello sweetie. How are my sweet little pumpkins doing this morning? Mimi can't wait to hold them again!"

I rolled my eyes at my mother, glad she couldn't see me doing it. "They are good Ella, they just went down for a nap, so I'm packing our bags. I can't wait to see you guys and the girls! It feels like it's been months when really it's only been a couple weeks since we last saw you."

"I know, it sure does seem that way. We can't wait for you to get here tonight. And I'm glad you are coming down early to help with cooking and everything."

"I want to help. And I am going to help make food Mom, so don't freak out when I walk in the door with groceries for what I'm going to make." Ella's sweet melodic laugh rang through a phone and an instant pang of longing swept through me. I couldn't wait to be back home for a few days to spend much needed time with my family and friends, and of course celebrate the twins' first holiday.

After a few more minutes of talking with Ella, I heard one of the babies beginning to wake up.

"Hey Mom, I've got to go, one of the twins is crying. I'll call you later when we are on our way."

"Alright honey. Give those babies kisses from me. I love you, talk to you later."

"Love you too Ella. Bye." I clicked end on the phone and tossed my cell onto the couch as I stood and made my way down the hall. I quietly pushed open the nursery door, peering in and looking first into Lila's crib; she was sound asleep. Benjamin however was fussing in his crib. I quickly scooped him up, cradling him in my arms as I made my way over to the glider in the corner of the room.

"Hey, little man, what's the matter?" I cooed, Ben's crying ceased as his little ice blue eyes opened up and gazed at me at the sound of my voice. "Hey there sweet boy, hold on just a minute and you can eat okay?" I shifted myself, pulling my shirt and bra up so Benjamin could eat.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I was sitting on the floor playing with the Lila and Benjamin while they had tummy time, when Ezra walked in the door.<p>

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you going to change first?"

"Yep, and then I'll take the luggage down to the car."

"Okay, I'll put the babies in their car seats."

I had just finished tidying up the living room and kitchen when Ezra came back from putting the luggage in the car. He glanced at the twins, already sleeping in their seats, and then at me as he walked over and took my face in his hands.

"Let's go celebrate Turkey Day." Ezra beamed as he leaned in to kiss me. A laugh escaped my mouth as Ezra's lips came down on mine in a swift, chaste kiss.


	30. A Little Thanksgiving Love

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up! Been crazy busy the past week and I was sick on top of it all. Gotta love the stomach flu in the middle of the summer! But I am better now and have been itching to write! I just love the end of this chapter! Fair warning if you are not religious or if you are there is a prayer said. Just letting you know. I am not very religious and my prayer writing/reciting abilities aren't that great so bear with it. **

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Lots of love!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: A Little Thanksgiving Love<p>

"Aria," Soft, warm hands rubbed up and down my arms, pulling me from my dream.

"Aria," Ezra whispered, his voice right in my ear.

"Hmm?" I muttered sleepily, pulling the covers of my bed up over my head.

"Babe, you've got two little babies wide awake and hungry."

"Mm, what time is it?" I mumbled, rolling over to see both Lila and Ben wide awake in their pack and play beside the bed.

"It's a little after eight A.M."

I groaned. Eight hours of sleep seemed like so little. We'd arrived at my parents' house last night around seven-thirty P.M and after spending a couple of hours of family time together, Ezra and I had retired to my old bedroom with Lila and Ben. Both of the twins had been cranky and restless from the long car ride and then being passed around to Mimi and Papa, so it had taken a couple of hours to finally get them asleep. By the time Ezra and I finally fell exhausted into bed, it was a little after midnight.

"Hey babies! Are you hungry? Mama's will feed you two in just a minute." Ezra cooed in his silly baby-talk voice, causing me to erupt into a fit of laughter despite how tired I was still. I sat up in bed as Ezra lifted Lila out of the pack and play.

"Uh oh Mommy, I think I smell a stinker."

"Yay! Daddy picked her up which means he gets to change her diaper and Mommy gets to change Benny!" Ezra set Lila down on the bed and she instantly began to fuss.

"Hey baby! It's okay Lila girl. Daddy has to give Brother Benny to mama real quick and then I'll change you and then you can eat." Ezra cooed at Lila, placing Ben in my arms. I grabbed a diaper off the bedside table to change Benny's diaper. I laid Ben down on the bed in front of me. His piercing blue eyes gazed up at me as I unbuttoned his sleeper.

"Hi Benny boy, how's Mommy's baby boy?" Ben flailed his arms, looking from me over to Ezra.

"Hi buddy! Whatcha doin? Are you getting your butt changed so you can eat some milk?" Ezra beamed, talking again in his baby voice. "Ugh, Lila, you really loaded that diaper. Aria, can you toss me some more wipes?"

"Wow, you finished off that case already? There was like ten wipes left."

"Have you seen how much this kid poops? She is definitely my daughter."

"Ezra! You don't need that many wipes!" I shrieked, bursting into a fit of laughter. Ezra's boyish grin spread across his face. He had a handful of wipes ready to go not including the several he had already used.

"No wonder we go through so many! You only need three or four usually when they poop."

"Well you must be some kind of wonder-woman if you can get by using just a few. It seriously takes me a dozen just to get their tiny little bottoms clean." I giggled again and looked up just as Ella was coming in through the door.

"I heard laughter in here so I figured I didn't need to knock."

I shook my head, "You're fine Mom. We're just getting ready to feed the twins."

"I see. Well when you're done come on down stairs, breakfast is almost ready and then we have a lot of cooking to get done!"

* * *

><p>After breakfast Ezra, Byron and Mike headed out of the house to have some quality guy time. I didn't have a clue what that involved, but I was happy that they were going to have fun while I got a few hours alone with just Ella and the twins. We set to work quickly, making buns, salads, fruit and veggie trays and pies. Our goal was to have everything but the turkey and stuffing done before the next day. By the time that the boys arrived back around three P.M we had finished everything except a couple of pies which were baking in the oven.<p>

"Mmm it smells good in here." Byron smiled, waltzing over to Ella and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, we went and watched a movie, then went out to eat and went and bought some beer for tomorrow." Ezra explained.

"You guys seriously went and watched a movie at the theater?" I scoffed teasingly.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with guys going to a theater and watching a movie." Mike defended. He attempted to snatch a piece of pie but Ella caught him and smacked his hand.

"Ow! Mom!"

"Don't touch my pie." Ella flashed him a stern look that cause us all to laugh, except Mike of course.

"Fine, I'll just go get something else that's sweet. Where are my niece and nephew at?"

"They are asleep in the living room."

"C'mon boy, let's go get some baby cuddles since we can't have any pie." Byron frowned as he and Mike headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>Thursday morning came quickly. We awoke to nearly three inches of freshly fallen snow on the ground. While the guys played with Lila and Ben and watched the football game, Ella and I set to work readying the turkey and stuffing. It was a little past ten A.M when Hanna, Emily and Spencer arrived, bouncing with glee over getting to see the babies again and bearing outfits for them. With the stuffing finished and the turkey baking slowly in the oven, we all trickled into the living room to relax and wait for more family and friends to arrive.<p>

"They are getting so big!" Hanna cooed as she as she set her eyes on the twins.

"I can't believe they are already six weeks old." Emily cooed along, Spencer nodded her head in agreement, her eyes sparkling as she gazed down at Lila and Ben sleeping peacefully on Ezra, who was fast asleep as well. Quietly and carefully I picked up Lila, offering her to the first pair of hands that reached out for her. Emily took her into her arms and sank down on the couch behind us. Next I picked up Ben, handing him to Spencer.

"Ezra, wake up honey. You're Mom and Dad will be here any minute." I whispered into Ezra's ear. He shooed me away with his hand, mumbling something I didn't understand.

"Ezra! You're missing the game bro!" Mike's voice boomed from across the room. Ezra shot up from the couch so quickly he staggered into me, nearly knocking me over. It took all my weight to keep him from falling on top of me.

He glanced around, bewildered. "What? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, yet." I told him.

"Are my Mom and Dad here?" He mumbled sleepily, in between a yawn.

I shook my head no just as the front door opened and Ezra's parents walked in.

"Well, they're here now." I grinned.

Gloria and Jack swept over the threshold, followed by Ella's older sister Caroline, and her three boys, Matthew, Atticus and Finley. We all exchanged warm welcomes and the girls had just passed off the babies to Gloria and Caroline when the door opened again.

Two hours later the house was bustling with warmth and quiet conversations. Lila and Benjamin, having been passed around from family member to family member, woken by the foreign touch of different hands, were sleeping peacefully once again after having eaten. Placing the twins in their Moses baskets in the dining room, we all finally sat down for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Gloria, would be so kind as to lead Grace?" Ella asked politely, a sweet ring in her voice.

"I would love to darlin'." Gloria replied. Everyone grasped the hands of the people sitting by them, Ezra and I each with a hand on one of the twins' Moses baskets, and Gloria began to pray.

"Lord, we thank you for all the blessings in our life; for the food on our table here today, the family and friends by our side, and for the roof over our head. Lord we thank you for bringing us all together on this bountiful day and we thank you for bringing these beautiful new babies into our lives. And Lord we ask that you provide and protect for all those in the world who aren't as blessed as we are and we just ask that you guide us in ways to help others around us. In the Lord's name, Amen."

"Amen."


	31. Love Without End

**Here is the next chapter! I have to give credit to Brennan'Ezria Lover for the idea having Ezra and Aria go on a date in Rosewood. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it and it has Ezria and baby fluff in it! Also I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! I've reached 200 and I can't believe I have that many! Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing! **

**Lots of love**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Love Without End<p>

Late Saturday afternoon I sat in my old room at my Mom and Dad's, pumping breast milk. Ella and Gloria had urged Ezra and I to take a night to ourselves and go out while we were Rosewood. They had offered to watch Lila and Ben and since Ezra and I hadn't had a night to ourselves since the twins had been born, we took the offer.

I was currently fumbling with the breast pump, which had decided it wasn't going to work properly. I had only pumped four ounces and needed at least twelve in order to have enough for Lila and Ben's night feeding, plus extra.

"Ugh, this goddamn piece of junk."

"You having trouble honey?" Ezra's voice came from the doorway. I looked up as he entered, Benjamin cradled in his arms.

"Yes, this piece of crap isn't working and at this rate using my hand pump would be a lot faster."

"I'll get it for you if you want." I nodded and Ezra stepped over to our bags and pulled out the hand pump.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Ben's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there baby boy!" I cooed. Ben turned his head toward the sound of my voice, his eyes locked on me.

"Hi Mommy!" Ezra sang in his baby voice as he propped Ben up against his chest so Ben could see me better.

"Are you and Sissy going to be okay here with your Grandma's and Grandpa's and your crazy uncle?" I grinned at Benjamin. He scrunched up his little face at me. "It's okay, Mommy and Daddy will be back for you." Ezra tickled the bottom of Benjamin's feet and his little lips parted with the slightest smile. I gasped in surprise.

"Did you see that Ezra? He just smiled for the first time!" I shrieked with excitement.

"Yay Benny! That's Daddy's happy little boy!"

Ezra and I coddled over Benjamin's first big milestone for the next thirty minutes while I finished pumping milk. Finally I felt I had pumped enough that would last for a few hours while Ezra and I went out, even though it wasn't the twelve ounces I was hoping to get. Ezra took Benjamin down stairs to his Mom while I began getting ready. Luckily I had packed a nice blouse and my favorite pair of dressy jeans, just in case we had gone out to dinner with the family.

Grabbing my clothes and my makeup bag, I headed into the bathroom. I quickly pulled off my sweats and long sleeve shirt, replacing them with the jeans and flowing deep purple blouse. After some adjusting I began to curl my hair, letting the soft ringlets drop down my back when I'd finished curling them. A knock on the bathroom door interrupted me half-way through curling my hair.

"Who is it?" I asked, holding a chunk of hair around the curling iron.

"You're fiancé." Ezra stated from the other side of the door. I smiled and turned to unlock the knob. Ezra came in a second later, dressed in a dark pair of jeans, and a long-sleeve gray Chambray woven shirt.

"Wow you look nice babe." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. You . . . wow, you look . . . good." His voice was laced with seduction as he drew out the word 'good'. I blushed scarlet. Even after all this time of being together Ezra still knew how to make my blush and I loved that he still could.

"I just have to do my makeup and then I'll be ready to go."

"Alright sounds good to me. I was just gonna shave."

"Don't shave." I frowned. "I like kissing you when you haven't shaved." Ezra laughed.

"Okay, if that's what you want." He pulled his bottle of Old Spice cologne out of his bag, spraying himself with it so that I was nearly choking on the 'After Hours' scent that pervaded the air around me.

"Ugh, Ezra, I told you not to spray so much of that stuff, especially when you're in an enclosed room with someone else!" I choked out in-between coughs.

Ezra smiled his wicked boyish grin that made me melt. "I'll be downstairs." He said, pecking me on the lips quickly and slipping out the door before I could yell at him for changing the subject.

Fifteen minutes later I finally made it downstairs, fresh and ready to go, though teetering a bit unsteadily in my dark violet heels. It been nearly ten months since I'd worn heels and I'd forgot how much balance it took to keep upright in them.

Ezra and Jack were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking about something car related that I didn't understand. Ezra glanced up when I walked in, his eyes instantly lit up, skating over my entire body before locking on my eyes.

"Holy shit." He whispered, breathless, and I blushed again, stepping off the last step of the staircase. Ezra stood and came to stand beside me, giving me a brief kiss on the forehead.

"Ready?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, let's go say be to Lila and Benjamin first." Ezra nodded his head and we made our way into the kitchen were Gloria and Ella were busy cooking dinner. The twins sat in their bouncy chairs on the kitchen island, eyes wide open and alert as they watched their Grandmas at work. Ezra and I fussed over them for a few moments before Ella and Gloria pushed us out of the kitchen, assuring us the twins would be just fine.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in a booth at the Rosewood Apple Bar and Grille, peering at the menus in front of us. A waitress set two glasses of water on the table before skipping off to collect a check at another table.<p>

"What are you going to have?" Ezra asked, his ice-blue eyes peering over his menu at me.

"I I'm going to have the salad special."

"Oh, what is it?"

"The sweet autumn salad."

"Oh that does sound good. But I think I'm going to go with the beef sandwich with au jus sauce."

As if on cue our waitress reappeared, holding a pen and small notebook in her hands.

"What can I get you two today?" She asked sweetly, though I noticed her eyes flicked curiously from Ezra to I and back again.

"I'll have a beef sandwich with au jus sauce please and Aria will have the sweet autumn salad."

"Okay. And what would you like to drink?" The waitress, who I noticed had 'Cara' written on her nametag, focused her eyes on Ezra again.

"I will have a glass of white wine. Aria, what do you want?"

"A glass of sweet iced tea is fine."

"Okay. I will be back shortly with your drinks." Cara's eyes sparkled at Ezra when he handed her the menus.

I scoffed.

"What?" Ezra asked curiously, his eyebrows raised.

"She was totally checking you out. And she kept looking at me as if trying to fit the last puzzle piece into the puzzle. And I'm pretty sure her questions were answered when you ordered wine and I didn't."

"Aria. Stop. We are supposed to be having a good time. Don't worry about what some waitress thinks. You've never let people's views on us as a couple effect you before."

My lips pressed into a firm line. "You're right. I guess I'm just more cautious now since we have the twins to protect now too, not just our relationship."

Ezra took my hand in his, brushing his fingertips over my knuckles and leaning over the table so that his face was inches from mine.

"Aria, nobody has to know about that piece of our past. The present and future is what matters. And trust me when I say I won't let anyone or anything get in the way of harming our babies or our relationship."

Cara reappeared just then with our drinks, interrupting us from our reverie.

"Here you go. Your food will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I smiled at her, reaching for my tea as Ezra reached for his glass of wine.

Ten minutes later Cara came out from the back of the restaurant, bearing our plates of food. She carefully set them down in front of us and then hurried away, mentioning she would be right back to refill our drinks. We began eating, the sweet aroma of our food filing our noses as we each took the first bite at the same time.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we went out tonight." I yawned sleepily against Ezra's shoulder, where my head was rested as we drove back to Ella and Byron's.<p>

"So am I. And you didn't even cave and call to check on the twins."

"Is that surprise I hear in your voice Mr. Fitz?" I turned my head to gaze at Ezra.

"Yes, Miss Montgomery, it is." Ezra's eyes danced with humor.

"Oh how I can't wait to be Mrs. Ezra Fitz."

"Five months until you're officially mine."

"You're counting down?" I whispered in surprise.

"I have been since you said yes."


	32. A Pretty Little Christmas

**OMG guys, this is it! There is only one more chapter left and then the epilogue! I know I promised four or five more chapters but I feel like this next chapter is the perfect way to end it and I can't wait to write the last chapter and of course for you guys to read it. I am already so sad about it ending but I just can't think of anything else for the plot line that could be fit in before the ending. This chapter is fairly short but I hope ya'll enjoy it and I put it up very quickly! I'm not sure when the last chapter and epilogue will be up, it all depends on how quickly I get them written, but I would say a week at the most if not even this weekend sometime! So enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Lots of love!**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Pretty Little Christmas<p>

Fluffy white snowflakes drifted steadily to the ground, piling on top of the already twelve inch deep snow that had covered the ground for the past three days. Inside, the condo was cozy, radiating warmth that flooded from the lit fire in the corner fireplace. Lila and Benjamin, who were just over two and a half months old now, were lying on their tummies on the floor, cooing happily as they tried to grasp for toys that lay just in their reach. Ezra was finishing up some grading at the college and I was perched on the couch finishing up an essay that was due by midnight. My last day of class for the fall quarter had been on the twentieth, but one of my teachers had given me an extension on a particularly difficult essay, which I finally had almost completed.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve day; I couldn't believe how fast the past two months had gone and that the twins were nearly three months old already and celebrating their first Christmas. Ezra and I had planned on having a quiet Christmas by ourselves on Christmas Day and then going down to my parent's house the day after to celebrate with them and visit of course. Being that the twins and Ezra didn't need too many things for Christmas, I had easily gotten all of my shopping done the first week of December.

Besides all of the holiday planning that I had been doing the past few weeks, Ezra and I had also been busy working with a wedding planner. The wedding was just over three months away and although it was going to be fairly small, we had decided to go with a planner to help with planning every last detail. Hiring the local (and affordable), planner had been a great help to take off the load of juggling babies, school and wedding planning.

A little after four o'clock I finally finished the essay. I quickly sent it by email to my teacher and snapped my laptop shut, setting it beside me on the couch and then kneeling down on the floor in front of Lila and Ben.

Their little blue eyes shifted to look at me. A small smile crept onto Ben's lips, he had been smiling all the time ever since Thanksgiving, but Lila scrunched up her face and began to cry. I scooped her up into my arms, propping her up against my legs so she could easily see me and Ben.

"Hey baby girl. What's the matter?" Lila stopped crying but set her lips in an adorable pout, peering at me with sad blue eyes.

"Daddy's going to be home soon and Mommy has to start dinner. Let's go check your diaper real fast and then you can watch Mommy cook okay?" Lila gazed at me with her sweet blue eyes, dark curls falling down her forehead. I stood and carried her into the nursery, set her down on the changing table and began unbuttoning her onesie. When I was finished and had her dressed again, I slipped a lilac colored headband with a flower attached to it onto her head, pushing back the curls from her eyes, and then carried her back out into the living room. I set her and Benjamin in their bouncers on the kitchen counter and started preparing dinner.

It was a little after five P.M and I had just begun dishing up the spaghetti, garlic bread and salad onto plates when Ezra walked in the door.

"You're just in time baby." I smiled as I set the plates on the table.

"Mm it smells good honey." Ezra set his bag down by the door and pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack above his bag.

"Lila. Benjamin. Daddy is home." I rubbed the bottom of the twins' feet. Both of them were passed out after having eaten some milk. Leaving the twins to sleep, Ezra and I sat down for dinner.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning dawned brightly. White light pouring in through the windows as snow continued to cascade down from the sky. Lila and Ben's soft cries pierced the air at just after eight A.M. Rolling over in bed I staggered out from underneath the warmth of the bedspread and scooped the twins up into my arms. I sank back down on the bed and shifted myself so that the twins could nurse. Ezra was still sleeping peacefully beside me, snoring away while he dreamt.<p>

When the twins had finished eating I changed their diapers and dressed them in their Christmas onesies that read: 'Baby's First Christmas'. I was sliding Lila's red and green tutu on over her onesie when Ezra snuck up behind me, wrapping an arm around me. I spun around into his embrace, his ice-blue eyes finding mine instantly. Benjamin was cradled in his other arm, his eyes closed and his lips moving in his sleep.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning sleepy head."

"And of course a Merry first Christmas to our beautiful little Lila and handsome little Benjamin." Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed Ben's fuzzy head softly.

"Are you ready for breakfast baby?"

"Mm cinnamon pancakes with whip cream?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's go." Ezra whispered into my ear before pressing a flurry of kisses down my neck and along my shoulder blade.

"Mm, Merry Christmas Mr. Fitz."


	33. Forever and Ever, Amen

Chapter Thirty: Forever and Ever, Amen

{Three and a half Months Later}

Aria's POV:

Today is the day, the big day. Today at 5:00 I will walk down the aisle and officially become Mrs. Ezra Fitz.

* * *

><p>It's a little after 3 P.M and I sit on the edge of the bed in a luxurious room at the hundred year old Rosewood Grand Hotel. Spencer and Hanna are busy curling my hair into an up do fit for the queen. Emily is keeping the twins, who have both recently begun trying to crawl, entertained and out of trouble. And Ella and Gloria are busily applying my makeup.<p>

"Ben, where are you going?" I coo at Ben who is trying to crawl away from Emily.

Spencer scolds me for moving, "Sit still Aria!"

I turn my head back to face forward, toward the window. "Sorry."

"Benny come over here." Emily says, crawling after Ben who is army crawling toward the door. Em catches his leg and Ben giggles his adorable laugh that's eerily similar to Ezra's.

"Benjamin sure is catching on fast to crawling." Ella comments.

"I know! He started trying to crawl before Lila and I think he is more determined with moving around. Lila just like to sit and watch right now."

"She's a lady. She doesn't want to get her cute outfits that Auntie Han buys her dirty." Hanna leans down in front of Lila and scoops her up into her arms, grinning at her. Lila's little lips spread into a wide smile as Hanna slightly tosses her into the air.

"Oh, trust me Han, you don't want to see the mess she made in one of those dresses you got her when I was watching her the other day." Spencer says, wrinkling her nose in disgust, causing us all to erupt with laughter.

"Well y'all can't expect those babies to be clean now." Gloria giggles. "And they just get messier the older they get."

"She's right. Soon you'll just be letting them run around in diapers." Ella adds.

"Until they learn how to take their diapers off." Gloria laughs.

Hanna hands Lila back to Emily and returns to help Spencer finish my hair.

"Are you almost done yet?" I ask curiously, anxious to see my hair and makeup. Spencer and Hanna insisted that I couldn't even sit near a mirror so that I wouldn't risk seeing how I looked before I was all finished.

"Just about." Spencer says through clenched teeth as she pulled a bobby pin out of her mouth and stabbed it into my hair.

"Spence! That hurt!" I yelp.

"Well hold still! We're almost done." She scolds, swatting at my hand when I try to reach up to rub the sore spot where the bobby pin struck.

A few minutes later they all step in front of my, admiring their work and fixing little things such as an un-tucked tendril of hair or dabbing at my lips with gloss. I notice tears already brimming in Ella's eyes and have to look away from her face before I start to cry.

"Perfect." Spencer takes my hand and leads me over to the mirror near the bathroom. Staring at my reflection in the mirror it's hard to recognize the young lady staring back at me. She looks stunning, all curly hair; pinpoint perfect makeup and long lashes. She doesn't look like the girl who Ezra first met. She doesn't look like the eighteen year old teen mom of six month old twins who goes to school and keeps a household running all at the same time. She looks like a woman going places, a woman who has nothing but the future in her hands. She looks like a strong-willed, loving mother who would give anything for her kids. A woman with a husband standing by her side with every step she takes, a woman with class, desire and the whole world in front of her. She doesn't look like Aria Montgomery. She looks like Mrs. Aria Fitz.

Ezra's POV:

A knock on the hotel room door startles me, causing me to jump. I finish pulling my tux jacket on as I head for the door.

"Who is it?" I call out, peeking through the peep hole.

"It's Mike. Dad says were ready to go. You good?" Aria's brother Mike explains as the door swings open.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." I glance at the clock. It's 4:40. Twenty minutes and the love of my life will officially become mine. I grab the hand written vows off the edge of the bed, tighten my tie around my neck and follow Mike out of the room. I'm a bundle of nerves as we ride the elevator down to the foyer. The ceremony and reception is being held in the grand ball room which is just steps away from the entrance to the foyer. My mother and father insisted on paying for the majority of the wedding, along with the help of Ella and Byron, stating that we had enough to fuss over with paying for the twins' things and that it was customary for the parents of the bride and groom-to-be to at least pay for part of the wedding. Aria and I had easily chosen the Rosewood Grand Hotel as the venue as it was in Rosewood and made for a gorgeous location.

Mike claps a hand on my back as we waited outside the head of the ball room where the nuptials would take place, waiting for our cue to enter.

"Thanks for being my best man." I choke out, the nerves catching in my throat.

"No problem man." Mike grins just as the wedding planner comes up and tells us it's time to enter. I take a deep breath as the door opens and half a second later I take the first step toward the rest of my life.

Aria's POV:

"Oh Aria." Ella cries, choking up when I step over the bathroom threshold in my wedding dress. It's a long sweeping white allover lace gown with an A-line cut that flatters my curves perfectly. The detailed beaded motif glistens under the sunlight that streams through the window, casting thousands of sparkling shards of light that dance across the ceiling.

"Wow, you look stunning." Spencer manages to choke out. Hanna and Emily appear to be stunned speechless, wiping at tears that threaten to spill down their cheeks. The girls, all three my bridesmaids of course, are wearing short lilac colored dresses, that coincidentally happens to be called Rosewood, with a knot detail at the waist, flattering all of their figures.

Ella's youngest sister, my aunt Marlene, is finishing dressing her six year old daughter Violet in her matching Rosewood colored flower girl dress that matches Lila's as well. Benjamin is fitted in a tiny black tux to match Ezra with a small purple tie fastened at his neck. When Marlene is finished with Violet she takes Lila into her arms and Ella picks up Benjamin.

"Ready?" Ella asks and I take a deep breath in as I nod my head.

We are greeted at the entrance of the ball room a few minute later by Byron, who looks as if he is about to faint when he catches sight of me.

"Aria you look gorgeous." He leans down and quickly kisses me on the cheek as I smile nervously at him. He looks handsome in his charcoal colored tux.

Our wedding planner, Cora, came skipping up to me, kissing me on both of my cheeks before stepping back to regard me.

"Okay. This is it. You look nervous, but don't worry, every bride is."

I offered up the best calm smile I could, knowing I was probably failing miserably at it, but I didn't have a chance to say anything before Cora began organizing everyone in order.

In front of the line were Violet and the twins. Violet pulling a white-wooden wagon decorated in purple streamers that had the twins nestled inside on a bed of lilac and white colored flowers. Attached to Lila's binky clip was my wedding ring, Ezra's was attached to Ben's. Next were Emily, Hanna and then Spencer, each looking brazenly beautiful and anxious at the same time. And then there was me and Byron, an uneasy mess of father leading daughter as Canon in D began playing and the doors at the back of the ball room opened.

An audible gasp escaped my mouth as I clutched Byron's arm, letting him guide me down the long white aisle decorated in flurries of lilac petals. Overhead three white chandeliers hang like teardrop diamond earrings, spaced evenly across the ballroom, purple streamers dripping from one chandelier to another. The ballroom had been completely transformed from the simple yet even-then stunning room into a gorgeous, perfectly lit vista. And standing at the end of the aisle is Ezra. His ice-blue eyes locked on mine like the first day of school when he realized I was sitting in classroom. A wide smile crosses my face when my eyes find his, and they never leave as Byron and I finish our walk down the aisle, Canon in D fading away into the background as we reach the altar.

The preacher steps forward out from behind the altar.

"Ladies and gentleman of the bride and groom, we are happily gathered here today to celebrate the much awaited nuptials of Miss Aria Marie Montgomery and Mr. Ezra Levi Fitz." The preacher's voice booms over my head and he lowers his voice a touch, addressing me.

"Who here today hands over this beautiful young bride?"

"Her mother and I do." Byron's voice cracks as he turns to me, embracing me in a hug and then kissing me on my cheeks.

"Thank you Daddy." I whisper and Byron nods, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks as he lets go of my hand and Ezra steps forward, catching my hand in his.

"Hi." He whispers, turning to face me.

"Hi." I whisper back, tears already threatening to spill.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's begin. The bride and groom have written their vows. Ezra, if you would start?" Ezra nods and with shaking fingers pulls a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket. His eyes stay on mine as he begins reciting his written vows.

I'm lost in a world where it's only him and I, and the words that float out of his mouth and swirl around us. I'm lost to the memories he takes us back to, the fights we've gone through, and the amazing firsts we've already experienced. I'm lost in his eyes. Lost in him.

And then it's my turn to read vows. Hanna, closest to me, pulls them out of her bra, earning the audience's laughter. She smiles as she hands them to me and I begin to read them, my voice shaking and breathy. By the time I'm finished both Ezra and I have tears running down our cheeks.

The preacher steps forward, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz. You may kiss the bride." Enormous applause echoes around the room, reverberating off the ballroom walls as Ezra sweeps me off my feet in a long, passionate kiss.

The applause is accompanied by cheers as Ezra takes Lila into his arms and I take Ben in mine. We walk back down the petal-strewn aisle as the soft melody of A Midsummer Night's Dream Wedding March plays across the sound system and Ezra and I step into our new life as Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! This is it! The last chapter! I was somewhat emotional writing this. I just can't believe it's ending! Ya'll do get the epilogue though which I should have up within a day or two. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as I do. I love it and have been waiting to write it for so long because I knew exactly how I wanted it. Please review, review, review. <strong>

**I also want to thank you all for reading my story and loving it so much! I never could have imagine it would be this popular and loved and I have all of you to thank for that! I am so glad I was able to write something that so many people loved. And I hope ya'll will continue reading my other stories that I publish on here! **

**Thanks again and much love!**

**Amanda**


	34. Epilogue

**Alright guys, here it is. The Epilogue. The End. **

**This amazing journey of writing this story for just over a year has been more than I hoped and I am thankful for all who have read and enjoyed and I am sad to see it end but I have so much in store for more fanfics and I can't wait to share them with y'all! Thanks again for all the reads and reviews! And I hope you all enjoy the epilogue! **

**Much love**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Four Years Later<p>

"Mommy, Mommy when are Auntie Spencer, Auntie Han and Auntie Em coming?" Lila's voice penetrated my dream, waking me up way to early from a not-so-good night of sleep. I rolled over, glancing at the clock. It read just a little after seven thirty A.M.

"Lila, Mommy didn't sleep well last night. You're baby brother kept me up most of the night. Where is Benjamin?"

"In the living room with Daddy." Lila answered as Brennen began fussing from his crib beside me. I groaned.

"Lila, they will be here soon. Go back out and play with Daddy and Ben." Lila bounced off the bed, skipping back out into the hallway and down the stairs. I pulled myself out of bed, reached over into the crib and lifted the four-month old into my arms.

"Brennen Easton Ellis Fitz, you gave Mommy a hard time last night." I gazed down at Brennen, who gazed back at me with tired, ice-blue eyes identical to Ezra's. Lila and Benjamin's eyes had turned brown by the time they were two years old and I missed having babies with blue eyes like their daddy. I was secretly hoping Brennen's would stay blue even though Ezra said he loved that the twins had my eye color, because besides their knotty curls and brown eyes they inherited from me, they looked just like Ezra.

* * *

><p>After honeymooning in California for a week with the twins, Ezra and I finally moved back to Rosewood, PA, purchasing a spacious house of our own not too far from Ella and Byron's. Ezra was hired at Hollis as an English professor and I took on a part-time job editing newspapers for the Rosewood Observer. Shortly after settling in, we acquired a male kitten who we named Oliver and a female Maltese puppy who we named Charlotte; the twins being unable to say Charlotte as they grew up, began calling her Charli. When Lila and Ben were three and a half years old Ezra and I were thrilled to find out we were expecting again and nine months later Brennen graced our lives. It was hard to believe that Lila and Benjamin were already four and half years old and would be going to kindergarten next year.<p>

Spencer, Hanna and Emily all had families as well. Spencer and Toby had married the summer between their second and third year of college and had conceived shortly after. They now had a two-year old little boy named William Toby, Liam for short. Spencer was finishing working toward her law degree and Toby owned Cavanaugh Construction, which was quickly becoming the top construction business in Rosewood. Hanna and Caleb had recently celebrated their first year anniversary along with the birth of their baby girl Sophia Alison. Lila had been delighted that she and Sophia both shared the same middle name. After graduating from college Hanna had scored a job in nearby Philadelphia working as a magazine editor and Caleb was working for a large company as a computer technician. Emily and her fiancé Maya were planning their wedding, set for just a few months away, and were already expecting a little girl who was due in just a few weeks via a surrogate family. Emily was working at Hollis College as the swim coach while Maya worked as a school counselor at Rosewood Day. With all of us working and busy with kids, it was hard for us to all spend time together so we planned for a day every other month to all get together at one of our homes.

* * *

><p>As I was finishing up getting Brennen and myself ready for the day, Lila and Ben suddenly came bounding into my room, squealing joyously.<p>

"Mommy they're here!" Benjamin shouted as he bounced up and down on the just-made bed with delight.

"Okay Benny, I will be right out. Now get off Mommy's bed, I just made it. You crazy boy." I smiled. Lila and Ben danced out of my bedroom and down the stairs and I heard the girls happily greeting them and asking where I was. I picked Brennen up and we made our way downstairs where I was greeted with hugs from all around.

"You look great Han!" I complimented as I hugged her tight and then hugged Caleb who held a sleeping Sophia.

"So do you!" Hanna complimented back.

"Are you getting excited to meet your little girl?" I smiled as I hugged Emily and Maya.

"Yes! We can't wait. We definitely needed to get together you guys to get our baby fix." Emily said, her excited smile reaching her eyes. I turned to Spencer and Toby next, embracing first Spencer then Toby in a big hug.

"Liam already took off with the twins." Toby commented, pulling out of our hug.

"I'll have to find him and make him give his Auntie and Uncle a hug." Spencer laughed and I noticed her cheeks radiated warmth. I shot her a knowing look and she leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't say anything. We're going to announce it in a bit. Now you have to act surprised." She smiled and I laughed, pulling her into another hug. Turning around I saw that Ezra was already deep in a discussion about sports with Toby and Caleb. Maya, Emily and Hanna were sat on the couch next to Lila who was holding Sophia with the help of Hanna. Ben and Liam were playing with trains and cars on the living room floor, deeply involved in their role-playing. I placed Brennen in his bouncy seat on the floor and crept up behind Liam.

"Boo!" I whispered in his ear and Liam spun around to face me.

"Auntie Ari!" He giggled as I picked him up.

"Come give your auntie loves." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He responded with a wet kiss and struggled in my arms, wanting back down to play. I relented and let him loose. He quickly scurried off back to Benjamin and the toys.

As we were finishing up with lunch, Spencer and Toby stood, tapping their spoons against their wine glasses, which for Spencer, was filled with water rather than wine. "Spencer and I would like to announce that we recently found out we were expecting again." Toby said when the room had gone quiet. It instantly became loud again though as we all clapped and congratulated Spencer and Toby, raising our glasses in a toast to the news.

And as we each took our turns hugging Spencer and Toby, I couldn't help but think how our lives had changed in the past four years. How we had all gone from teenagers to grown adults, with jobs, homes, and families, our lives blossoming for us all in different ways and providing us with love, laughter and happily ever after.

The End.


	35. Special Announcement Note!

Special Announcement!

Hey ya'll! Guess what!?

The sequel of Fairly Foolish is coming! I am currently writing it, and have the first two chapters done. As of right now the first chapter of, All the Salt in the Sea, will be uploaded on here this Friday! I am so very excited for ya'll to read it. I had not planned on having a sequel, but the last week or so I have had sudden inspiration for it and just have to come back to my Ezria family I created. I am in love with the plot line and story so far and I think it's definitely going to be as big as Fairly Foolish was.

The sequel is so much different from the first one, but filled with more drama. As of yet I have not decided to include A in the sequel, but you never know if A will show up unexpectedly!

Alright, now on to a little more details about All the Salt in the Sea:

Summary: Salt. It heals our wounds. But the process is painful. Aria and Ezra have been happily married for four years. Or so it seems. As they struggle through difficulties that life has thrown at them recently, how will they react when secrets begin being revealed and the present swirls with the past?

Annnd a little teaser:

**"Aria." Ezra pleads, his voice filled with sadness. He pulls me up so I'm sitting in front of him. "Baby, you are healing. It's okay, we can do it."**

**I shake my head; tears begin to fall from my eyes. I bury my face in Ezra's chest, sobbing now.**

Eeeek I'm so excited for you to read it and can't wait to post it!

Amanda


End file.
